Naruto: turn back the pendulum
by deathmachine2
Summary: Naruto returns to chaos. he is forced to see his friends die and kill his best friend. after the battle is over and naruto is dying a mysterious man appears and offers him another chance. timetravel time travel AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

Okay yet another story written by deathmachine2 if you are wondering why I haven't been updating my other story's it's because I've been really stressed with school lately and once I'm satisfied after writing this one I'll update my other fics okay the story will seem confusing at first and I will be adding some super strong oc's who I have been wanting to right about for a long time so please enjoy. Oh and if you don't like time travel, super powered oc's, and crazy things that have very flimsy explanations then turn back now. But seriously some things here will seem confusing and I plan to put things in here that will not make all that much sense. Please give my fic a chance you can flame if you want I really don't care just give it a chance. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea of my ocs because I spent hours thinking them up. Now on with zee fic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood as pain coursed through his body. He looked down and saw the Chidori Nagashi sticking through his chest. Tears started to well up in his eyes. Sasuke really wanted to kill Naruto right here and now. Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke looking on with a grim look on his face as blood started pouring from Naruto's mouth. Sasuke knew it was necessary to defeat Naruto and bring him to his death if he wanted his goal to destroy Konoha to come true. The tears in Naruto's eyes disappeared as he realized what he must do. Naruto wiped some blood from his mouth and started the seals for the summoning jutsu. In a puff of smoke Fukasaku appeared looking confused.

"Naruto why the hell did you summon me already you just left? What did you-" he didn't finish his statement noticing that Naruto was bleeding badly.

"Fukasaku you said that we could temporarily fuse so that you could focus the sage chakra for me right?" Naruto asked.

"Well yes I said that but what's going on?"Fukasaku answered and asked. Instead of answering Naruto got prepared.

"Fukasaku fuse with me. I have to fight with Sasuke and he has the Mangekyo sharingan and I can't match him without the sage chakra." Naruto sounded desperate. Of course he was though. Sasuke had the super powered Mangekyo sharingan while he had nothing but sage chakra which he couldn't access himself at the time. Fukasaku knew that this was important so he hoped onto Naruto's shoulder and fused. Then he began the process of gathering the sage chakra. Sasuke stared in confusion. He had no idea what Naruto was planning and he had no idea why a toad was now fused with his shoulder. Instead of pondering further he ran towards Naruto intent on stopping whatever he had planned. Just as he was about to stop the process Naruto's eyes slit horizontally and they turned golden. Also a red tint spread over the top of Naruto's eyes. Naruto snapped out and grasped at Sasuke's wrist catching the punch that was about to hit him in the face. Naruto swung Sasuke by his arm and threw him at a tree. The two of them were standing in Konoha's large forest.

Sasuke had interrupted Naruto's trip back to the village and a fight had begun between the two of them. Sasuke easily got up from the throw and he flung several kunai at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged those and shocked Sasuke by lifting a tree from the ground and easily swinging it at him. Sasuke narrowly dodged the tree by weaving between the branches. Naruto let go of the tree and planted a high speed foot in Sasukes face that sent him flying past many trees. Just as Sasuke landed Naruto swung a roundhouse kick at Sasuke's face but Sasuke used his incredibly superior eye-sight and dodged it with ease but he didn't expect the sudden backhand to the face that sent him another couple of yards in the opposite direction of the leaf village.

Sasuke was surprised because Naruto was showing actual planning and skill instead of the usual brawling he did. He was also surprised by the force behind the attacks. Sasuke spit out some blood and got ready to fight but Naruto had taken advantage of his moment of pause and had charged at high speeds towards Sasuke where they engaged in a quick taijutsu match that was mostly punches and kicks that were blocked by Naruto and dodged by Sasuke. Sasuke took advantage of the trees and dragged the fight into the trees. Naruto followed and used the new toad taijutsu style he had learned from Fukasaku to easily jump around the tree branches. The fight continued with them doing quick taijutsu battles along with some weapons being thrown that resulted in tearing trees apart.

The fight began to get closer and closer to the border of Konoha and Oto where the two boys had fought the first time. That is why their fight hadn't gotten serious yet. Both subconsciously wanted to end the fight at the Valley of the end. And finally both boys reached the clearing and stopped, they each stared at each other for awhile before suddenly Sasuke burst into action with genjutsu. Normally this would have beaten Naruto but now Naruto had Fukasaku helping him and the genjutsu was easily broken. Sasuke saw the uselessness in genjutsu so instead with a scream of phoenix fireball jutsu Naruto jumped into the pond in the valley of the end Sasuke chased after Naruto by running down the stone wall. With a shout of grand fireball jutsu Sasuke fried Naruto just before he reached the water. But instead of seeing a burning corpse, Sasuke saw the wisps of smoke that come from a shadow clone.

'Shit!' was all Sasuke could think before he was tackled from above and pushed under water. Sasuke reacted instantly and used chakra to grab onto the surface of the pond and he dragged himself up only to get a roundhouse kick to the face from Naruto. Sasuke was getting pissed off now. He didn't know how to fight Naruto. He wasn't use to seeing Naruto fighting with planning and style and instead of screaming and begging him to come back to the village Naruto was intent on breaking him in two. Sasuke readied himself, and started watching closely. Naruto shot into the air and landed right next to Sasuke before swinging a punch. Sasuke was getting used to the change in Naruto's skill so he easily dodged and planted a kick in Naruto's stomach. Naruto gasped before retaliating with a vicious punch to Sasuke's chest which left the boy gasping. Naruto swarmed the area with shadow clones and he easily knocked Sasuke around before Sasuke lashed out with a seal free Chidori and chopped up the clones. Sasuke slammed the Chidori into the water and used the Chidori Nagashi to send out a huge current that spread across the waves. Naruto tried to jump over the electricity but it shot up and he was painfully electrocuted.

As Naruto got closer to the ground he thought of another way to use the shadow clones to save him. As he plummeted closer and closer to the ground Naruto created a single shadow clone just below him and he stepped on its back to shoot higher into the air. He repeated the process until he was higher than the statues of the first Hokage and Madara Uchiha. Sasuke stared in rage as Naruto easily avoided a jutsu that took up a good portion of his chakra.

'When did that loser get so strong?' Sasuke thought to himself as he watched Naruto create another clone.

"Kid why are you creating a clone to make the Omada Rasengan, can't you make that on your own yet?" Fukasaku asked as Naruto and his clone started making that super powered rasengan.

"Yeah I can make the Omada rasengan on my own but I'm not making that. I'm going to try to push it further and make something stronger and I don't know if I can do that on my own." As the ball of pure chakra started to get larger Fukasaku realized that Naruto was unknowingly making the ultimate rasengan. But Naruto didn't stop there he made it bigger and bigger until the rasengan was huge. Then he used one hand to create a shadow clone and he pushed off of the clones back to shoot at Sasuke. Sasuke realized Naruto's plan and he began preparing to use Amatarasu. Naruto got close enough where Sasuke could feel the chakra moving around him. Just as Sasuke thought he wouldn't be able to use it in time, blood began to fall out of his eye and he could feel it coming. With a shout of Amatarasu black flames shot out in front of him. A look of horror crossed Naruto and Fukasaku's faces. There was no way that either of them could dodge the giant fire and they could feel the intense heat radiating from it.

Just as Fukasaku thought that they were going to die the ultimate rasengan in Naruto's hand hit the black flames and spun them around before a battle of wills began between Naruto and Sasuke. As the Amatarasu began to weaken and fail Sasuke used his Chidori Nagashi to fight back. As rasengan began to overpower both of the attacks Sasuke charged in with lightning covering his left hand. He slammed the Chidori into his Amatarasu and its power increased incredibly. After a fight with wills the jutsus compressed and Naruto and Sasuke stared each other in the eyes. Gold met red in a battle of wills.

As the power increased Fukasaku disappeared from the lashes of chakra. The gold in Naruto's eyes changed back to blue but the power remained. As his chakra started running out Sasuke's red eyes changed to the normal black but his power too stayed. After standing there for awhile with the power between them Naruto screamed out and as Sasuke's power decreased Naruto's increased and finally Sasuke was overpowered and he fell to the floor. Naruto stood in shock. He had done something that had never truly happened. He had finally beat Sasuke. Naruto walked over to Sasuke's unconscious body and he carried him to Madara Uchiha's head. He placed him done and called on a small portion of Kyuubi's chakra to rush back to the village. What Naruto saw made tears well up in his eyes. His village was burning and buildings were blowing up while huge monsters crushed the place. Looking around he saw dead ninja and civilians lying around. Running inside he passed by several ninja attacking those creatures. Finally he saw someone wearing akatsuki robes. It was a huge man covered in piercings. Naruto glared at the man and the man smiled evilly back at him. The man stood still before he charged at Naruto. Naruto jumped over him and planted I kick in the back of his head.

"Who are you? Why are you destroying the village?" Naruto screamed at the man. His answer came from behind.

"We are Pain and we are here to get you nine-tails." The voice was calm and cold. Naruto barely repressed a shudder as he spun around and moved back a few feet. The man who spoke also had an akatsuki robe on and he was covered in piercings. He had spiky orange hair and gray eyes filled with six rings. The man had somehow snuck behind him.

"What do you mean we are pain? Is that your name?" Naruto asked impatiently. Naruto knew this man was dangerous if he had easily gotten behind him. This time six voices spoke at once.

"We are the six paths of pain and we will capture you." Six calm, cold, and cruel voices spoke at once. Naruto looked around and he noticed he was now surrounded by the first giant man, the spiky haired guy, a man with really long orange hair, a smirk, and the weird piercings and eyes. Then there was a fat man with orange hair in a ponytail and piercings covering his body with the weird eyes. Next was a large man who looked fairly normal except for the orange hair piercings and eyes. Next to him was a short kunoichi who had the same orange hair in an odd style, weird piercings and grey eyes. All in all the group was weird. A girl with blue hair jumped down next to the spiky haired man.

"That's really confusing ya know. It's kinda hard to call you something if you all have the same names. Is there any way you could make it simpler?" Naruto asked hoping to buy some time. He knew that he couldn't beat them all. Seven akatsuki members versus him. He had gotten stronger but this was something nearly impossible. The spiky haired man stared at him for awhile.

"Even though you won't be alive long enough for it to matter I will consider this your last request. I am Tendou, the fat man is Gakidou, the large man with the spikes is Shuradou, the man with the long hair is Ningendou, the man with the spiked hair is Jigokudou, and the girl is Chikushoudou. Also the blue haired girl next to me is Konan. Any last words nine-tails?" the spiky haired man, Tendou answered him.

"Thanks that's very helpful now I know what to put on your grave after I'm done killing you!" and with that Naruto rushed the spiky haired man. Just as his fist was about to connect an unknown force moved him to the side.

"fool." Tendou mumbled before Jigokudou rushed forward and kicked Naruto in the back. Naruto used his forward momentum and the kick to roll and he planted a kick in Jigokudou's face. The pain flinched but countered by grabbing Naruto's leg and flinging him towards the other Pains Naruto rolled in mid air and used his momentum to kick Ningendou in the face. Suddenly Naruto was swarmed by all sides with five Pains attacking him. He tried to fight back but it was a futile attempt.

As he started getting beaten more and more he heard the sound of chirping birds and saw Kakashi slash at the Pains. Naruto looked around and he noticed Sakura, Sai, and Yamato with Kakashi. Not only that but the remains of team ten, team eight, and all of team Gai were there ready to fight. Tsunade along with Shizune, the two elders, an anbu squad, Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiashi Hyuuga, Choza Akimichi, and the examiners from the Chunin exams showed up all ready to fight.

"Give up akatsuki. You're outnumbered now and you can't even hope to beat all of us." Tsunade said with confidence. It had taken a lot of planning but now the akatsuki had started to smirk lightly.

"We had planned for this. You have not beaten us. But we are about to crush you. Chikushoudou summon them!" Tendou barked out the last part. Chikushoudou started sealing and in a puff of smoke Kisame Hoshigaki, Zetsu, and Tobi appeared.

"Who the hell are they?"Screamed Tsume as Hiashi activated the byakugan to find out how strong they appeared. Hiashi suddenly gasped, something very rare from a Hyuuga.

"Their chakra levels are huge!" he shouted as a warning. Tsunade didn't give the akatsuki members a chance to respond as she charged forward and tried to punch Tobi but it went right through his face. Tsunade only had a second to look shocked before Tobi kicked her away. Suddenly all of the leaf ninja attacked. Tsume used her dog and used the gatsuga to try to hit as many akatsuki members as possible. Inoichi ran forward to try to fight with Kisame and he was supported by Choza and Shikaku. Kakashi continued his previous fight with Tendou while Sakura fought the summoned creatures. Sai, Kiba, and Shino helped kill the creatures. Hinata, Hiashi, and Neji all fought against the Ningendou. The anbu squad along with Anko, Ibiki, and Genma took on Gakidou and Zetsu. The two elders helped Tsunade fight against Konan who kept breaking apart into paper. Gai smashed one of the summons before charging in at a winning Kisame. Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino all fought Jigokudou and Shuradou. Naruto stared at the only other person not Engaged in fighting. Tobi stared right back at Naruto.

"So I guess it's just you and me." Naruto said getting ready to fight. Tobi laughed and Naruto knew why. He didn't know how but Naruto instantly realized that he had to move. Right where Naruto was standing now stood Sasuke, his sword pierced in the dirt. Accompanying him were his teammates Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. Naruto turned around to face them but Tobi planted a fought in the back of his head. Naruto rolled and threw a punch at Tobi which just went through him.

"No you were wrong it isn't just the two of us it's the six of us who are left." Tobi said as Naruto growled angrily. Naruto stood up and looked around. He wouldn't be getting any help. The rest of the ninja here were losing their battles as it was. This made Naruto even angrier.

"Damn it why are you working with them Sasuke? I thought we were friends. I thought that you cared about this village. Why are you turning on everybody Sasuke why are you working with them?" Naruto screamed in rage at Sasuke. Sasuke thought about the answer for a second before responding.

"Naruto you were my first and best friend. I did care about this village. I did care about everyone but if you knew what I knew then maybe you would understand why I am working to destroy the village." Naruto was nearly in tears of rage at what Sasuke was saying.

"What don't I understand Sasuke? What is it that the village did that is making you want to destroy it?" Naruto screamed the question. Sasuke answered with anger.

"The village ordered the deaths of my clan! The village forced Itachi to kill all of our family! If it wasn't for this village I would have a family! If this village never existed then my older brother would be alive! Now do you understand why I must destroy this village!? This village has ruined my life!" Sasuke was burning with rage as the Mangekyo sharingan bleeds tolife in his eyes.

"Now I will use this gift from my brother to destroy the village!" Naruto stood there completely shocked. He knew he would have to find out if what Sasuke said was true but for now he would have to stop Sasuke.

"Sasuke……"Naruto started slowly Sasuke answered with a single hm.

"Sasuke I saw Itachi shortly before I found out he was dead." Naruto said. Sasukes eyes shot open and he ran at Naruto grabbed him by the front of his jacket and he lifted him into the air.

"What did he say!? Tell me now!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto. Naruto looked at him with cold indifferent eyes as fighting went on around them.

"He said to bring you back to your senses and to bring you back t the village. And he asked me to not kill you. After that he said he gave me some of his power and sent a raven at me." Naruto said indifferently.

"You you're just lying to protect the village and yourself you coward!" Sasuke screamed with rage as he punched Naruto.

"I'm sorry Itachi but I can't keep my promise to keep Sasuke alive." Naruto apologized out loud. Sasuke continued to punch Naruto.

"Ya know I didn't know what Itachi meant when he gave me some of his power. But now that I think about it I think I might have an idea as to what he gave me." Naruto said to Sasuke. He frowned and looked around he saw the leaf ninja falling in battle. He started to get angry. He finally snapped when he saw what happened next. Kakashi was killed by Tendou. Rage poured through Naruto and red chakra immediately started bubbling around him. And one by one everyone he cared about died. It was too fast he couldn't stop it from happening.

Rage poured throughout him and he screamed into the air. The ninja he thought were dead weren't dead quite yet but their life was disappearing and what they saw now would be something that they would never forget in their very short lives. Naruto's skin started melting right off and his eyes began to glow red. Four tails sprouted out behind him and the fox cloak appeared instantly getting full of his blood. The pain was excruciating but he didn't lose control.

'so this is the gift you gave me Itachi. I am sorry that I will use it on your brother.' Naruto thought before a fifth tail sprouted. He roared out as pain coursed through him. A huge wall of orange chakra shot straight up while he was engulfed in a black orb. With a scream the orb broke revealing glowing white eyes and his mouth glowed white. He was covered in a red and black cloak of chakra. All in all he looked like a miniature kyuubi, except he looked even more demonic. With a shout of rage he charged forward instantly knocking everyone away.

He first went for the weakest of them. In a second he was on Kisame and he crushed his skull sending blood, brain, and chunks of bone splattering everywhere. Naruto turned and a sixth tail grew he went for Zetsu next. Zetsu began melting into the ground but he wasn't fast enough and his head was cut clean of sending blood splattering everywhere. Suddenly Shuradou and Gakidou came from behind to kill him. Shuradou sent his arm flying at him and got a solid punch that sent Naruto flying a couple of meters Naruto rolled and roared shooting out his chakra claw. Gakidou jumped in front of it and began to absorb the chakra. Naruto pulled back and roared. He charged forward and held Gakidou down with his chakra claws.

Naruto began to shoot off the orbs of chakra and fused them together. Tendou and Tobi both realized what was going to happen and they ordered everyone to stop him. They weren't fast enough and Naruto finished eating the ball of compressed chakra. Naruto blew up like a balloon and he roared a beam of pure chakra that destroyed all of the pains except Tendou, Konan managed to avoid the attack, and Sasuke was only hit slightly. Tobi had run off too. Naruto ran at Konan and sliced not bad enough to kill her instantly but with the poisonous chakra she would die soon. Naruto dodged a strike from Tendou and sliced him across the back. Tendou landed next to Konan on the ground. Instead of finishing the job Naruto let Kyuubi's chakra disappear and he went over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke……… where did that man go? I can't let him live. The akatsuki is too dangerous." Naruto asked Sasuke calmly. Sasuke spoke through pain as the Kyuubi's chakra began to finish the job.

"I don't know where he went but I can tell you about him. His real name is Madara Uchiha and he was the founder of the Uchiha clan. He is stronger than any other ninja if I am correct. He said even my brother feared him. I'm sorry that's all I know." Sasuke's eyes closed as he passed on. Tears came to Naruto's eyes as he watched his first and best friend die. He stood up and got ready to leave. Just as he started to walk away he heard a voice.

"Wait……… I can tell you where Madara went." Tendou said from his position on the ground. Naruto walked over to him and listened.

"He should be at Ame but he could be anywhere between the leaf village and there." Tendou's information was helpful.

"Why did you tell me this?" Naruto asked. Tendou looked over at Konan then answered.

"He promised to bring peace to the world and that the deaths would stop. But he is doing just the opposite. He is the reason why Konan is going to die he is the reason why I am going to die soon. I'll try to slow him down but my original body is far weaker than he is I'll die soon if I fight him. Please kill him and stop the demons I'm sure he released." And withthat both he and Konan passed on to the next life. Naruto stood and charged towards the direction of Ame. After what seemed like hours of running Naruto ran into eight tailed beasts lead by an injured Madara Uchiha. Naruto wasn't here to play games. He called upon the Kyuubi's chakra and instantly brought out all nine tails.

The cloak grew until it was full sized. Naruto roared with rage at the oncoming demons. Instead of a large fight beginning Naruto instantly sent orbs of chakra everywhere. Madara knew what he was planning so he forced the demons to do the same. They all finished and began charging the full attack. Naruto kept shooting out more and more orbs until the entire area was covered in beautiful red, black, and blue orbs. All of the demons were just about finished while Naruto instantly ate a full sized orb. The huge demon puffed up and he got ready. Just as the other demons let the shot fire off Naruto retaliated and shot off his blast. The following collision of power completely destroyed the other eight tailed demons and Madara couldn't warp far enough and was vaporized.

Naruto was in severe pain and would be dead soon but know the akatsuki was dead so he was at least a little happy. But in the end the cost for victory was too great. Naruto started to see black in the corners of his vision. He knew he was dying. Was the man in the black cloak the shinigami? He was getting closer.

"Do you want another chance?" the man asked suddenly. Naruto tried to answer but he couldn't get the sound to come out. The man got closer.

"I assume that was a 'yes'. I shall give you another chance but I can only do this once. Let us turn back the pendulum." Suddenly Naruto saw images move around at high speed until finally it stopped and they were in Naruto's house. Naruto saw himself lying in bed. He was twelve now. The man looked at him.

"I wasted my only chance to turn back time on you so my debt is payed. I will assist in making a change happen. Your soul will be locked in your former selves mind. If by some chance he meets you feel free to do what you want to help. Farewell." Suddenly he felt himself disappear until he saw that he was in the sewer that was his mind. He also realized that he was in a locked room. He decided he would take a short nap.

"Are you sure it was smart to do that?" a man in a red overcoat asked the man in the black cloak.

"No I'm not sure it was smart but what I have done cannot be changed so let's go Hiei." The man in the cloak gestured to the man in the coat.

"Okay Hiesuke let's go." And with that the two left the room and Konoha. Their next destination was Mizu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXThat wasn't too hard I hope you liked it and that you will keep reading t-t-t-that's all folks. Deathmachin2 out.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay I have a review now I shall start the next chapter immediately. Okay now you get to see some ass whooping Hiei and Hiesuke action. Oh and you get to see Naruto going back to his normal life but not much of that. Disclaimer: go fuck yourselves lawyers cause you can't get me. I'm going to be a lawyer so I know all I have to say is I don't own Naruto and you will run away. Remember children a vampires weakness is a crucifix and a lawyers weakness is a disclaimer. ON WITH ZEE STORY.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiesuke and Hiei slipped quietly into the mist village as they began their plan to help stop all of the death that would take place within the future. As the duo snuck closer to the Mizukage's home they got more and more nervous. The two of them together could kill the Mizukage but they couldn't just kill him they had to do it correctly. It had to look like he died of natural causes and they had to forge a message stating that he chose Hiesuke as his successor. They already had a plan, the man was very old and weak. All they had to do was hold him down and use a weak lightning jutsu and give him a heart attack. Of course plans are forced to change and that's what happened when the Mizukage suddenly appeared in front of them with two squads of anbu and 15 Jounin.

"Well well well if it isn't you two fools. So it looks like you have come to kill me but I won't let that happen you two are as good as dead." The Mizukage spoke in a smug tone. Hiei smiled insanely while Hiesuke made no sign to show that he was affected by the statement. The Mizukage growled in his throat at them.

"Kill them!" he barked. The eight anbu and the fifteen Jounin all attacked immediately. Hiei shot into action by biting his thumb and sliding it across a seal on his shoulder and in a puff of smoke he pulled out a huge white sword. He blocked two anbu's swords before chopping them in half. Two of the Jounin were on him in a second. Hiei jumped into the air and used their heads to push himself a small pond of water to the side. The two Jounin followed without thinking. Hiei who was standing on the water using chakra began sealing for a jutsu. He mumbled something in audible and once the two Jounin hit the water he slammed his hand into the water and lighting shot across the pond electrocuting and paralyzing them. As they started to sink Hiei ran off to fight the remaining six anbu and thirteen Jounin. While Hiei was having his fun with the other ninja Hiesuke and the Mizukage were staring each other down.

"Do you really think you can defeat me? I'm the fucking Mizukage! You can't beat me I'm the strongest ninja in this village. To think you can beat me is completely and utterly fool-!" He couldn't because Hiesuke had just planted a foot in his face.

"You should know that long speeches are foolish." Hiesuke stated before running in and planting a second kick into the Mizukage's stomach. The Mizukage easily retaliated and started a quick hand to hand combat session with Hiesuke. Seeing as Hiesuke, a man far younger than himself, was gaining the upper hand the Mizukage did handseals almost faster than the eye could see and a thick mist rolled in easily blocking everyone's view.

"Ha we mist ninja have trained our senses to where we don't need to see to win a fight yet you have very little skill in the mist considering that you were only a mist ninja for a few months." The man said smugly. Did the idiot not remember that Hiesuke's natural affinity was wind? Apparently not as his voice laughed from every direction. With only a few hand seals Hiesuke pulled out a scroll from the inside of his pitch black cloak. Quickly biting his thumb, Hiesuke ran his blood over a seal on the scroll. A long, demonic scythe appeared. The top had a skull with the blade coming out of it, there was the kanji for shinigami on the side. At the very bottom there was a small hole that allowed a hidden blade to come out. While Hiesuke was extremely skilled in wind jutsu, the scythe would help make the attack even stronger. With a great swing of the scythe Hiesuke called out, "Great cutting wind!"

Hiesuke did a complete spin to make sure that the attack went in every direction. The mist was gone in a second. The thirteen Jounin and six anbu were all dead on the ground the Mizukage had several large gashes but he had apparently acted fast enough to make a quick defense using a water jutsu.

"You fucking bastard! Did you forget I was here?!" Hiei yelled from among the body's, some light cuts on him and mud splattered everywhere.

"Of course not, I wouldn't forget you." Hiesuke said. Hiei froze for a second before smirking.

"Oh so you knew that I would be able to defend myself with my awesome skills?" Hiei half said, half asked.

"No I was hoping you would die so that I wouldn't have to listen to your loud shouting anymore." Hiei froze again when he heard this before he fell to the ground sobbing dramatically. "Damn you Hiesuke you don't care about your only brother! How could you be so cruel?! No it's even more cruel than I thought! We're closer then brothers, we're twins for god's sake! How could you be so evil to someone that close?" Hiei said overdramatically. The Mizukage started grinding his teeth in rage before charging at Hiesuke using high speed punches and kicks.

"You know, if you keep attacking with that kind of anger you're gonna die. Anyway Hiei I'm not being mean. I'm just stating the facts, you're loud and annoying and I'm a very busy man. Can you blame me for wanting you off my back. I mean you probably wouldn't understand considering you're the annoying one. Really with our companions you could never really realize how annoying you feel. Suzume-chan and Kiiroi are both way more level headed. In fact I wouldn't mind Kiiroi for a brother, hell Suzume would be a better sibling than you." hiesuke said while blocking and dodging. Hiei had comedic tears in his eyes as at what his older brother said. Of course Hiesuke hadn't truly meant that. This was not only a little word battle that the twins had but it was also a way to enrage the Kage enough that he would make foolish mistakes. The plan worked very well as the Kage kept slipping up as more anger at their foolish antics boiled inside. This kept up until the Kage made one fatal mistake. He yelled at them.

"You damn fools! Get serious and start acting like true ninja!" The man yelled. Hiei smirked while Hiesuke's face set into an emotionless stare.

"Ya hear that brother? He wants us to act like real ninja. Should we do what he wants?" Hiei asked a blood thirsty look on his face. Hiesuke said without a moment of hesitation, "Yes, this is his last request and we should honor it." The Mizukage would regret those words forever. Hiei disappeared and Hiesuke charged forward faster than he could see. It was all over in a matter of minutes. When a patrol came to the scene he found the Mizukage a bit bloody but otherwise unhurt.

"Mizukage-sama! What happened? Are you okay?" the ninja said frantically worried for his own well-being. He knew that the Kage was merciless and would kill him if he didn't do his job and make sure his leader was okay. Truthfully he hated the man. Just about everyone hated the man. He was a sick cruel bastard who only cared about starting more war and watching out for himself. The only reason no one tried to kill him was because the man was not only incredibly strong, but he also had a large group of Jounin rank ninja that would kill themselves if told to.

"Nothing happened. It was merely a sparring match that got out of hand." The bodies of all the Jounin and anbu were gone. All that remained wash Hiei surrounded in blood. "Leave and tell no one of what you saw, or I will kill you." The man said putting incredible killing intent into his glare. The young Chunin could only nod before continuing the patrol. The Mizukage sighed before putting his hand into a seal. There was a puff of smoke and the Mizukage was now Hiei and the Hiei on the ground turned into a dead Mizukage. Hiei whistled before talking.

"Damn that old man was pretty fucking strong, but he was no match for the legendary Kyuuga brothers!" he took a very dramatic pose as he said this. "Huh? Hiesuke where'd ya go?" He asked to the empty field. Hiesuke in turn crawled out of the pond to the side. Hiei didn't notice him. Hiesuke walked up right behind him. Hiei still didn't notice until Hiesuke cleared his throat which caused him to scream and jump into the air.

"Damn it! Don't sneak up on me after what just happened. We murdered a fucking Kage! I can't have you sneaking up on me. By the way what the fuck do you expect to do now that he's dead in a bloody pulp?" Hiei shouted. Hiesuke sighed before he began explaining.

"First of all I need to get this body to Suzume. You pretend to be the Mizukage for a bit and we'll talk about the rest of the plan later on." Hiei nodded and transformed back into the Mizukage while Hiesuke leaned down, grabbed the Mizukage's body and then he jumped off to find Suzume.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back in the leaf village Naruto was running through the streets as fast as he possibly could. This speed was impressive because it allowed him to outrun two Chunin. Of course these two Chunins were complete idiots because they fell for every trick Naruto pulled out, such as running into walls or losing him in dead end allies. Why were they chasing him? Because of a 'simple' prank that Naruto pulled this morning.

"Hokage-sama Naruto has pulled another foolish prank of his!" Kotetsu told the Hokage. The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sighed before turning to Kotetsu. He had really wanted to finish what he was writing on his day off.

"What did Naruto do this time?" Hiruzen asked curious as to what the mischievous, little Jinchuuriki had done that would interrupt him.

"Well Hokage-sama this time he has painted graffiti all over the great stone faces of the Hokage's." This got Hiruzen's attention.

"Kotetsu... could you explain to me exactly how an academy student who wears a bright, orange jumpsuit could paint a mountain in a village full of ninja and you just find out as he leaves?" The Hokage asked wondering how the hell the boy did this.

"Um... well about that Hokage-sama, we aren't really sure." Kotetsu said slowly as no matter how you looked at it this should be impossible. Again Hiruzen sighed. 'Oh well that boy does hold the kyuubi so I'm not surprised that he is sneaky' the old man thought.

"It isn't that big of a deal. Tell Iruka to have Naruto clean it up when you catch him." The man sighed again as he said that. He had been doing that a lot since Naruto started his pranks. Back with Naruto he had just finished outrunning the Chunin and he was taking a break while laughing by a fence.

"Hehe those losers were so easy to avoid. Now if Iruka-sensei was there to then I would have a problem." Naruto said smiling. Suddenly he had a bad feeling and a shadow loomed over him.

"NARUTO HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? STOP THESE PRANKS!" Iruka shouted from behind Naruto got a terrified look on his face as he was face to face with Iruka. Naruto showed up in class with Naruto being held by his arm.

"Okay class since Naruto decided to try to skip class you're all going to have to do two transformations for the test instead of one. Along with 3 clones instead of 2." The class groaned. It was tiring enough to make the needed amount, and now they had to do extra. They all glared at Naruto. Naruto just ignored it and got into line. Sakura went first and did perfect. Sasuke was next and he too was perfect but his frown remained. Naruto was supposed to go next but Ino and Shikamaru complained to which he just said he didn't give a damn.

"Okay Naruto transform into me and then whatever else you feel like." Iruka said regretting those words as a malevolent smile appeared on Naruto's face. Naruto made a perfect transformation of Iruka and he was quickly praised with a good job. Naruto's smile got even wider as he put his hands into a transformation seal. With a call of "sexy jutsu" Naruto transformed into a beautiful, buxom blonde that wore no clothing and was barely covered by smoke. Iruka's face turned to shock before his eyes went wide and he was shot back by twin streams of blood while Mizuki just turned very red. Kiba burst out laughing while Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino ignored it in favor of eating, sleeping, and reading. Sasuke's face turned bright red and he tried to ignore it. Naruto puffed back to normal while laughing. Iruka plugged his nose with tissues before yelling at Naruto as loud as he could. Iruka cleared his throat and had everyone finish the transformation.

"Okay for the next part of the exam I want you to come into the next room as we call you so that we can have you to try the bunshin. We are going to start with Shikamaru." Iruka said as he and Mizuki walked into the next room.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he followed them. This continued for awhile with almost everyone coming out with a headband. Eventually Naruto's name came up and he went into the back too.

"Okay Naruto make three clones and you pass. Don't worry just try your hardest." Iruka said knowing Naruto wasn't good with clones. 'Damn it I suck at the bunshin jutsu. How am I going to pass?' Naruto thought to himself.

'_Do what I say...'_ a voice suddenly said in Naruto's head. 'Where the hell did that come from' Naruto thought.

'_Your mind. Just trust me and you will pass. First make the seal for bunshin and use as much chakra as possible. Don't just focus on three, Iruka will still pass you if you make too many.' _The voice said again. Naruto didn't know if it was the best idea but he gave it a shot. He forced enough chakra to make a nearly visible flame of blue surround him. He finished and in a puff of smoke there were three perfect clones in front of him.

"Good job Naruto you pass." Iruka said shocked. Naruto too was shocked. He would figure out about the voice later but he was happy. He was a ninja now. Mizuki was very mad. This ruined his plans.

'Whatever I'll just have to get the scroll myself.' Mizuki thought a malevolent smile on his face.

While this happened Iruka gave Naruto a headband which Naruto put on immediately before he ran off to the other room. The other student's were shocked that Naruto had passed but they put it off as just luck. The rest of the day passed with every one of the 27 students passing.

"Okay everyone, meet here tomorrow to get assigned to your teams." After saying that Iruka left shortly followed by Mizuki. All of the students went home happy knowing that they were now ninja. Naruto was going to head home but he heard the faint voice in his head.

'_go to the forest… follow my directions exactly… trust me._' The voice said very quietly and broken. Naruto wasn't sure why he listened but he did.

'Fine but you better tell me what you are when we get to the forest you better tell me what you are.' Naruto thought back to the voice.

'_Sure I'll tell you.'_ The voice replied.

Deep in the recesses of Naruto's mind a 15 year old Naruto wearing an orange and black jumpsuit smiled.

"Heh that guy thought that it would take me until the other Naruto saw kyuubi to see me. That guy didn't realize that I've been in here before and I know exactly where to go and what to do if I need to connect back to my body." The Naruto said as he sat cross legged in the water of the sewer that was his mind.

"**Shut the hell up you impudent mortal! I had at least some silence to think before you showed up!**" A voice boomed from behind a large cage. You could see glowing red eyes that radiated with bloodlust. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the eyes.

"Shut up ya damn fox! You know you love it that I'm here now. Without me it would be pretty boring. I mean sure you survived 13 years without any company but the boredom is finally over now because as of right now I'm here to stay." Naruto said as he glared at the fox but he ended with a smile.

"**Stupid mortal, I would rather spend an eternity imprisoned than spend more than a day with you.**" The fox said angrily. Naruto feigned shock before putting a hand over his chest.

"Why that really hurt kyuu, I thought we were friends? I just love your company, how could you hate mine enough that you would rather spend your time in a lonely cell?" Naruto said sarcastically. The fox growled before roaring loud enough to push Naruto back a few feet.

"Damn and you said I was loud." Naruto said holding his ears.

"**Human the boy is where you told him to go. Now leave me alone.**" The fox said before disappearing.

"Okay kid I want you to memorize this…" Naruto started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Mizuki was jumping from tree to tree through the forest.

"Damn I have to hurry before someone catches me." Mizuki came to a stop near a shack but what he saw shocked him. 'The demon brats here? Shit, no wait this is perfect I can kill him now.' Mizuki grinned evilly at this thought before landing in front of a beaten and tired Naruto. Naruto looked up surprised.

"Oh hi Mizuki sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked innocently. Mizuki smirked before reaching into his weapons pouch.

"I'm here to kill you!" Mizuki shouted.

'Naruto move!' The voice in Naruto's head said at the same time. Naruto listened and jumped out of the way. Just in time to avoid a kunai thrown at him.

"Mizuki-sensei what are you doing!?" Naruto screamed in fear.

"I'm doing the leaf village by killing you demon." He threw another kunai at Naruto which Naruto was cut in the shoulder by. Naruto winced and looked at Mizuki in fear.

"What are you talking about I'm not a demon?" Naruto asked in fear. He may be strong but this guy was a Chunin.

"Yes you are Naruto. 13 years ago the 4th Hokage sealed the kyuubi within you. You are the nine tailed fox!" finishing his statement Mizuki threw another kunai and a shurikan at Naruto. Naruto didn't dodge, he was too shocked by this new information. Just as the weapons were going to hit him, Iruka appeared in front of Naruto taking the hit in his left arm and leg. Naruto snapped out of his trance long enough to stutter the man's name.

"Naruto don't listen to him! You aren't the fox, it's just sealed inside of you!" Iruka shouted worried.

"No don't listen to Iruka he hates you too just like everyone else. You killed his parents. He thinks you're a demo-." Mizuki couldn't finish because Iruka kicked him in the face and grabbed the large scroll on his back and threw it to Naruto.

"Take that back to the village Naruto! It is full of forbidden jutsu. You can't let him have that!" Iruka shouted before grabbing onto Mizuki. Naruto picked up the scroll but he ran deeper into the forest instead of towards the village. Iruka stared after him before seeing Mizuki chase Naruto. Iruka joined in the chase to catch Mizuki. When they got to a clearing Iruka found Mizuki taunting Naruto before he threw a giant shurikan at Naruto.

"Get down!" Iruka screamed. Naruto listened and Iruka took the hit. Iruka took the blade out of his back before turning around.

"Naruto run!" Iruka screamed again. Naruto ran and Mizuki turned to Iruka.

"I can chase him down later. Iruka you know it to that boy is a demon. He is running away to use those jutsu to destroy the village. If you help me kill him I'll let you live." Mizuki said. Iruka looked at him.

"Your right a demon would take those jutsu and destroy the village." Iruka said.

'So Iruka does think that I'm a demon.' Naruto thought sadly. But Iruka continued.

"But Naruto isn't a demon I know he will protect that scroll and the village with his life!" Naruto had tears of happiness going down his face. 'Iruka really cares.' He thought happily.

"Well then Iruka I have to kill you." Mizuki grabbed the second giant and threw it at Iruka. Iruka closed his eyes and awaited death, but it never came. He opened his eyes and he saw Naruto standing there holding the shurikan from the middle.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on Iruka-sensei. If you do I'll kill you!" Naruto said with confidence. Mizuki had a cruel smile on his face as he spoke.

"What are you going to do you just became a genin and I am a Chunin?" Naruto just glared.

"Oh yeah? Well take this Kage bunshin no jutsu." Naruto shouted as hundreds of clones of the boy appeared. Mizuki and Iruka were shocked. How had the boy learned a jutsu that high leveled in less than an hour? Mizuki's shock turned to fear as he was attacked. When Naruto was done Mizuki was in a pile of blood, covered in bruises.

"Naruto that was incredible!" Iruka praised. Naruto just smiled and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"It was nothing Iruka-sensei. I couldn't just let Mizuki-teme hurt you." Naruto said his face slightly red in embarrassment.

"Well Naruto just head home. I'll take care of the scroll. Remember to show up tomorrow. I'll tell the Hokage about this so maybe you'll get something for your help." Iruka grabbed the scroll and he put Mizuki over his shoulder before he accompanied Naruto back to the village gates. Naruto said goodbye before he went back to his house. Naruto got into his pajamas before lying down.

"Hey voice thing or whatever you are. Am I really the kyuubi?" Naruto asked the voice that seemed to know everything.

'Of course you aren't the fox I can assure you that.' The voice replied.

"Wait does that mean you're the kyuubi?" Naruto asked suddenly afraid.

'No I'm not the fox is in here next to me though right behind some big metal bars. You're really lucky that you aren't here. He is always yelling and complaining.' The voice said with a joking tone.

"If you aren't the fox then what are you then?" Naruto asked. The voice didn't reply for awhile before answering.

'I'm just an unlucky soul that got caught up in over his head and got stuck in here.' The voice sounded sad and hollow. Naruto got quiet before saying goodnight and falling asleep. Inside his head the other Naruto frowned. Things had already started changing, but for the better or worse Naruto didn't know. Well the younger him deserved to sleep. He had a long tiring day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hiesuke are you sure this is going to work?" Hiei asked very skeptical of the plan.

"Of course I am now get ready for your speech." Hiesuke said getting behind Hiei. Hiei transformed into the Mizukage and walked out onto the balcony and he stood over the gathering of civilians and ninja waiting outside of the Mizukage tower.

"Citizens of the village hidden in the mist, I would like to make an announcement. While I have done a truly excellent job as the 4th Mizukage for years, I have realized I am too old to continue this career. So in turn I would like to introduce you to your 5th Mizukage Hiesuke Kyuuga." The disguised Hiei announced. The crowd was silenced in shock as the man came out he had pale spiked blonde hair and he had dark emotionless blue eyes. The man showed no happiness or excitement at his new position. The man's skin was pale but not terribly so, he just looked like he hadn't seen the sun in a long time. The crowd cheered but they were still nervous about the new man.

"I would like to say that I have enjoyed my time as Mizukage and I would like to say that I trust that this man will help continue my plans to get rid of the curse that is those bloodline limits." The crowd went silent at this, another man who just wanted to cause more destruction. After the meeting Hiesuke sat in his office going over files.

"Send for Arashi Kaito." Hiesuke said to an anbu in the room.

"Understood Mizukage-sama." The anbu replied. A few minutes later a boy with violet eyes and light blonde hair walked in. He was only twelve or so and he had stitches going up his eye.

"Yeah what did you want." The boy spoke disrespectfully towards Hiesuke.

"As I have read, the previous Kage wanted you to release your demon on the borders. This would result in your death. Do you understand this?" Hiesuke asked. Arashi glared before nodding.

"Yeah I get it. He refused to let me get ninja training besides basic genin stuff. He didn't want me to be able to protest. So are you telling me this so you can say that you're going to speed up the plan?" Arashi finished with his glare. Hiesuke stared him down for awhile before answering.

"No I am putting an end to the plan. You're a genin now I'm going to place you on a special team for your training congratulations." Hiesuke said shocking the boy.

"W-what? You're making me a ninja?" the boy asked shocked.

"I just said that now go to the store and by supplies. Here is the amount needed to cover expenses." Hiesuke said before handing Arashi a wad of bills before dismissing him.

"Go call off all forces sent to search for holders of bloodline limits. Tell the council that the hunt for bloodline limits has been called off." He told another anbu. The anbu nodded before disappearing. Hiesuke smirked to himself. 'You have one last performance as the Mizukage Hiei, now you just have to die.' Hiesuke thought to himself.

"Cancel all meeting's that have been scheduled for today. Also send a message to the council to send out ninja of Chunin rank to find anyone with a bloodline limit and offer them a chance to get ninja training." Hiesuke said into an intercom. After finishing his orders Hiesuke waited for his plan to come into motion. After a couple of hours waiting for his actions to set in, word had spread to the civilians that the civil war was coming to an end and the bloodline wars were over. The council called the new Mizukage to them.

"How dare you destroy everything I worked for!?" The former Mizukage shouted. Another council member tried to calm him.

"Now calm down he is the new Mizukage you have to except his orders." Rage appeared on the former Kage's face before he shouted.

"No I will not let him destroy everything I have worked for!" the man charged in and did a quick combo of punches, all of which Hiesuke dodged. Gasps and screams followed as the former Kage continued his assault until he suddenly grabbed his chest. He gasped in pain before falling over. Some ninja ran in and checked on him before saying he was dead.

"Fool, you were far too old to exert yourself like that." Hiesuke said coldly before dismissing the council saying he would take care of things. Once they were sure everyone was gone the Kage transformed into Hiei. Hiei stood up angrily.

"Shit. Did we have to go with the plan that involved me stopping my heart?" Hiei asked angrily.

"Yes it is most efficient because it would prove the Kage dead and you are capable of setting up a lighting jutsu to wake your heart up after I send a surge of chakra through your coils." Hiesuke said calmly. Hiei just stared at him dumbly before mumbling to himself.

"Let's get back to the Mizukage mansion. Suzume should be there with the Kage's body." They both used the shunshin jutsu after Hiesuke said this to get to the house. When they got to the house they saw Suzume sitting on a couch next to a body bag. Suzume was a beautiful girl with long, red hair that went down to her knees. She had beautiful violet eyes that seemed to glow in the dark room. She was about 5'4 or 164 centimeters tall. She had long legs that had black sandals that came up to her mid shin. She wore a tight black and white dress that showed a lot of cleavage of her large chest she had pitch black gloves that ended just below her shoulder. All in all she was a very beautiful woman. And Hiei constantly reminded her of that by begging her to go out with him. But he surprised by just sitting down and grumbling. She looked at Hiesuke questioningly.

"Don't get used to it, he's just mad." She nodded at the short explanation before she started talking.

"Okay I was able to make the killing blow that Hiei delivered to his back disappear and I made the other wounds just seem like old battle wounds. So as long as nobody looks deeper than the outer body they shouldn't notice anything that could prove that you killed him. Just as long as you wait awhile and don't let someone too skilled look at the body before the funeral everything should run smoothly." Suzume finished and watched as Hiesuke smirked and Hiei even stopped grumbling to smile at the thought that everything worked. And with Hiei back to his normal self he tried to cop a feel on Suzume and she beat him to a bloody pulp. Yes the world was going to get a lot more interesting now, and life changing events were going to take place now. But even with their plans in motion problems would always lie ahead. The akatsuki were going to show up soon and they needed to prepare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally done typing! I really hope you like and please review. If you don't then I get sad. Reviews are like crack once you try it you can't stop. So if there are any problems or questions ask. Oh and you guys can pick should I go with Japanese or English names for jutsu? Oh and more will be explained next chapter this was mostly a build up chapter for plans to change future events. Good bye my fans if I am correct this allows me to reach the 10,000 mark so I should get a lot more views.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay sorry I started this right after I posted the last chapter, but this probably will not be up for awhile. You see I have school right now which is really hard. I'm taking certain classes a grade early, one of my teachers wants me to write a 15 page autobiography, I finally have friends, I like to read, and I am currently trying to right a book that I plan to publish and sell in the distant future, so I am kind of busy and I don't have a lot of time to write considering I now have a very hectic schedule. While this may be true I will try to write when I have time. So until I get used to this schedule sorry for the long waits. But I'm probably boring you of you have any questions please put them in a review and if I am confused I will ask you to go to my forum to elaborate. Now I'm sure a lot of people skip this so whatever. I'm not in a good mood so this is all you get. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other devices I incorporate into this fic. All of the things I use belong to their respective owners. All I own is the idea for these plot changes and the ideas of my oc's. By the OC list is going to keep getting larger. Anyway start reading I'll try to make it long.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Back in the leaf village one Naruto Uzumaki was waking up. This boy was a boy hated by many of the villagers who only saw him as the demon he held. At a time Naruto had been severely affected this and he almost ended up becoming the demon they thought he was, but one day he finally found precious people. Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku, Iruka Umino, and the old man Hokage had all become his family. Ayame was like a sister, Teuchi was like a grandfather, Iruka was like a father or older brother, and the Hokage was like a grandfather.

Without them Naruto wouldn't be the same boy he was now. Getting out of bed Naruto walked over to the fridge and went to grab the milk before he heard a shout.

'_Don't drink that! Check the expiration date._' The voice said nervous. Naruto jumped and fell over because he had completely forgotten about the voice.

"Shit, don't do that! You wanted me to check the milk right?" Naruto said in a state of shock. He checked the milk before noticing it was expired.

"Hey how did you know it was expired?" Naruto asked the voice.

'_Bad experiences._' The voice answered simply.

"Okay then, I guess I don't want to know, voice thing, really what the hell do I call you? Voice thing is kind of a stupid."Naruto demanded tired of being confused.

Deep in the recesses of his mind the other Naruto thought. He couldn't tell Naruto that he was him. Okay now things were getting really confusing.

'_Call me Roku._' The voice, now known as Roku, said. Hidden from Naruto, Roku thought 'well I was planning on becoming the 6th Hokage or the Rokudaime so this name should fit for now.

"Oh okay then Roku." Naruto said breaking Roku from his thoughts.

'_You're going to be late for the team assignments._' Roku said suddenly.

"What!?" Naruto screamed in shock. He looked at the clock before cursing and getting changed. After he was finished changing Naruto ran out the door towards the academy.

Getting there in time Naruto sighed before sinking into a random open seat which happened to be right next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was the last loyal member of the Uchiha clan. He was the only one allowed to live after one Uchiha had massacred the clan for an unknown reason. The boy who had once shown at least some happiness before but now all he did was scowl and brood, yet he somehow had fan girls who would stop breathing if he said it wasn't cool. But that is a story for another day. When Naruto noticed that he was sitting next to Sasuke he scowled but he didn't have time to complain because Ino and Sakura were having a fight about who got to class first before they both ran over to the Sasuke's desk.

Naruto got up to say hello to Sakura but her and Ino pushed him out of the way. After some fighting Sakura ended up sitting next to Sasuke while Naruto sat next to Sakura and Ino sat in the row behind them. Iruka came in and told everyone to quiet down before announcing the teams. The teams were team 7 which had Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke on it, team 8 which was Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Naruto didn't really care about team 9, but team 10 consisted of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Iruka told them to wait for their sensei's here. Now that the class had no teacher everyone began talking. Also all of Sasuke's fan girls started swooning over him which only enraged Naruto.

Naruto jumped on his desk and started glaring into Sasuke's eyes, and Sasuke glared back.

'Wait this seems oddly familiar…' Roku said which Naruto ignored. The fan girls started yelling at Naruto but he continued to glare. You could almost see electricity dance between Naruto and Sasuke's eyes. The guy behind Naruto accidently bumped Naruto forward.

'Shit Naruto move!' Roku screamed. Naruto reacted and so did Sasuke just as their lips were going to touch Naruto used his left arm to push Sasuke and Sasuke did the same thing.

This resulted in Sasuke getting pushed towards his fan girls. And Naruto's forward momentum continued.

Sasuke landed on Sakura with their lips touching and with Naruto to collide with Hinata having their lips touch. Time froze for a second. After what had happened finally set in Sasuke shot up to his feet holding his mouth while blushing crimson, red. Naruto did the exact same thing, while Hinata was bright red holding her mouth in shock.

'N-N-Naruto-kun just kissed me! Naruto-kun just kissed me! He kissed me, he kissed me!' Hinata cheered in her head but on the outside she got faint headed and leaned against a desk. Sakura was crimson face and she had a dreamy look on her face as she dragged herself up. On the inside inner Sakura was cheering for their success and silently thanking Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke instantly pointed at each other.

"You teme!"

"You dope!" They each screamed the nicknames at each other.

"You teme why did you push me and how dare you kiss Sakura-chan!?" Naruto screamed.

"Me? You dope, you're the one who pushed me and you pushed me into the fan girls! Do you realize how much trouble you caused by that?" Sasuke screamed with an unusual amount of emotion.

"What all I did was push into them and you kissed someone? Wait oh my god you're gay aren't you? No wonder you're mad now that you kissed a girl they won't take the subtle hints!" Naruto said shocked. Kiba started laughing his ass off again while the girls started shrieking. A look of rage crossed Sasuke's face.

"I'm not gay! I meant that now they are going to go after me even more! And it's all your fault dope!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto.

"It isn't my fault! I was bumped and I saved us from kissing! Wait… bumped… you!" Naruto screamed before pointing at the boy who had bumped him. Sasuke too glared at him.

"I'm going to kill you!" they both shouted.

"Wait it was an accident! No, no not the face!" the boy screamed as Sasuke and Naruto kicked him in the face Knocking the boy out. Naruto and Sasuke turned to each other before grabbing each other and slamming each other over a desk. They both vanished from sight until Naruto's arm came up and then went down a couple times before a slightly bruised Naruto came up.

"Hah the I knew the teme couldn't take me." just as he thought he was safe Sasuke jumped up from behind and slammed his face into a desk. Naruto's head rebounded up and Sasuke round house kicked Naruto in the face knocking him over. The rest of the class winced as Sasuke started stomping before doing an elbow drop on Naruto. Sasuke stood up arrogantly and started to climb over the desk slowly but Naruto jumped back up and grabbed Sasuke's head before doing a bulldog over the desk smashing Sasuke's face into the desk. Naruto laughed as Sasuke fell back down before he turned around to get back in his seat but Sasuke grabbed the chair of the boy they knocked over and he chucked it at Naruto. Naruto ducked when Roku told him to and the chair hit the laughing Kiba in the arm.

"What the hell was that for you bastard?!" Kiba shouted before throwing his chair at Sasuke but it hit Naruto knocking him aver the desk and again out of sight. People started screaming in shock as Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's hood. Kiba jumped the desks, grabbed Sasuke's shirt and punched him in the face. Sasuke took the punch before kicking Kiba in the gut sending him over another desk. Sasuke sighed but Naruto jumped up, slammed his forearm into Sasuke's head and he jumped over to Kiba and punched him in the face. Kiba then kicked Naruto in the causing Naruto to bump into another genin.

"Hey watch it!" the boy said trying to punch Naruto who ducked. Instead he punched another boy who hit him back. A brawl started and Kiba bumped into Choji.

"Move it fatso!"

"Did you just call me fat? Nobody calls me fat!" Choji roared before starting a fist fight with Kiba. Kiba ended up kicking Choji in the face sending the large boy crashing onto Shino's desk crushing a bug the boy was looking at. Shino suddenly grabbed Choji's shoulder and flipped over the boy before punching him. Choji punched back and they started a fist fight.

The girls started smacking each other and pulling hair until only Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru were the only ones not fighting.

"Damn it I can't get any sleep with all of this noise." Shikamaru said tired. Kiba suddenly was thrown on top of Shikamaru. That was the last straw as Shikamaru shot up, grabbed the fallen Kiba's jacket before punching him.

"Damn it I just want to sleep but now that isn't going to happen after you hurt my damn back." Shikamaru said as he started fighting Kiba.

'_Damn it… can you not go a day without causing havoc Naruto?_' Roku asked sarcastically. Naruto ignored him in favor of punching Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of the room the Jounin were showing up and they heard the chaos going on. When they were about to open the door it smashed open as a chair flew into the hallway. When they walked in and used cleared their throats the students stopped in interesting positions. Shikamaru's head was an inch above a desk being held there by Kiba while Shikamaru's elbow was pointed at Kiba's stomach. Shino had his hands around Choji's neck and Choji's fist was above Shino's head. Naruto had Sasuke by the front of his shirt and his fist was right next to Sasuke's face while Sasuke held Naruto in the exact same position.

"What is going on in here?!" one Jounin screamed watching the children stand there like deer in the headlights. All of the children immediately pushed away from each other and said as one 'nothing'. The Jounins glared at the children before they started to lecture.

One, thirty minute lecture later and the children got back with their teams and left with the angry Jounin. Not every team was gone though, as team seven sat there angry and bruised. Except for Sakura, she was smiling with a dreamy look on her face. Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other but on the inside they were both a little happy. It had been fun to just get into a brawl, it had helped them release all the stress they and anger they had.

'_Ya know me and my best friend were just like that._' Roku said suddenly. Naruto suddenly got very angry and shocked.

'What!? Me and Sasuke aren't friends I hate the teme!' Naruto shouted in his head. It was something Roku had taught him earlier so that he didn't seem insane.

'_Two things, one it's Sasuke and I, two I never said you were friends but the way you jumped to a defense against that makes me change my opinion._' Roku said in turn. Naruto's face went slightly red with anger and embarrassment at having a lecture by the voice that mysteriously appeared in his head.

'Hey why are you in my head? I know you said something bad happened but what does that have to do with you being in my head?' Naruto thought confused at the concept. Roku took his time thinking about what to say that wouldn't blow his cover. He chose to go with the truth but he would cut out the parts that connected the two of them.

'_I'm in your head because not too long ago my entire village was destroyed. Everyone I cared about was killed and I was on the verge of death. Then some man showed up. I'm not sure how or why, but the man offered me a chance to survive, to keep fighting. I couldn't answer because of my wounds but he suddenly mumbled something and he said if I could connect with my host then I would be able to continue fighting. If I ever meet that man again I'll find the answers and I'll try to explain it better, but for the moment I have no clue as to why I'm in you specifically. Sorry._' Roku said.

'Oh…' Naruto thought back realizing he brought up bad memories for Roku. Before he could continue the door opened to reveal a man with a cloth mask covering the lower half of his face. He had gravity defying silver hair that pointed to the right. Also he had one eye covered with his headband. His other clothing was that of a standard a standard Jounin. The man smiled, if that was what the upside down U meant. He apologized for being late and made some stupid excuse about an old lady before telling them to meet him on the roof and disappearing in a puff of smoke. After some grumbling and complaining the genin went up to the roof to meet with their sensei.

When they got up there the man motioned for them to take a seat on the steps leading to an open area that let you have a beautiful view of the Hokage Mountain. Naruto had been up here many times but he had never noticed that the mountain seemed to glow from the way the sun hit it. Naruto was suddenly broken from his thoughts when the man started talking.

"Hello I'm your new sensei for squad seven nice to meet you. Now I would like you to introduce yourselves. You start first pinky." The man said before pointing to Sakura who sat right between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Um well what should we say?" Sakura said unsure how to start. Kakashi thought for a second before answering her question.

"Well, tell me your name, your likes and dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Sakura nodded at the explanation before starting.

"Okay, my name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are," she stopped blushed and looked at Sasuke before continuing, "my dislikes are Naruto-baka and Ino-pig!, my hobbies are," again she stopped to look at Sasuke and her blush deepened even more, "and my dream for the future is," this time she squealed to herself.

'Damn it a fan girl!' the man thought angrily. Why oh why did he have to have a fan girl on his team.

"Okay then... kid in the orange jumpsuit, your next." The man said breaking out of his thoughts. Naruto nodded before starting.

"Okay I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my like's are-." Naruto was cut off by Roku.

'_Don't say anything about ramen, Sakura, or Sasuke._' Roku warned. Naruto paused easily catching the others attention. He had started energetically but had then suddenly stopped speaking whatsoever.

'But what am I supposed to talk about?' Naruto thought back.

'_Improvise. You're a ninja, think of this as training. You need to be able to think up an excuse on the spot so figure it out._' Roku said saving himself from explaining and Naruto from looking stupid.

"Um training, my dislikes are losing, my hobbies are to train, and my dream for the future is to become Hokage so everyone will respect me… and to be able to protect everyone I care about." Naruto finished up trying not to do as Roku had said. The man with the silver hair stared at Naruto for a minute looking surprised.

'Hmm maybe these kids will be interesting after all.' The man thought to himself.

"Okay broody kid your next." The man said again breaking from his thoughts. Sasuke glared at the nickname but did as told.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have very few likes and many dislikes, I don't have any hobbies, and my dream… no… my ambition is to kill a certain man." Even though he said this calmly, Sasuke was radiating hatred. Inside of Naruto, Roku frowned sadly realizing that Sasuke hadn't had friends b now, meaning that he was a cold boy who thought everyone would slow him down. The man stared at them oddly.

'Why do I have to deal with this squad? One's an annoying fan girl, another is an emotional wreck, and the last one is an orange wearing kid with a demon in him. Oh well, maybe I'll have a bit of fun.' The man thought.

"Okay meet me at training ground seven tomorrow. I'll just assume that you know where that is." The man was just about to leave before Naruto screamed at him.

"Wait! You never introduced yourself." Naruto said to the man.

'He picked up on that even with the new information, huh, well this could be a little bit easier.' The man thought.

"Oh your right! Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes, I don't really have any hobbies, and I've never thought about a dream for the future."

The man, now known as Kakashi, said while rubbing the back of his head, his eye curved showing his smile. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stared at him oddly.

'Man that was lame…' all three genin thought.

'_Naruto! Don't underestimate him based on his appearance and how he introduced himself. I know for a fact that Kakashi Hatake is one of the strongest ninja in this village. If anything happened to the old- I mean Hokage, then Kakashi would be the most likely choice for Hokage._' Roku said just as Naruto began doubting Kakashi's skills. No one would insult his sensei while he was there believe it! Damn he had to stop saying that. Naruto almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden statement. The little slip up Roku made when talking about the Hokage was ignored as he thought about Roku's declaration about Kakashi.

'How do you know about Kakashi, and why did you snap like that?' Naruto thought back curious.

'_I know about Kakashi because he is a very famous ninja outside of the leaf village, and I snapped because I respect Kakashi's skills as a ninja greatly and I felt it was insulting how you assumed he was weak._' Roku said before muttering an apology. Naruto nodded accepting both Kakashi's statement and Roku's explanation.

"Okay that's about it I'll see you guys at 5am tomorrow at training ground seven. Oh and by the way, don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked. Kakashi got a scary look on his face.

"Because the survival training we will do will make you puke." Kakashi said seriously before smiling again. The three genin had looks of slight shock on their faces at the information of their training.

"Well if that's all see you tomorrow. Oh and one last thing go get your picture's taken for your ninja ID's, bye." Kakashi said before leaving.

'I see what you meant when you said he was a good ninja Roku. He was scary when he told us why not to eat breakfast.' Naruto thought to Roku as his teammates began leaving.

'_Quickly, tell them to eat breakfast tomorrow and just repeat after me when they ask why._' Roku told Naruto. He listened and quickly informed his teammates.

"Um… I think that we should all eat breakfast tomorrow." Naruto declared, nervous. Sasuke stared at him indifferently while Sakura yelled at him.

"Naruto what are you thinking? Sensei said to not eat breakfast we can't just ignore his orders!" Sakura shouted at Naruto. In her mind, inner Sakura was calling Naruto an idiot. After listening to Roku, Naruto responded.

"Well for one, if we are going to do a survival exercise, then we need our energy." Naruto responded a bit nervous. Sakura thought it over for a second.

"Well you surprisingly have a point Naruto, but we shouldn't disobey our new sensei, it will make a bad impression." Sakura said back. Sasuke had slightly contemplative look on his face.

"While that may be true, a true ninja has to bend the rules sometimes for the better of their team right?" Naruto responded.

"You may be stupid dope, but for once I agree." Sasuke said back. Sakura instantly blushed remembering Sasuke was there before agreeing too. Naruto went to get his picture taken for the ninja ID. Instead of making a big thing about it and painting his face, Naruto took a simple picture. Sure he really wanted to paint himself and look cool, but Roku told him that the village wouldn't allow a picture like that. As Naruto brought the file to the Hokage Roku got more and more excited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I remember correctly then this is the day that I met Konohamaru. Perfect, Konohamaru was one of my best friends even if he was a little annoying, having this Naruto meet him is perfect." Roku said to himself. Behind him the giant fox made some sort of grunting noise.

"**Stupid humans, the child is weak. What could he possibly be useful for, besides target practice?**" the fox said to Roku. In turn Roku glared at the demon.

"Shut up you damn fox. You could never understand a human relationship." Roku said coldly. The fox stared directly into Roku's eyes.

"**Human, I am interested in you. You go from being an idiotic fool, to being an emotionless machine. From what I know of you humans this is unusual behavior.**" The fox said out of nowhere. Roku stared at the fox before finally realizing that the fox was trying to ask a question.

"Oh, so you are interested in a pathetic human. Well to answer your question, when a human has seen as much death and sadness as me, then we are able to get rid of our emotions when needed. A perfect example would be the fourth Hokage. He saw a lot of death when he was in the great ninja war, so he learned to seal away his emotions to make the pain go away. An example of when he did this was probably when he sealed you into the kid." Roku answered. The fox made a slight sound of understanding.

"**So what you're saying is that you seal away those foolish emotions to make yourself feel better? You humans are more pathetic than I thought. Instead of being fools and trying to forget the pain, you should kill those who caused the death. Make them suffer and tear them to pieces.**" The fox said back. Roku replied angrily.

"All revenge does is cause more pain and sadness. The best way to try to cope is to make sure that no one else hurts your precious people." The fox laughed.

"**Protect your precious people? Ha, stupid human, friendship and bonds are foolish.** **True power comes from hated and vengeance. You and your pathetic friends are stupid to think otherwise.**" The demonic being said with a laugh. Roku glared at the demon. He didn't mind being insulted, but no one insulted his precious people.

"Ya know that seal keeps you stuck in there, but it doesn't keep other things outside." Roku said to the fox coldly. The kyuubi just laughed at Roku before responding.

"**Fool, you think that coming in here would do anything? Then come in mortal, and feel my full power!**" the kyuubi responded. Roku just smirked at the fox before reaching into his weapons pouch.

"I'm not going to come in there. Hey fox, you may be immortal, but I'm sure that a knife to the eye hurts!" Roku shouted before throwing a kunai into the fox's eye. Kyuubi roared loudly, shaking the entire room.

"**You fucking, damnable human! You dare strike me? I will kill you!**" kyuubi roared**. **Roku had a smirk on his face knowing that the fox couldn't do anything but yell. Or so he thought.

Red chakra shot through the bars and slammed into Roku's body. He was sent flying to the other side of the room while the red chakra turned into a roaring fox's body with no tail. The red body slowly morphed until it was a red haired, red eyed version of Roku. Roku stared in shock and slight fear at Kyuubi. The demon fox smirked back before shooting forward slamming a foot into Roku's gut. Roku glared before getting into a fighting stance. The fox flew forward and sliced at Roku with claws. Roku ducked and slammed a foot into the fox's face. The fox roared before charging at Roku again. This was futile as Roku slammed a foot into Kyuubi's face.

"Damn, and I was worried. I should have realized that you can barely get any chakra past the seal." Roku said causing Kyuubi to roar. After ducking under one more strike Roku kicked the fox hard enough to knock it back into the cage causing him to dissolve into red chakra.

"Take that fox, and remember it!" Roku shouted.

"**Damn human, this isn't the end I'll kill you soon.**" The fox said before closing its wounded eye and resting.

"Damn fox, I don't plan on losing to you." Roku said to the fox. Roku too closed his eyes and decided to rest. Fighting the fox was the most work he has had to do since he came back. He would definitely need to get in shape if this was going to happen again.

Well that was a problem for tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Arashi, these are your new teammates Eita Hattori, and Akira Haze. Your new sensei is Hiei Kyuuga. Have fun." Hiesuke said to Arashi. Arashi looked at his new teammates. A grinning man in a red coat, with a hood covering his head was his new sensei. The man had a sadistic smile on his face and he was playing with a knife. His teammate, Eita, was an arrogant looking boy. He had spiked silver hair and he wore an open black jacket, cargo pants, and he had on a white t-shirt that had knifes, bottles of pills, and bags. His last teammate, Akira, had long silver hair with a slight frown on his face. He had gray-blue eyes, a necklace with a small metal pendent on it. He wore a black and gold jacket with a black sleeveless shirt underneath it, a pair of black cargo pants, and multiple scrolls strapped around a leather belt. Arashi smiled to himself.

This was going to be fun.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sorry that these chapters take so long to write but I'm really busy lately. I'll get started on the next one soon but I'm busy writing an autobiography for school. Well you guys are probably bored please review and goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi my very few readers according to the reviews. How's it going? Having fun? I'm not. I constantly try to get these chapters up but I'm swamped with work, like the damnable 15 page autobiography. Well just to tell you that I am actually trying here is the date I started typing this 11/26/08 the day after I posted the last chapter. I have no doubt that this won't be up until December so sorry for the fact that you have to wait. To my loyal readers I thank you. Now on with the story. Oh crap, right Disclaimer I own nothing, everything I use besides my mind and the idea for my oc's belongs to the original creators of the series. One last thing, my friend deathcas is writing a fic called ENTER THE LABRINTH. It is in the miscellaneous game section so I don't think that I will get the attention it deserves. If you are interested then please go to my profile where I have a link at the very bottom. Thank you and on with the action.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naruto's eye was twitching now. He had come to give the old man his now complete ID but some annoying kid came out of nowhere threatening the Hokage before tripping over his

own scarf. Now the kid was blaming him for tripping him.

"You tripped over your own damn scarf!" Naruto shouted. Lately he could expect Roku to keep him from doing anything rash but he had gotten really quiet after he told him to not take

a bad picture.

"Liar! I know that you tripped me! So apologize." The little boy demanded. Naruto finally snapped and picked the boy up by the front of his shirt and raised his fist high up.

"Unhand him you delinquent! That is the honorable grandson of the third Hokage." The man who had been called Ebisu by the Hokage shouted. The little boy looked at Naruto.

'Heh now he won't hit me, he'll just call me honorable grandson and apologize like the rest of them.' The boy thought. The unexpected happened though as he was punched over the

head.

"I don't care if the Hokage is your grandma, I'm not gonna just sit by and be called a liar." Naruto yelled back before leaving the shocked boy, the stuttering sensei, and the sighing old

man.

"Well don't worry honorable grandson, I'll train you and then you can become strong enough not to worry about that delinquent." Ebisu said before looking around.

"Where did he go!" Ebisu shouted looking for the boy.

"I think Konohamaru went after Naruto." The Hokage said. Ebisu started screaming honorable grandson while running out of the room. Hiruzen sighed to himself. Something odd was

going on. He had recently gotten a message from the mist stating that the former Mizukage was dead ad that the new one wanted to form an alliance. He suggested that they each

send a team as a representative to meet at wave to get a direct answer. The alliance looked honest, but you can never reach the top of power without stabbing allies in the back and

mist has never been too trustworthy. Well he was a man who believed in giving everyone a chance. Maybe this could work. More allies meant less of a chance of war. Sighing Hiruzen

looked over the letter again. It stated that a genin team would be sending a new team of genin along with a jonin. Well the letter said to take his time. If a mission to that area came

up he could kill two birds with one stone. Well he would think about it. The Chunin exams would be in a few months. He would finalize things then. Sitting back in his chair the Hokage

contemplated on how to get his paperwork done without taking too much time. Also he had to figure out how Naruto learned Kage bunshin while being with the scroll for a very short

time. Wait… paperwork… plus… kage bunshin… equals free time. Finally! He had figured out how the fourth Hokage had so much time to train. Kushina had been a master at kage

bunshin meaning that Minato would most likely have become a master at using it too meaning that the little bastard had cheated on the paperwork and never told him how to do it.

"Damn you Minato!" the Hokage screamed before making a single clone and heading home to relax.

Back with Naruto the boy's eye was twitching as he was being annoyed by the little kid who kept begging him to teach him a jutsu to beat the Hokage.

"Listen kid, you can't just beat the Hokage and become one afterwards. But if it will make you happy I'll teach you a jutsu that has knocked out the Hokage before." Naruto said with a

mischievous smirk.

"Really? Thanks boss." The kid who had introduced himself as Konohamaru said. Naruto spent the next few hours trying to teach Konohamaru how to use the sexy jutsu. This involved

following women, sneaking a swimsuit magazine, and trying to sneak into a girl's bath. All of these situations ended with Naruto getting hit while Konohamaru got a small don't do it again. After buying a snack Naruto sat down with Konohamaru.

"Hey Konohamaru why do you want to be Hokage?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru looked a bit sad as he answered.

"The old man named me Konohamaru because of the village. But no one knows my name. They always call me honorable grandson and they don't see me they just see my grandpa. So

I want to become Hokage so that everyone will see me just for me." Konohamaru answered. Naruto looked at the boy.

'He wants to be Hokage for the same reason as I do.' Naruto thought sadly.

"Well you can't just become Hokage by trying to beat the old man. You need to work long and hard to be Hokage." Naruto explained. Konohamaru looked a bit surprised but before he

could say anything Naruto told him to come with him to a training field.

When they got to the field Naruto immediately started training Konohamaru. A few hours later Naruto and Konohamaru were still training before they were rudely interrupted by Ebisu.

"Honorable grandson come with me and get away from that delinquent." Ebisu shouted. Konohamaru protested loudly.

"No way! The boss is a way better teacher than you." Konohamaru shouted before he did the sexy jutsu perfectly causing his teacher to start shouting.

"Such a vulgar technique would never work on me! Now come along, we have much work if you want to become Hokage." Ebisu said before glaring at Naruto.

'Those eyes are the same as the others. So he hates me to.' Naruto thought before making twenty kage bunshin. Ebisu smirked and got into a fighting position.

"I'm not weak like Mizuki that won't work on me." Ebisu said. All of the clones smiled before speaking as one.

"Here is my newest jutsu. Take this Harem jutsu!" Naruto shouted as all of the clones transformed into beautiful, naked, blonde women calling Ebisu's name. Ebisu froze before being

shot back by a stream of blood. Konohamaru cheered for Naruto as he watched his sensei get knocked down.

"Konohamaru there is no shortcut to becoming Hokage. You just need to work hard, through blood, sweat, and tears. And if you want to be Hokage then you're gonna have to beat

me." Naruto said. Konohamaru stared at him for a second, and while still smiling he yelled at Naruto.

"You're not my boss anymore. From now on we're rivals. Come on sensei." Konohamaru said. Naruto and him smiled at each other before heading off. Later on when they were training

Ebisu noticed that Konohamaru was working harder than ever and he remembered Naruto's words and he thought to himself.

'Maybe that kid isn't a demon after all. He certainly helped Konohamaru.' And smiling Ebisu ordered Konohamaru to continue this time using his name instead of honorable grandson.

Konohamaru smiled and continued working to get stronger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the recesses of Naruto's mind Roku was waking up. He looked himself over before remembering what had happened. He looked over to the cage and saw the fox's eyes glaring

at him.

"So you woke back up fox?" Roku asked not really caring for an answer.

"**What are you?**" Kyuubi asked. Roku hadn't expected this.

"What do you mean? I'm a human you already knew that though." Roku responded. The fox roared in anger.

"**Don't lie to me! I can feel a dark power in you. No human could have just appeared in here.**" The fox responded. Roku thought to himself as to what the fox could be talking about.

Shit! What if? Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? Just because he had come back in time he assumed he came alone. What if the Kyuubi came back too? Deciding that telling the

fox the truth couldn't hurt he began a shortened version of his tale.

"Well if you want the truth, my real name is Naruto Uzumaki; I came back in time from three years from now. So the power you feel must be the future Kyuubi inside of me." Roku

finished. The fox stared contemplative.

"**Human what you speak of is impossible. You cannot just travel through time.**" The fox responded. Roku decided to tell him about the man in the black cloak.

"I didn't come back myself. A man in a black cloak said some words and next thing I know I'm stuck in here." Roku responded. The fox looked interested now. It turned into a huge

mass of chakra before forming into the red headed clone of Roku. It then walked very close to the bars.

"**Normally I would not be interested in human affairs, but the man you speak of interests me. I know of a clan of you foolish humans that died long ago. Very few survived the **

**massacre. The reason I know of this clan is because it interested me very much. They worked in a way I respected. They destroyed and killed everything that didn't submit to **

**their power. They were the furthest things from humans. They had very odd bloodline limits in their clan. They mixed with many other clans as a means of gaining power. **

**Something they gained from this mixing was a new doujutsu. Once they achieved the highest level of power they could make a short reversal in time. They could only use this **

**once and they sought to fix that problem. Before they could finish the solution a young boy from the clan massacred nearly all of them. Since then no disturbances in time have **

**happened. You must have met a foolish or very smart member of that clan.**" The fox said. Roku was very contemplative at the thought of all of this. Why would someone from such a

powerful clan try to find him and help him?

"What did you mean by foolish or very smart fox?" Roku asked. The fox boy grinned at the control.

"**Why should I tell you? It doesn't seem to help me at all.**" The fox said laughing to itself.

"Why should you tell me? Why indeed? Well it's not like can sit here throwing kunai after kunai at you and beating you down every time you try to attack." Roku said smugly while

twirling a kunai. The fox glared before answering.

"**What I meant human, was that he could have been incredibly foolish wasting something so useful on you or he could be using you to help himself.**" The fox said causing Roku to

nod.

"I have a few more questions fox, what clan are you talking about, how long ago did the clan get massacred, and who was the man that killed them all?" Roku asked. The fox mumbled

something about stupid humans and answered.

"**The clan was the Kyuuga clan, I don't remember exactly how long ago but it was for longer than you have existed, longer than this village has existed. To answer the last **

**question I don't know a name he was some human with hair like yours. He also had a darker shade of your eyes.**" The fox answered. Roku nodded before going back to his

position.

"**Human… what happened that made him send you back?**" the fox asked as Roku turned back. Roku looked shocked at the fox's curiosity, but he answered truthfully.

"The entire leaf village was destroyed, and everyone was dying." Roku answered honestly. The Demon fox started laughing evilly to itself.

"What's so funny?" Roku asked. The fox stopped laughing and looked at him.

"**The human that you saw may have been the one that killed the Kyuuga clan ages ago. I had learned that he had gone to the village after disappearing for years. He seemed to **

**develop a very strong connection to the village. It sounds like he used you to protect the village.**" The fox said before walking away. Roku accepted this and to walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Naruto the Jinchuuriki was training as hard as he could. He needed to be prepared if this Kakashi was half as good as Roku had said.

'_Hey what happened while I was sleeping?_' Roku asked Naruto. The boy crashed into a wall as he was surprised during a diving attack.

'I met up with the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru and taught him the sexy jutsu.' Naruto thought back. The light connection Naruto felt when he spoke with Roku signaling that he

was done talking. Naruto went back to training. After several hours Naruto eventually went home to get some sleep. When he woke up he got ready to go.

'_Naruto eat breakfast._' Roku said calmly. Naruto got nervous.

'Are you sure I don't want to get in trouble.' He thought back.

'_Has that ever stopped you before?_' Roku responded. Naruto smirked before making breakfast. After eating Naruto jogged to the training field. He met up with Sasuke and Sakura there.

After a quick greeting the three of them put their bags of ninja tools together. After nearly three hours of failed attempts to get a conversation going Kakashi showed up. After quickly

getting yelled at by Naruto and Sakura he explained what was going to happen.

"Okay, first of all this is a test to see if you can become a genin." Kakashi started before he was interrupted by Sakura.

"But sensei we already took the genin exam." Sakura said. If Kakashi wasn't a trained ninja and a nice guy he would have called her an annoying know it all.

'Damn know it all. You assume that you know it all. Annoying.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Well Sakura, that was an exam to see if you had the potential to become a ninja. The decision whether or not you become one is up to me." Kakashi said smiling.

"Anyway as I was saying this test has a sixty-six point six percent chance of failure. Only nine of the twenty-seven students will pass. The test is to get these to bells from me before

noon. I expect you to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said over there loud shouts of shock.

"But sensei we can't try to kill you. You could get hurt if we get to serious." Naruto said loudly. Kakashi stared at him. So he didn't want to get serious huh. Well he would fix that.

"You know, it's usually the loud dead lasts that fail first." Kakashi said causing Naruto to get angry and try to throw a kunai at Kakashi but he was stopped as Kakashi appeared behind

him holding him back. After calming him down, Kakashi asked if there were any questions.

"Sensei there are only two bells but there are three of us. What happens to the one who doesn't get a bell?" Sakura asked. Kakashi smirked at the thought of their reactions.

"Good question Sakura. Whoever doesn't get a bell by noon fails and goes back to the ninja academy. If that's all of the questions then let's begin." With this Sasuke and Sakura

disappeared into the surrounding forest while Naruto stayed.

"The idea is to hide you know." Kakashi said.

"Well hiding won't get me anywhere. If we all hide you can get prepared. But if I stay here to get your attention then maybe those two will have the chance to get you." Naruto said

going along with a plan Roku had taught him. Kakashi didn't even bother hiding his surprise. The least likely person to figure it out had just unknowingly found the point of the test.

Now if only him and his teammates could go with it.

'Roku are you sure about this?' Naruto thought as he got ready.

'_Yes. Kakashi won't kill you and teamwork is essential._' Roku answered. Naruto jumped forward and tried to punch Kakashi but the fist was caught. Naruto tried kicking, but his leg was

blacked with a forearm. Next Naruto tried a two punch combo which Kakashi blocked with one hand and then a spin kick which Kakashi ducked to avoid. Naruto was forced to jump back

as Kakashi punched him and reached into his weapons pouch. But instead of pulling out a weapon, Kakashi held a small orange book. Naruto was quick to point out his surprise and

annoyance.

"Why the hell are you reading a book?!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi smiled before answering.

"Why, to find out the ending of course." Kakashi said cheerfully. Naruto ground his teeth before trying to hit Kakashi several times with kunai, shurikan, and punch and kick combos.

After they all failed Kakashi laughed before appearing behind Naruto.

"Never let your opponent get behind you." Kakashi said before putting his hands into a tiger seal. Sakura recognized this as the seal for a fire jutsu.

'He'll kill Naruto if he uses a jutsu from that range.' She thought before screaming for Naruto to get out of the way. Roku was freaking out in Naruto's mind.

'No, no, no! Not again. I was practically molested too many times. I will not let that happen again. First Kakashi-sensei shoved his fingers up my ass. Then that creepy examiner licked

my cheek, then Orochimaru licked me to seal the fox, then Jiraiya kept rubbing my stomach and looking at me in my girl form, then that weird girl kept trying to kiss me to death, then

that Amaru girl was sucking on my thigh. But no more! I won't let Naruto suffer.' Roku thought to himself.

'_Run Naruto! Run!_' but sadly Roku hadn't been fast enough. The Thousand years of death mentally scared Naruto forever. Again.

'Damn you Kakashi!' Roku thought to himself.

'What the hell is wrong with him?!' Naruto asked Roku in his head as he sank into the river.

'_I told you to move. I told you to move but you were to slow so it's your own fault. You're on your own with this._' Roku said before disappearing. Naruto cursed Roku's name before making a

bunch of kage bunshin and having them hide under water. Naruto shot out of the water first, and charged at Kakashi with a kunai pointed at him. Kakashi easily caught him before the

knife hit. Naruto grinned as Kakashi was suddenly grabbed from behind by a clone.

"Ha! You should take your own advice." Naruto said as the rest of the clones came running out of the water. Sakura was shocked by the fact that the clones were real, while Sasuke

got an annoyed look on his face.

'So the rumors were true… he can use the shadow clone jutsu.' Kakashi thought to himself. All of the Naruto's surrounded Kakashi and got prepared to fight. The real Naruto charged

forward and punched Kakashi in the face. Just as Naruto thought he had finally gotten a hit, Kakashi turned into a Naruto. The Naruto's started to argue before Naruto dispelled the

others. Naruto realized he was alone and that Kakashi must have used the replacement jutsu. Naruto saw a bell out of the corner of his eye. Naruto was about to do something before

Roku spoke up.

'_Don't so something stupid. Now you're on your own._' Roku said stopping Naruto. Thinking fast Naruto made two clones before having them run for the bell. Kakashi's eyes widened in as

he watched from the tree. He hadn't expected Naruto to do something clever. Well it was too late to stop him; the boy had avoided the trap. He could have the bell for now. The first

clone that charged was caught in a leg trap which had it dangle for a second before it disappeared. The second clone slide past, grabbed the bell, and chucked it to Naruto before

disappearing. Naruto caught the bell before diving into the river and disappearing.

'Damn it! How did the dope get a bell before me?' Sasuke thought angrily as he searched for Kakashi. Sakura was having similar thoughts as she too searched for her sensei. Unluckily

for her, Kakashi found her first. Before she could say anything he caught her in a genjutsu and disappeared. Sasuke suddenly appeared covered in severe wounds.

"S-Sakura… help me." Sasuke begged before going silent. Sakura stared in pure fear.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun! Ahh!" she screamed before passing out. Naruto heard the scream from where he hid and ran to the origin. Just as he started Roku's words echoed in his head. Don't

do anything stupid. Naruto suddenly smirked mischievously.

Kakashi sighed from where he stood. Even though Sakura knew all about genjutsu, she was still so easily fooled by one. As he started to walk he spoke.

"Hey Sasuke, You know I'm really surprised; I heard that you were the rookie of the year. But even the deadlast is doing better than you." Kakashi said nonchalantly. Sasuke glared at

Kakashi before responding.

"The dope got lucky, but I will show you true skill." Sasuke said angrily. He charged at Kakashi with a spin kick. Kakashi caught him, but was forced to put his book away to catch a

punch. Sasuke reached with his last free hand and touched the bell before Kakashi pushed away from Sasuke. Sasuke started doing hand seals and blew out a giant fireball,

completely incinerating the area where Kakashi stood. Sasuke smiled smugly before two hands grabbed his ankles and pulled him down. Kakashi came out of the ground and smiled at

Sasuke's head, which was the only part of him not buried.

"You did well Sasuke I'm impressed." Kakashi said happily. Kakashi was going to walk away but he was suddenly kicked in the back of the head. Kakashi reacted by catching the foot

and tossing it next to Sasuke, revealing the attacker as Naruto.

"What are you doing here dope? You already have a bell." Sasuke said angrily. Kakashi also looked surprised.

"You're my teammate, and whether or not I like you if I expect you to help me I have to help you." Naruto said shocking Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto made three clones and started

digging out Sasuke. Kakashi moved to stop him but he was stopped by several kunai thrown by Sakura. This shocked Kakashi and Sasuke even more.

"I don't need anyone's help!" Sasuke yelled as the clones finished digging his arms out. Sasuke batted them away before dragging himself out of the dirt. The real Naruto looked at

him.

"Sasuke we're teammates. We help each other whether we want to or not." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned for awhile before nodding.

"After get the second bell we settle who gets to keep them." Sasuke said before getting into a fighting position. Kakashi smiled happily, as they all started working together. They had

finally understood the point of the test without being told. Sakura threw two shurikan and three kunai at Kakashi while he was thinking. Kakashi reacted and caught one of the

shurikan around his finger and dodged the other one. He threw the shurikan he held at one of the kunai and knocked it away. Kakashi was forced to dodge another kunai from behind

thrown by Naruto. As he dodged that one he caught one of the last two kunai and threw it at the final kunai. But he failed to notice another kunai hidden in the shadow of the last

kunai and he was stabbed in the thigh. Kakashi cursed and pulled the kunai out before he heard a shout of Grand Fireball jutsu from above. Kakashi's eyes widened as he tried to jump

to the side. He couldn't completely dodge the jutsu and the side of his shirt was burnt. Kakashi was starting to get pissed. They were really good and it was annoying him to hold back.

Just as he thought it was over, about fifty Narutos came out of nowhere and started attacking him. Kakashi started destroying them with the kunai that had been stuck in his leg.

Kakashi didn't just have to worry about that though, because Sasuke ran in and started a small, one sided taijutsu fight with him. But even that wasn't the end as Sakura kept

supplying a weapon defense for them. And Naruto kept using shadow clones to keep him at bay.

"Sasuke catch it!" Sakura's voice shouted. Kakashi didn't understand until Sasuke dived to his side and ran out of the clone army. All of the clones disappeared as Sasuke, Sakura, and

Naruto stood next to each other holding up the two bells. Kakashi smiled as he looked at them.

"I'm very impressed. So who gets to keep the bells and who goes back to the academy?" Kakashi asked seeing how far their teamwork would go.

"Naruto and Sakura can keep them. I'm the rookie of the year, I'm sure I can do just as good a second time." Sasuke said, surprising Kakashi. Sasuke handed his bell to Sakura.

"No way! Sasuke and Sakura are way better than me. They should be on a team." Naruto shouted giving his bell to Sasuke. Again Kakashi was surprised.

"No I barely did anything. Sasuke and Naruto should be the ones to be a team." Sakura said giving her bell to Naruto. Kakashi smiled happily at the short argument. Even though they

were arguing, they showed that they understood teamwork.

"Okay all of you pass." Kakashi said surprising them for a change.

"What?" they all asked shocked and a happy.

"You all understood the point of the test without having to be told. You guys were able to work as a team without being told. I'm very proud of you; you broke the unspoken command

to work against each other to help each other." Kakashi said happily. The three children were very happy now that they knew that they passed.

"I want to tell you something. A ninja who breaks the rules is trash. But a ninja who abandons his comrades is worse than trash. This is the philosophy I live by. That monument over

there has the names of the village hero's carved onto it. They were all KIA. That is what it means to be a ninja." Kakashi said in a manner that made the children think he was just

babbling. Kakashi looked at them.

"We are now officially team seven. There is one thing I want all of you to promise. I want you to promise me that as long as you can help it, you won't abandon a comrade and have

their name end up on this stone." Kakashi said seriously. Naruto smiled lightly before responding.

"You don't have to ask me Kakashi. I would never let someone die if I could do something, so I promise." Naruto said grinning now. Sakura stepped up before answering.

"Don't worry sensei, I promise that I will never abandon my comrades." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke hesitated for a little while.

"I will never abandon a comrade to live, I promise. I will never be like that man." Sasuke said mumbling the last part so that no one but Kakashi heard him. Kakashi frowned for a

second before smiling.

"Okay team seven. Meet me in front of the academy tomorrow at 6:00 am." Kakashi said before leaving in a puff of smoke. Naruto and Sakura started laughing in happiness and

eventually Sasuke smiled. Not smirked, he smiled.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you want to go get some ramen to celebrate?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Naruto is ramen all you think about? Well since you helped us pass I guess I could go eat with you." Sakura said. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"You can come too if you want teme." Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes before sighing.

"I guess I should go as a thanks." Sasuke said shocking Naruto and Sakura. That was the nicest thing he had ever said to them. Naruto laughed before grabbing their hands and

running to the village.

'Damn… I only helped change a few things, but now everything is so much different. Sasuke and Sakura weren't even remotely close to me at this point in time. Well it can't hurt, can

it?' Roku thought to himself.

Back in the village Naruto was pulling Sasuke and Sakura through the curtains to Ichiraku ramen.

"Hi Ayame." Naruto said to the brown haired teenager behind the counter. Naruto dragged Sasuke and Sakura over to the seats and sat down.

"Hello Naruto. Are these your friends?" Ayame asked as she came to the counter.

"Well sort of… there my teammates." Naruto said, not really sure whether or not they were considered friends. Ayame noticed the quiet and decided to change the subject.

"Well what do you want?" She asked.

"I want two miso ramens please Ayame." Naruto said. Ayame nodded and looked to the others.

"Um, just a miso ramen for me." Sakura said unsure. Ayame nodded again before looking to Sasuke.

"Beef ramen." He said shortly. Ayame nodded and went to make the food. After a few minutes of silence the food came and they all ate it calmly, except for Naruto who inhaled the

food. After they finished and paid they went for a quick walk through the village, that Naruto really didn't want to go on. He really didn't want the glares to follow him today. But alas,

he was forced to go.

When they got outside Sasuke Immediately noticed the glares aimed at them. No, it wasn't them it was Naruto they were glaring at, Sasuke soon realized.

'Why would they glare at the dope? Sure he's annoying, but this is just cruel. The feeling of loneliness is one thing but those cold glares' following you is unbearable.' Sasuke looked to

Naruto's face and noticed that the smile on his face wasn't as real as usual. Sasuke wasn't the person to just be nice, but this was unbearable. He would never usually do this, but

Naruto had helped him this morning. He was going to repay the favor and get Naruto out of here for now.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura lets go see how the others did on their tests." Sasuke suggested. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was watching the others who were glaring at him. Naruto silently

thanked him for helping. Sakura agreed and they all went to the academy to see if they could find out if they passed. After arriving Sasuke told Sakura that he needed to speak with

Naruto for a minute and had her go ask Iruka-sensei about the others. She was a bit suspicious but did as asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"What was that about earlier?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked playing dumb.

"Don't be stupid Naruto; I know you noticed the glares aimed at you. What did you do to make the villagers angry at you?" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and decided to play dumb.

"I don't know why. They always glare, so I've gotten used to it." Naruto said. Sasuke looked angry and slightly sickened.

"You've gotten used to it? How the hell can you get used to people staring at you like you're a demon?" Sasuke shouted. Naruto stiffened up immediately. Sasuke noticed this and spoke.

"Apparently something happened to you to make the word demon freak you out. I'll ask you again. Why do the villagers glare at you like that?" Sasuke said. Naruto started glaring at Sasuke.

"I said I don't know so drop it!" Naruto roared. He noticed that Sasuke looked scared suddenly. So Naruto calmed down for a second.

"Naruto what the hell happened to you? You're eyes just turned red." Sasuke said. Naruto looked shocked.

"I-it's nothing." Naruto stuttered. Sasuke's face turned back into a slightly angered one.

"Listen Naruto. You're the one that said we are teammates whether we like it or not, so tell me what the hell is wrong with your eyes and why the villagers treat you like the plague."

Sasuke shouted. Naruto started glaring.

"It's none of your business Sasuke!" Naruto shouted back. Sasuke glared.

"Well it's my business now!" Sasuke shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto shouted back.

"It became my business when the village started hating my first friend!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto got really quiet.

"What do you mean by your first friend?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke realized what he had shouted in the heat of the argument and answered truthfully.

"You know what I'm talking about, we have been friends since we first saw each other at the pond. We were the only people that could relate to each other at the time. We were

always friends, even through the fighting and glaring. So tell me Naruto, what the hell happened to make the villagers hate you?" Sasuke asked one more time. Naruto stayed quiet for

a minute before talking.

"You would hate me like the rest if I told you." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him.

"Naruto just tell. I won't hate you for it, but I will never be able to trust you if you keep this from me." Sasuke said. Naruto got quiet before answering.

"Sasuke when the Fourth Hokage defeated the kyuubi, he couldn't kill it. He had to seal it into me." Naruto said surprising Sasuke.

"So let me guess you think I'm the demon too." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"If you were the demon, I don't think you would just let the villagers glare at you. You would kill them if you were a demon. You wouldn't have helped me if you were a demon. So no

Naruto I don't think you are the Kyuubi." Sasuke said. Naruto got tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Thank you Sasuke. Oh by the way you can't tell anyone about the fox. It's an S-ranked secret." Naruto said.

"So when are you going to tell Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he saw her running back.

"I'll tell her another time. I don't think she would except it as well as you did Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Oh, one last thing dope you better not cheat in training by using the fox's power." Sasuke said slightly jokingly.

"I wouldn't need it to beat you teme." Naruto said back as they got back to their usual nicknames.

"Guys, Iruka-sensei said that the others ones that passed were Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji." Sakura said.

"They passed? The fatso, the lazy bastard, the dog freak, the bug guy, the banshee, and that weird girl. Those are the last people I expected to pass." Naruto said and Sasuke

agreed. Sakura scolded Naruto for being mean and told them that they should get home to get some rest. Sasuke and Naruto agreed and they all parted ways.

'things are going so much better. Sure the kiss thing was kinda creepy and I couldn't save Naruto from the thousand years of death but things are way better than they were before.

Well Naruto had a long day so I'll let him go.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yeah I know I kind of rushed the friendship thing but I personally believe that they were always good friends. Oh and the plot should pick up a bit more next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo, yo, yo homies. Okay enough of that I started this on 11/28/08. Disclaimer I don't own anything in this fic other than my own imagination. Have fun mwahahahahaha.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Okay so let me get this straight, I have to reach at least basic genin skill as fast as possible for a C-rank mission to wave. Are you crazy?" Arashi asked his Kage as he listened to his

next mission.

"Yes I chose you specifically, because I have a feeling that you will be able to make a good impression that the mist has truly changed its ways." Hiesuke said talking about Arashi's

status as a Jinchuuriki and the fact that the leaf knew that the previous Mizukage had feared to make the Jinchuuriki a ninja.

"Oh so you are just using me to make you look better." Arashi accused.

"To be honest, that is your major reason for being put on this mission. I hope that you understand that this has nothing to do with a personal opinion. It is just necessary for the better

of the village." Hiesuke explained knowing that this would affect the boy's trust in him.

"Yeah I understand, I'm a tool to make you look better." Arashi said as he went to the exit.

"You are not a tool. If it makes you feel better you don't have to take the mission." Hiesuke said, trying to keep the little trust the boy had for him. Arashi put on a fake smile.

"No, I'll take the mission, I wouldn't want to make us look bad." Arashi said before leaving. Hiesuke sighed. Being a Kage wasn't easy. This was why he had refused the job every time

he was asked. Now you might be curious as to why someone wouldn't want to be a Kage. That was because you had a lot of paperwork, you had to always put your life on the line for

the village, and you have to watch people die and order your ninja to go into a battle that you know they won't all make it out of. Hiesuke wasn't bugged by the first two, but he

couldn't stand knowing every day that he would cause hundreds of deaths, he would send children to battles which they wouldn't come back from, he had to live knowing that people

would always hate him for sending their friends and family to their deaths. But one of the worst things is to have to get face to face with just one ninja and tell them that they are used

to make the village look better, or telling someone that they have to go on a mission which they have a good chance of death. Even though Hiesuke may seem cold and uncaring, he still felt sadness every time he saw someone die because of him. That is why he always refused to be a Kage until now, when it was necessary for his plans.

"Hiei… get Arashi ready. Life won't be easy; he will need a lot of training with the Akatsuki chasing him." Hiesuke said to the red headed man who sat in the corner of the room. Hiei just

grinned and nodded before leaving after Arashi. Hiesuke sighed again. That was something he had been doing a lot. If he screwed with time too much then he wouldn't be able to

know what would happen next. But if he didn't change enough then this whole trip would be pointless.

In the streets of the Mist village Arashi was looking for his teammates. At least those two accepted him in an odd relationship. The two of them had already been working together long

before the current Mizukage showed up. Their original teammates had been killed on a c-rank mission when a missing ninja showed up. The two of them were already at a Chunin like

skill level, but they didn't mind going over the basics with him. He had a feeling that if they could, they would ditch him for a better teammate, but that was because they had to slow

down to let him catch up. At least they treated him like a friend and didn't try to kill him every time they trained. If he found the two of them, then maybe he could get them to help him

train so that he wasn't just a political tool to the Mizukage. When he finally found them at the training field that their team used he asked.

"Um… Eita, Akira can I ask for a favor?" Arashi asked unsure. He had a feeling they would say no.

"Sorry I'm busy. Ouch! What was that for Akira? Eita said. Akira glared at him before turning to the downcast Arashi.

"Don't listen to this idiot, of course you can ask for a favor." Akira said kindly while Eita mumbled threats to Akira. Arashi looked a bit happier but he was nervous.

"I was wondering if you could give me some extra training, ya know so that I can catch up with the rest of you. I don't want to be useless." Arashi asked nervously. Akira smiled kindly

then frowned while Eita stared curiously.

"Why would you think you're useless?" Akira asked politely.

"I mean how the Mizukage is pretty much using me as a way to make him look better than anything else." Arashi said sadly. Akira frowned at what h heard.

"Arashi you shouldn't think that. He is new to the job, so he is trying to use whatever he can to help the village." Akira said while Eita nodded.

"I guess your right…" Arashi said with a sigh.

"About the training why don't we get started right now?" Akira suggested while Eita agreed with a sigh. Arashi nodded happily before getting started.

Back behind the trees, hidden by the mist Hiei smiled as he watched the team work together.

'Hm, it'll be pushing it but they seem ready to take the upcoming Chunin exam.' Hiei thought as he watched Arashi attempt to walk on water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran through the forest. This was one of the hardest missions he could imagine.

"Sensei, the target is in sight." Naruto spoke into a radio.

"I have also spotted the target." Sasuke spoke.

"I see it too." Sakura said.

"Good… ready, go!" Kakashi said. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura shot out of the trees and tried to catch the small target. Their target ran into the light revealing it too be a small cat with

a bow on it.

"Damn it the target escaped. It's heading towards the village." Naruto said as he chased the cat.

"Go after it!" Kakashi ordered. The children ran as fast as they could. The cat continued to slip away though, and it eventually ran through the village gates. Naruto was right on its tail.

This is why we find Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura running through the streets chasing an evil cat. Naruto ended up getting the closest to the cat. Naruto had to dodge people left and

right. Eventually Naruto came to a street filled with ninja. Naruto had to jump over Konohamaru and his friends, twist around some guy in a green suit, slip between a big guy smoking

a cigarette with a beard and a girl with bright red eyes. It didn't end there though. He had to jump to a wall and kick off of it to get past some guy with a sword who was coughing, and

another ninja with a senbon in his mouth. He had to slip between a man with white eyes wearing a white kimono, and a man with blue eyes and long blonde hair put into a ponytail.

Naruto almost ran into a girl wearing a long trench coat but he moved at the last second. After nearly getting barreled over by a kid in an orange jumpsuit most of the ninja were made

and screamed at him, scaring the cat he had been sneaking up on. Cursing Naruto continued the chase, which brought him into a big circle and ended up on the same street. Unluckily

for Naruto, he didn't do as good as the last time and got himself into trouble. First of all he tripped on Konohamaru which caused him to roll and slam a foot into the man in the green

suits groin which knocked him over. While getting up and apologizing Naruto ran into the couple again but this time he accidently sent them to the ground by hitting their legs. Then

Naruto tried to move around the sick guy and the senbon chewer but he accidently hit the sick guy and he slammed him into the senbon chewer. This sent them into a man who looked

a lot like an older Shikamaru. Next Naruto tried to get up only to bump into the blonde man causing him to fall and get dirt all over the man in the white kimono's, kimono. Naruto tried

to apologize but he ended up walking into the girl in the trench coat, making him accidently slam his face between her breasts. Naruto jumped back apologizing but that wouldn't save

him. So, Sasuke caught the cat while Naruto was chased around the village by a very angry woman.

"I said I was sorry!" Naruto screamed.

"Sorry isn't enough you pervert!" the women screamed while chasing Naruto. Kakashi watched as Naruto was chased around the streets from his position on top of a building.

'I wonder what Naruto did to get Anko that mad at him.' Kakashi thought while Sasuke and Sakura walked up next to him with the cat.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Sakura asked as Naruto was forced to dodge kunais thrown by Anko. Kakashi looked at her like she was stupid.

"Do you want to try to stop her?" Kakashi asked. Sakura got his point and waited on the roof with Sasuke. About thirty minutes later a very beaten up Naruto walked over to them on

the ground.

"Well looks like you guys got the cat, let's go." Naruto said while wincing in pain. After that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all got a slight amount of praise from the Hokage for doing well

on there mission. The Hokage then gave them another mission to weed someone's garden.

'_You're a very lucky kid Naruto; I mean you are alive after that._' Roku said teasing Naruto. Naruto blushed and screamed in his mind.

'I didn't want that to happen!' Naruto shouted in his head.

'_Well you're very lucky still._' Roku said.

'Stupid perverted voice…' Naruto thought to Roku. In Naruto's mind Roku froze.

'P-pervert… No! I became a pervert just like Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya.' Roku screamed in his mind. Naruto finished pulling up the last weed and went to grab another.

'_That isn't a weed Naruto that's an herb._' Roku told Naruto. Naruto nodded and sat back. He noticed Sasuke and Sakura were done to and he smiled. After quickly telling the owner of the

house that they finished they went to training field seven to do some basic training. This routine continued for a few days before Naruto and Roku got fed up with it. Roku urged Naruto

to speak up and he did.

"Okay the missions are to walk the dogs at the Inuzuka compound, weed the Yamanaka gardens-." The cat from before named Tora hissed and you could hear the woman scream for it

to stop running. Hiruzen sighed deeply.

"Catch Tora the cat or-." He was cut off again by Naruto.

"No way old man! I want a real mission not one of these lame ones." Naruto yelled. Iruka stood up and yelled back.

"Naruto speak to the Hokage with respect, and these are the missions that all genin must take. You see D-rank missions are for starting genin like you. Even Kakashi needed to do

missions like these when he was a genin." Iruka shouted.

'I… I don't ever remember doing a mission like that.' Kakashi thought to himself. The Hokage told Iruka to settle down.

'Well I needed to send a genin team to wave anyway.' The Hokage thought.

"Kakashi do you think that your team is ready to have a C-rank mission?" Hiruzen asked. Kakashi thought for a second before nodding yes.

"Okay, send him in." The Hokage said. A man with a bottle of sake in his hand, a rope tied around his head, and bloodshot eyes walked in.

"This is Tazuna, he is building a bridge in wave country and he wants protection from local bandits." Hiruzen said.

"What? These brats are supposed to protect me. They look pathetic, especially the little blond one. Kakashi held Naruto back from doing something stupid.

"Well don't worry I'm a jonin so I can protect you, and these aren't kids they're ninja." Kakashi said as Naruto tried to get out of his grasp.

"Okay team meet me at the village gates in two hours. Take that time to get ready." Kakashi said before leaving with Tazuna. The rest of team seven went home and packed. Two

hours later they all met at the gate with Tazuna. Then another three hours later Kakashi showed up.

"Well lets go." Kakashi said smiling.

'I'm supposed to trust my life with these people?' Tazuna thought to himself. The five of them then left the gates of the village. If only Roku remembered the puddle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the village hidden in the mist Hiei, Akira, Eita, and Arashi were waiting for their orders from the Mizukage.

"Remember this mission is voluntary if you don't wish to go then you don't have to." Hiesuke said mostly speaking to Arashi. Arashi just smirked.

"Okay since none of you are leaving then there is a ship down at the coast. Take that ship and head to wave. Hiei I need to speak to you in private for a minute." Hiesuke said. The

genin got the point and left. Once they were sure they were alone Hiesuke spoke.

"Kiiroi was in the area. He got a tip that Gato has hired Ryuuzaki along with Zabuza to take out a bridge builder named Tazuna. If things seem to dangerous Kiiroi is in the area and it

won't take long for him to inform me. To be safe I'm sending Suzume with your team." Hiesuke said. Hiei suddenly got hearts in his blood red eyes.

"Suzume-chan! Yay I get to go with Suzume-chan!" Hiei shouted. Hiei's face got very serious.

"If I run into Ryuuzaki I'll kill him. He is one of the few Kyuugas' to survive the massacre." Hiei said in a cold voice. Hiesuke nodded.

"If anything goes wrong I'll be there in a second." Hiesuke said. Hiei smirked.

"Even you aren't that fast." He said.

"You're right; I'll be there in two seconds." Hiesuke said with a smirk. They both knew that this mission just got a lot more dangerous. If Ryuuzaki was there then Hiei could be killed.

Hiei just smiled before leaving.

"Don't die Hiei… if you die I don't know if I would have a reason to live." Hiesuke said to the closed door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Naruto, Kakashi had just been torn to pieces. Sakura screamed in fear while Naruto and Sasuke jumped into action. Sasuke ran to the younger if the two demon brothers.

Naruto went for the older. Naruto slammed a foot into the older brother's face while Sasuke swiped the feet out from the younger one. Sakura finally calmed down and threw a kunai

and a shurikan at the chain connecting the two brothers sticking them to a tree. They both released the chain and charged forward. The elder brother went for Tazuna and Sakura

while the younger one sliced Naruto's hand before getting kicked in the face by Naruto. Sakura held out her kunai at the incoming brother. Just before he could stab her Sasuke

slammed a foot into the brothers jaw. Sakura took her chance and threw her kunai into the older brother's arm. He growled in pain before going to strike Sakura. Just before he hit

Kakashi appeared and put the man in a painful headlock. Kakashi disappeared again and had the younger brother in a headlock to. He took the now knocked out brothers and tied

them to a tree with wire.

"All of you did a very good job, I'm very impressed. But Naruto you need to stop moving there was poison on the ninja's claws. I'll drain it in a second. Now Tazuna, I thought that you

said that you didn't have any ninja after you. But these two were aiming for you specifically. Care to explain?" Kakashi said in his serious voice. Tazuna told him a story about how Gato,

a business man, was a cruel man who had taken over wave and he was destroying it from the inside out, and how the bridge was waves only hope.

"I'm sorry Tazuna but this could be a B possibly A-ranked mission. My team isn't ready for this, one of my genin was poisoned because of this mission." Kakashi said. Naruto got angry

and slammed a kunai into his hand splattering blood everywhere. Sakura screamed in shock.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" she screamed.

"There the poison is out… lets finish this mission." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled as he watched that and he agreed. Sakura came around quickly and Kakashi sighed.

"I guess there is nothing I can do if they still want to go. We will continue the mission, but once wave acquires the necessary funds I expect that you pay the full amount for this

mission." Kakashi said as they got into a boat with to get across the sea. Kakashi noticed something odd. There was a boat with a mist symbol on it leaving the land.

"Kakashi sensei isn't the symbol in that boat the same as the one on those ninja's headbands?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked to the team.

"Yes it is. That is the symbol for the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi said.

"So that means that the ship over there has ninja on it?" Sakura asked.

"Most likely it had ninja on it so keep a look out." Kakashi warned the team. He was told by the Hokage that he would be meeting a team from the village hidden in the mist. After the

rower shushed them they traveled in silence. The traveled on land for a while through the swampy marshlands until Naruto threw a kunai in to the trees. Sakura screamed at him when

a snow white rabbit came jumping out. Kakashi instantly got suspicious about the color of the rabbits fur when he heard a whizzing sound

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi shouted as a giant blade came into view. All of the ninja and Tazuna hit the ground and the blade sunk into a tree. Suddenly a man with no shirt

appeared on top of the handle to the giant clever. The man had a bandage mask on his face. He looked over his shoulder at team seven. His headband became visible and it showed

that he was a mist ninja. Well, he was a mist ninja until a few years ago Kakashi knew. This was Zabuza Momochi an A-rank missing ninja and a former member of the seven

swordsmen of the mist.

"Kakashi-sensei… is he one of the mist ninja that was on that ship?" Sakura asked. Kakashi shook his head negatively.

"That is Zabuza Momochi; he is an A-rank missing ninja of the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi said in his serious voice.

"And you are Kakashi Hatake the copy-cat ninja who holds the legendary sharingan." Zabuza said shocking Sasuke.

'Kakashi-sensei has the sharingan! How?!' Sasuke thought. Sakura had no idea what the sharingan was and Naruto was asking Roku.

'Roku what is the sharingan?' Naruto thought quickly.

'_The sharingan is a doujutsu that allows the user to copy other ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. It also allows the user to predict the opponent's movements. It is considered one of the _

_strongest bloodline limits to exist._' Roku summarized quickly. Naruto nodded awed and got ready to fight.

"You three stay out of this, Zabuza is a ninja in a completely different league than you. If you try to fight him, you might die." Kakashi said while pulling up his headband to reveal a red

eye with three comma-like shapes in it. Zabuza smiled before jumping down and pulling his sword out of the tree.

"If you leave now you don't have to die. I'm just after the old man." Zabuza said.

"No chance. I intend to defeat you." Kakashi said. Zabuza smirked before he started his signature mist jutsu. Once it got dark enough where you could barely see, Zabuza

disappeared. When he reappeared he was about to chop the leaf genin in half. Kakashi appeared behind him and stabbed him with a kunai. Zabuza disappeared into a puddle of water

and another Zabuza showed up and chopped Kakashi in half. Kakashi to, burst into a puddle of water, and another Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai pointed at his neck.

"Give it up Zabuza." Kakashi said before Zabuza laughed and turned into water. The real Zabuza then used Water Dragon jutsu to send Kakashi into the water.

'Wait this water is thicker than it should be… Shit!' Kakashi thought as he was caught in a ball of water. Zabuza laughed at him.

"Looks like I win Kakashi, now I just have to take care of those kids and the old man." Zabuza said. Zabuza then made a water clone and sent it after the kids.

"Run! That's an order, take Tazuna and get out of here." Kakashi shouted. All of the genin looked ready to leave but Naruto remembered his promise to Kakashi and he stopped.

"Sensei the day we became a team you had us promise to never abandon a teammate and I never break my promises." Naruto said reminding Sasuke and Sakura remember the

promise. Sasuke looked to Tazuna and he told them to do what they thought was right. Sasuke nodded and charged at the Zabuza clone and was ruthlessly kicked back. Sasuke rolled

and Naruto jumped over him. Naruto then made thirty clones and had them tackle the Zabuza clone. That didn't work as he threw them all away but Naruto threw a windmill shurikan

to Sasuke. Sasuke caught the shurikan and understood the plan. Sasuke threw the shurikan at the real Zabuza. Zabuza laughed and caught it. A second shurikan was in the shadow

of the first and Zabuza was forced to jump over it. The second shurikan suddenly turned into Naruto and he threw a kunai at Zabuza. Zabuza pulled his hand out of the ball of water

releasing the jutsu.

"Hmph lucky shot…" Zabuza said as he swung the windmill shurikan. Kakashi used his metal glove to block the shurikan and responded.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, you were forced to let go because my genin is stronger than you thought." Kakashi said before pushing Zabuza back. Kakashi started messing with

Zabuza's head by finishing all of his sentences. After Zabuza got really angry he used the water dragon jutsu but Kakashi was able to copy him and finish the jutsu. Kakashi smirked as

Zabuza froze in the middle of the next jutsu and Kakashi finished before him. The water vortex jutsu slammed into Zabuza and then Kakashi pinned him to a tree with some kunai.

Kakashi appeared on the tree behind Zabuza.

"Can you see into the future?" Zabuza asked shocked.

"Yes and your future is death." Kakashi said coldly, but Zabuza was hit in the neck by two senbon, giving him the appearance of death. A young ninja wearing a hunter ninja mask for

the village hidden in the mist landed next to Zabuza's dead body.

"Hey who the hell are you!" Naruto shouted getting ready to fight.

"Naruto calm down, that's a hunter ninja from the hidden mist to dispose of Zabuza's body." Kakashi said as he jumped out of the tree.

"Thank you for your assistance, I have been trailing him for awhile but I haven't had the chance to kill him yet. I will take care of the body." The ninja said as they lifted Zabuza's large

body. A man in a long red coat with the hood put up, blocking his hair and eyes appeared. He pushed Zabuza away and wrapped his left arm around the hunter ninja, while his right

arm held a kunai to their throat. The hunter ninja in turn pulled out a senbon and pointed it towards Hiei's stomach. Kakashi was next to Hiei in an instant holding a kunai to his throat.

"Hey, hey, hey I'm on your side so take it easy Kakashi-kun. I am a Jonin sent from mist to speak with you. The current Mizukage temporarily recalled all hunter ninja until he could get

everything under control. So this means that this ninja is a fake." Hiei said explaining himself. Kakashi didn't move for a second before he pointed his kunai towards the hunter ninja.

"So that means that you are Zabuza's ally. Nice trick putting him in a deathlike state so that you can take is body away. But you and Zabuza have lost." Kakashi said. Sasuke, Sakura,

and Naruto were getting confused but they knew that their sensei could take things from here.

"That's what you think!" a voice shouted. Kakashi turned to see a man with long spiky green hair and bright green eyes slam a foot into his gut. Kakashi was forced back and Hiei

turned towards the green haired man.

"Ryuuzaki Kyuuga… it's been a long time." Hiei said with a grim smile. Ryuuzaki smiled back with bloodlust radiating off of him.

"Hiei Kyuuga it has been awhile since your bastard of a brother killed the clan and left me to burn alive in the clan house." He said with a happy tone. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were

terrified at the pure bloodlust and hatred dripping from Ryuuzaki's words. Inside Naruto's mind Roku was in a state of shock, and the fox was laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it! I finally found out something useful. Those two are from the Kyuuga clan, and they know where the man who sent me back is. If I can talk to that guy in the red coat then

maybe I can find out who his brother is." Roku said excited on finding a useful lead.

"**Human, there are some flaws in your plan. Those to members of the clan show a deep hatred for each other. There is a good chance that the human who knows something is **

**going to die. Also what exactly do you expect to do? Do you plan to tell our host to ask where that man's brother is? And if you find the man who sent you back what do you plan **

**to say?**" the demon fox pointed out. Roku thought for a second.

"Well I could tell Naruto that the man might know something about why I'm in his head. Naruto is just as curious as I am as to why someone put me in his head. And if I find the man

that sent me back then I can find out why he sent me back and I can find out if he can help me save the leaf village." Roku responded. The fox just laughed at him. Roku glared before

turning away. Well figuring out about the man who sent him back would have to wait until later. For now he would have to wait for the fight to end. Well he had plenty of time to ask

the man if he won.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I know this chapter is short but I want to save the rest for next chapter. Well see ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Hehe I am so skilled. I'm already starting chapter 6 on November 29 2008 next this chapter probably won't be out till December because I have to write a 15 page biography by December 2 so I might take longer than usual to post. Anyway watch Naruto the abridged series by masakox and vegeta3986 on YouTube it's hilarious. Also read my good friend deathcas fic called ENTER THE LABRINTH. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else besides my own imagination. ON WITH ZEE FIC!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ryuuzaki and Hiei glared at each other while the hunter ninja started to pick up Zabuza.

"Let's go" the hunter said to Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The hunter ninja did the same thing. Hiei didn't bother chasing them. They would be back

soon. Ryuuzaki had a personal reason to kill him and Gato would send Zabuza again. Well he would be ready then. Hiei looked at the surprised genin with a very serious look on his

barely visible face. He suddenly started laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Ha ha we're lucky that they left aren't we. Nice to meet you kids I'm Hiei Kyuuga, jonin from the village of the mist. I'm supposed to talk with your sensei about an alliance but it looks

like he is out cold." Hiei said gesturing to the unconscious Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke jumped to a defensive position. Hiei almost laughed at them. Actually he did laugh at them. After

he finished, Hiei stood up straight, making full use of his very tall figure.

"Even if I was an enemy, which I'm not, do you actually believe that you could beat me? I have two Chunin level ninja waiting around you in the forest, and one high genin level ninja

waiting to prove his skill, so you have no chance." Hiei said as he gestured to the surrounding swamps were three boys came out. One had long silver hair and blue eyes, another had

spiky silver hair and pitch black eyes, and the last one had light blonde hair, and a scar down one of his violet eyes. Sasuke and Naruto tensed and Sasuke spoke.

"Okay if you are here just to speak to us then we need to get our sensei somewhere to rest." Sasuke said calmly. Hiei nodded before picking up the knocked out ninja's body. He

nodded to his team and they all went to surround the group in a defensive position. Tazuna offered to let them take Kakashi to his house to rest. Hiei nodded before he told Tazuna to

lead the way. After about an hour of constant movement the large group finally got out of the dark swamps and arrived in an empty street. Tazuna led the way to a dock where a few

houses were located. Once they reached the edge of the dock Tazuna finally broke the silence.

"This is my house. You can stay here for as long as you need." Tazuna said, trying to be helpful.

"You better let us stay at your damn house, you lied about the mission and put these genin's lives in danger." Hiei said angrily. This whole trip would have been pointless if this team

died, and he wouldn't be the one to tell Hiesuke that they couldn't keep their promise. Not to mention he had to cross the sea which is something he doesn't like to do. He doesn't mind

flying, falling, dying, or anything like that, but he doesn't want to be lost in the sea, dead and never found. The one thing he feared most was being lost and forgotten. Tazuna quickly

apologized for endangering and took them inside. A woman with long blue hair, wearing a pink shirt looked over at them from a kitchen.

"Welcome home dad. Are these the ninja that you hired to protect you?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Yes, these are the ninja I hired. This is my daughter, Tsunami. Tsunami, could you set up a place for them to sleep? They went through a long trip and helped save my life." Tazuna

said nervously. The man in the red coat was very intimidating. Tsunami nodded and went to go set up the beds, but she was stopped as Hiei got in front of her.

"Why is such a beautiful woman forced to do such work? Allow me to help you. I am the great and mighty Hiei Kyuuga and I could never stand by and watch as such a delicate creature

was forced to do such work!" Hiei shouted over dramatically while holding Tsunami's hand. Tsunami had an odd smile on her face while slowly backing away from him.

"No, no you are a guest I can take care of it myself." She said nervously while backing away fearfully. Hiei had an odd look appear on his face now, but suddenly it changed to an

understanding look.

"Ah! I get it, you don't want me to come along because you don't know if you can control yourself around me all alone." Hiei said arrogantly. Tsunami tried to protest but Hiei was

suddenly dragged away by his genin team.

"Come on sensei you're busy enough, you shouldn't be trying to flirt with girls." Akira said, putting a lot of emphasis on 'trying'. Hiei grumbled before following them.

"Sasuke, Sakura… do you think we should trust them?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and Sakura did the same soon after.

"If they wanted to try anything then they would have already." Sasuke reasoned. Naruto nodded but a voice suddenly spoke up.

"No you're wrong first we would gain your trust, follow you around, then finally kill you or capture you." The youngest member of the mist team said. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all

tensed.

"So you're admitting that we can't trust you?" Sasuke questioned. Arashi smirked.

"No, I am just saying that if we were trying to get ya then we would wait, but I wouldn't be telling ya this if I was really gonna get ya." Arashi said. Naruto listened to Roku's response

in his head. Naruto nodded and replied to Arashi.

"True, but then you could be telling us this to make us suspicious of you. Then you get rid of the suspicion by saying you reasoning that you wouldn't tell us this if you were after us. To

shorten things up, you could make yourself suspicious to throw off suspicion." Naruto said with a confused look. Everyone in the room stared at him. Naruto started to grow a bit red in

the face. Hiei summed up everyone's thoughts.

"What the hell did you just say? That made absolutely no sense whatsoever." Hiei said staring at Naruto.

"Forget it! I was just saying that we shouldn't trust you if we don't have proof, so I won't believe you until Kakashi-sensei tells me to trust you." Naruto said before turning away from

Hiei. Hiei shrugged his shoulders and went on with his attempts to seduce Tsunami, most of which involved Akira dragging the man away. Eita decided to do something very productive

and helpful to the situation. He fell onto the floor and went to sleep. This was helpful because now no one had to listen to him. Finally, Arashi kept watching Naruto and he followed him

outside. Naruto realized that Arashi was following him and started jogging. Arashi kept at the same pace. Naruto finally started running and Arashi started chasing at the same speed.

When they got back to the swamp Naruto took to the trees and Arashi followed. After a few minutes of chasing, Arashi lost Naruto. Arashi headed to the next branch but Naruto

jumped out from behind a tree and close lined Arashi. They both tumbled to the ground and Naruto glared at Arashi.

"Why are you chasing me?" Naruto asked angrily. Arashi was silently looking at Naruto's eyes.

"Well?" Naruto again questioned. Arashi broke out of the trance and spoke.

"You remind me of myself… you have those sad eyes, and you don't care what people think of you. You yelled at a possibly dangerous jonin even though he could have killed you. I like

you, you don't give a damn about what people think and you say what you want." Arashi said, surprising Naruto. Naruto was silent with surprise for a moment before speaking.

"You said you said I had sad eyes. What does that have to do with being similar?" Naruto asked. Arashi smiled but his eyes held no happiness.

"You were hated just like me weren't you? You were an outcast and nobody cared about you, it's all in your eyes. Those are the same eyes that I have. Why were you hated?" Arashi

asked with his hollow smile on. Naruto looked surprised but he responded.

"That's none of your business. If you want to know then why don't you tell me why you were hated." Naruto replied. Arashi's smile turned from hollow to a slightly proud one.

"The mist village hated me because I have the three tailed turtle sealed in me. In other words I have the Sanbi within me. That third of the nine tailed Bijuu. You should know a bit

about them, the strongest of them attacked your village." Arashi said. He didn't give a damn what people thought. He had a demon sealed in him and he was damn proud of his skills.

Naruto was surprised that the boy told him that so easily.

'_You should tell him about the fox… he is like you, he would understand._" Roku said from within the confines of Naruto's mind. Naruto took a deep breath.

"The reason my village hates me is because… is because… I have the nine tailed fox sealed inside of me." Naruto said finally. Arashi looked slightly surprised but smiled.

"Well that's interesting. Ya know I never formally introduced myself, my name is Arashi Kaito and I am a genin on Hiei Kyuuga's team." Arashi said cheerfully.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I'm a genin on Kakashi Hatake's team." Naruto said just as cheerfully. While it may have been quick, Jinchuuriki could form friendships easily because of

their relationship. The two of them started walking through the swamp. They talked about their teams and about their training. They also agreed that their senseis' were annoying.

After they walked a bit further Arashi stopped.

"Naruto… do you hear something?" Arashi asked. Naruto got quiet and listened closely. There was the sound of a man screaming at someone. Naruto barely made out a familiar name.

The voice screamed Zabuza.

"Yeah I do… I think someone is talking to Zabuza." Naruto said. The two of them started following the sound carefully until they got to a large building in the trees. The voice was much

clearer now. You could hear that someone was clearly berating Zabuza. Arashi made some gestures indicating that they should check inside carefully. Naruto was going to agree but

Roku spoke up.

'_Wait Naruto, send in a kage bunshin. Trust me it will be a lot safer._' Roku advised. Naruto didn't bother to question but he gave a quick gesture to Arashi to not go in. Naruto and Arashi

went back and Naruto made a clone a safe distance from the building before sending towards the structure. The clone easily invaded the structure and got close to the room. Once the

clone could hear the voices, it gently took a kunai and made a tiny hole to peak through. Inside was the hunter ninja, Zabuza, Ryuuzaki, some short old man, and two men with

swords. The Naruto clone made sure to stay out of sight and spied.

"Zabuza how could you have lost to some weak ninja?" the man said angrily. Ryuuzaki smiled at the man.

"Gato… why don't you relax, another ninja showed up and Zabuza couldn't have won. Also Haku was easily found out when another ninja showed up. They only got away because I

could cover them. The new ninja is a high jonin ninja with kage level skill. You may not realize this Gato but in that kind of fight you need to retreat and regroup. Give us a bit of time

and the old man is as good as dead." Ryuuzaki reasoned. Gato ground his teeth.

"Time?! I don't have time. You need to kill the bridge builder before he can finish the bridge. I won't accept you failing understood." Gato said as he reached his right arm out to make a

point. Unfortunately for Gato he got too close to Zabuza for Haku's comfort so Haku grabbed the arm and snapped it. Gato yelled.

"Damn it I'll fucking kill you!" Gato yelled as his two body guards pulled out their blades. Haku disappeared and reappeared in between the two thugs. Not only that, but Haku was

holding both of their swords at their throats.

"Leave now and I won't kill you." Haku said in a deadly voice. Gato grumbled before leaving.

"You better kill the bridge builder next time." Gato threatened as he left. The Naruto clone sighed in relief that no one noticed it.

"Wait one second Gato. I think Haku and Zabuza noticed it too." Ryuuzaki said. Haku nodded and three weapons shot at the wall. The Naruto couldn't do anything as a senbon, a

kunai, and a shurikan all pierced it, instantly dispelling it. Ryuuzaki smiled as he heard a pop.

"Ah too bad looks like they got away. Well we need to move now. Gouzu, Meizu we need to leave. Haku you get Zabuza's body. Gato you find us somewhere to stay." Ryuuzaki

ordered. Gouzu and Meizu appeared from the shadows and started to gather the needed equipment around the room. Haku started to get Zabuza's body out of bed and Gato angrily

ordered one of his guards to find somewhere for the ninja's to stay. Ryuuzaki smiled as his plans came together.

'Yes this is perfect. Once I kill Hiei, Hiesuke will no doubt come looking for revenge, but Kyouhei should be able to back me up.' Ryuuzaki thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the village hidden in the mist, Hiesuke was going over some files that the previous Mizukage had left. What he found was very interesting. Hiesuke always liked to know

everything he could about an enemy before he fought them and this information was very helpful in his battle. The Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi was banished from the village a few years

ago. The boy had been fifteen when he had left, but he should be about nineteen by now. The reason for his banishment was because he was getting secret ninja training from a

traitor of the village. Originally the boy was supposed to be executed but using the skills the boy had learned, he had escaped and thus they changed the records to say that the boy

was banished for conspiring with a traitor. Hiesuke wanted the boy back; he was a very strong ninja when he had left. He was at least high jonin level, with the capability to take on

some of the strongest ninja out there if needed. The boy in the picture had black hair that came over the left side of his face in spikes. Also he had a light blue kimono that he had left

partially open and there was a scroll placed inside his kimono. Yes he would be a valuable asset but he would need to be found. He was the container of the six tailed shark and which

was the fourth strongest of the tailed demons.

"Hmm… who should I send? Kiiroi is in wave looking for information, Hiei and Suzume are in wave, and I can't get in contact with anyone else that I trust. Not to mention that I have no

idea where to start looking for that boy." Hiesuke muttered to himself. Who would he send to find the boy, and where should he start? He could send ninja to patrol around the islands

of mist, and then look within the borders of the country, but if the boy left then he could be anywhere.

"Where could he be? Let's see, he was forced to run from the mist ninja so he probably left the country. He is the Jinchuuriki of the six tailed shark, and he is a very skilled ninja. Hmm

he could be anywhere, but he is smart enough to go where I least expect it. He is a skilled ninja so maybe he decided to think from my point of view. Go where we least expect, and

then once they finish searching where he would most likely go, he returns. So if I go by that train of thought he may be in the country, or somewhere very close." Hiesuke thought

aloud. It was a long shot idea that no one would go with, but he was the Mizukage, so he could try it.

"If he is somewhere close to the mist then he may be somewhere around wave. I'll have Kiiroi look for information about him." Hiesuke said to himself as he started to write down a

letter on a piece of paper. On it was a quick message telling Kiiroi to look for a man named Sora Tenshi. With the letter Hiesuke sealed a photo of the ninja onto the letter. After double

checking what he wrote Hiesuke bit his thumb and went through a few seals. With a gentle breath saying summoning jutsu a reptile-like creature appeared in a puff of smoke. Hiesuke

rolled the letter up and he put it into a scroll holding case before holding it out to the creature. The snake like summon opened its mouth and swallowed the scroll before leaving out an

open window. Hiesuke smiled to himself as the summoned creature made its way to the ocean. He would have the last laugh. He would kill that one man who defeated him and anyone

who got in his way. That man ruined his life and caused the deaths of the people he cared about. Not only that, but with his return to the spotlight, all of those people who wanted to

kill Hiesuke would have their chance meaning Hiesuke could take care of all of his problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In wave country a man with golden yellow eyes and pale blue hair was walking around staring in disgust. He was sickened that Gato could do something so terrible to entire villages.

This man was Kiiroi Fujita and he was the personal spy of Hiesuke Kyuuga. The man currently wore a tight black sleeveless shirt with cargo pants. He didn't carry any visible weapons

so he could only be identified as a foreigner. He recently got a letter from Hiesuke to drop his search on Gato and Ryuuzaki to look for a ninja named Sora Tenshi, but so far nothing had

turned up. Kiiroi was going to just give up, but Hiesuke seemed to be very urgent about this. Kiiroi turned a corner and ran into a familiar face.

"Suzume what are you doing here?" Kiiroi asked, knowing that she was supposed to be with Hiei. Suzume looked pissed off when he asked that.

"That bastard ditched me. He said that he heard fighting and charged off with his team. He told me he would be right back, but that was yesterday." Suzume said surprisingly calmly.

Kiiroi would have been convinced that she wasn't mad, if it wasn't for the fact that she was stabbing a wall with a kunai.

"Well I'm supposed to be searching for a ninja for Hiesuke, but I'll help you find Hiei. I'm sure that he will be sorry." Kiiroi said.

"Oh yeah, he's gonna be sorry when I shove a kunai up his…" Suzume trailed off when she noticed some young children staring at them. It would be best not to teach them any new

words today. Kiiroi laughed nervously before he motioned for Suzume to follow him. After they questioned around for a bit they found out that they were in the northern part of town.

Suzume had been mumbling things that she was going to do to Hiei and Kiiroi was slowly making some more space between the two of them. While most men would want to be close

to the beauty he was terrified of her right now. Not to mention that the only reason he would be close to her, is to kill any guy who tried to flirt with her. Except for Hiei, but that was

because they were good friends, and Kiiroi had no doubt that Hiei would never ever be a threat to Suzume. The reason he was so protective of Suzume was because she was his

younger sister. Not by blood, but they had been brother and sister ever since Kiiroi found her as a child hidden inside a burning village. She was only three and she was hidden in a

secret basement. Both of her parents were brutally murdered, by bandits. Kiiroi had been traveling with a ninja from the village hidden in the mist. The man was a missing ninja and

had taught Kiiroi because he thought the boy had potential. Kiiroi couldn't join the academy because he had a bloodline limit, and he had to make sure to keep it secret. When the two

were traveling they found a large group of bandits that had been raiding a village. Kiiroi's sensei fought the bandits while Kiiroi went to look for survivors. Kiiroi saved Suzume and she

had become his little sister since then. Kiiroi's sensei was killed a few years later by another missing ninja, and Kiiroi and Suzume grew even closer because it was just the two of them.

It was a few years later that they met Hiei and Hiesuke and since then they had lived very well. Kiiroi was shaken from his thoughts when Suzume called him.

"Look there is a house on that dock. Maybe this is where the bridge builder took him." Suzume said grinning evilly. Kiiroi nodded and walked up to the house. He knocked on the door

gently and a pink haired girl wearing a leaf headband opened the door. She greeted him but her face turned to fear when she saw a mist headband wrapped around his left bicep. She

took a few steps back before calling for someone named Sasuke. A boy in a blue t-shirt came up to the door.

"Who are you?" the boy asked while reaching into his weapon pouch. Kiiroi smiled at the boy's behavior.

"My name is Kiiroi Fujita; I am a ninja from the village hidden in the mist. I'm looking for a man named Hiei Kyuuga. Is he here?" Kiiroi asked. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Yeah I'll go get him." Sasuke said as he walked out of view. Hiei walked up to the door.

"Kiiroi what're you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be looking for info about Gato and Ryuuzaki." Hiei asked as he looked at Kiiroi. Kiiroi thought about what to do. Well

might as well send Hiei to the dogs the fast way. Kiiroi reached out and grabbed Hiei's arm.

"K-Kiiroi what are you doing?" Hiei shouted as Kiiroi threw him out of the building. Sasuke and Sakura ran out the door and Akira jumped off the roof while Eita shot out a window.

"Is he one of Zabuza's accomplices?" Akira asked Hiei as he got ready to fight.

"No, he is a ninja from mist who was sent to investigate the enemy. Kiiroi why the hell did you throw me-!" Hiei was cut off as Suzume kicked him in the back of the head very hard.

"You fucking bastard! Why the hell did you ditch me?" Suzume shouted as she started to stomp on Hiei's head. There was a muffled apology. Sasuke and Sakura stared at the scene in

confusion, while Akira and Eita were slowly backing away.

"Who is that?" Sasuke asked Akira.

"She's a ninja from the mist sent with us, her name is Suzume Fujita." Akira whispered.

"Hiei-sensei heard you guys fighting and told her to wait at the coast, and I guess we kinda forgot her." Eita finished as they slowly backed away. Suzume was now kicking Hiei in the

crotch.

"Well that looks very painful. Now does someone mind telling me why a dead guy saved us?" Kakashi asked as he leaned on some crutches provided by Tsunami. Everyone stopped to

look at him. Hiei dragged himself off the ground.

"Kakashi long time no see. It's been about thirteen years since we last saw each other." Hiei said nervously. Kakashi started to use his serious voice.

"Last time I saw you, you were dead in the forest." Kakashi said. Hiei looked at him quizzically.

"So you didn't see my body at a funeral?" Hiei asked. Kakashi glared back at him.

"You were cremated. You want to explain why you aren't a pile of ashes?" Kakashi asked sarcastically.

"We're ninja Kakashi, and me and my brother are two of the best. We've been running for years, so it isn't hard making it look like we're dead. It isn't any of your business why we left

Kakashi, but I will tell you that we were searching for someone. Now me and Hiesuke are mist ninja's. In fact he is the Mizukage." Hiei said. Kakashi looked slightly surprised.

"You know that this won't help you with making an alliance don't you Hiei?" Kakashi asked. Hiei nodded.

"Okay then, I won't ask any questions, but I am surprised that Hiesuke would become a Kage, I thought that he hated the job." Kakashi responded.

"Yeah he does but it was necessary." Hiei responded. Sasuke instantly asked the question on all of the genin's minds.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Hiei used to be a jonin in the leaf village. Thirteen years ago, when the nine tailed fox attacked we found his and his older brother's body. Apparently we were wrong when we

thought they had died." Kakashi said, clearing up all of the confusion. Suddenly Naruto and Arashi came running towards them.

"We found Zabuza's hideout!" Naruto screamed. Everyone turned their attention to the two genin.

"You found it. Where is it?" Kakashi said in his serious voice.

"We found it in the swamp. I'll bring you there." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded but Hiei stepped forward.

"Kakashi is too injured to go. Me, Suzume, and Kiiroi will go. Naruto and Arashi will lead the way, and the rest of you will protect the bridge builder in case anyone else goes for him."

Hiei said in a very serious voice. Kakashi nodded and told the genin to come with him inside. Naruto and Arashi started to run towards the swamp with Hiei, Kiiroi, and Suzume following

close behind.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Okay I am not so skilled. I didn't finish this until December 13. Sorry I am sad to say the next chap probably won't be out till December 24 or 25. Those are the start of my vacation so I

can work then. I know that it gets confusing, but I use my personal thought process. Also I hope you review, because it helps me write. Also I have been getting reviews about how

the spacing works. I am sorry but someone asked earlier to space out things better. Later on when I get the story going a bit more I'll fix the spacing but not right now. Goodbye and I

hope you like the story.

Ha


	7. Chapter 7

Ugh… finding time to actually write this is annoying. Well I love writing it because all I'm doing is taking all of the thoughts in my head and throwing them into a story. I'm just going to say that I am really glad I decided to go with the plot of going back in time, instead of going with the manga, because I don't know what I would do with what that psycho pain just did. The guy is fucking awesome and insane. If anyone is confused by anything then just ask. One last thing before I start rambling, never PM me. I will not get the message. I only found one by a fluke. Just a friendly warning, I can never keep up with my emails from . If you have a question that you would like an early reply to, then go to my profile and go to my forum. I'll make a story questions topic later, for any questions you have on a story, but if you need to ask a question then just go to the chat section. Still review though, I like reviews. Damn it I'm starting to ramble. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything but my own imagination. Please don't hurt lawyers, we shouldn't work against each other we should work together to make me rich. Oh watch Naruto the abridged series by vegeta3986 and Masakox, the show is hilarious. Also if you have the time please, I'm begging you read ENTER THE LABRINTH it is a really good story. There is a link to the story on my profile so please, at least give it a chance, it's a good fic that is funny and interesting. Now that I'm bored from trying and failing to be entertaining, let's get on with the story.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Arashi and Naruto continued to lead the trio of mist ninja towards the spot they had found Zabuza. Arashi had been confused when Naruto suddenly screamed and told him what was

going on. Apparently the shadow clone Naruto had created returned the memories to Naruto and allowed him to spy on the other ninja safely. Naruto had asked Roku what had

happened repeatedly, but Roku only told him that it was a secret and that he would explain it in the future. Naruto just let it go because he thought he would figure it out soon

anyway. Hiei had been acting oddly strange and serious, and it was confusing both Naruto and Arashi. Arashi had only seen his sensei fool around and Naruto, who had just met him,

thought that the man was an idiot. Kiiroi and Suzume both knew why Hiei was acting so strangely and they were scared of what would happen if Hiei got into a serious fight with

Ryuuzaki. From what they had learned from Hiesuke when they were briefed for the mission, the man could be stronger than Hiei and Hiesuke. Hiei was just as scared of what could

happen. If something went wrong, then Ryuuzaki wouldn't hesitate to kill his friends. Hiei knew exactly why Ryuuzaki hated him and his brother, and he could accept the hatred.

Hiesuke had massacred almost the entire Kyuuga clan when they were young. It wasn't easy, and Hiesuke almost came out of it dead. Hiei was the only member of the Kyuuga clan

prepared for what Hiesuke was going to do, yet he stood by and let it happen. Hiei hated the Kyuuga clan with all of his heart. The clan was full of power hungry, evil bastards. Well

that was what Hiei thought. When Hiei had asked if Hiesuke killed the clan because they were evil, Hiesuke responded by calling Hiei an idiot.

'There is no such thing as evil. There is no such thing as good. I didn't kill them because they were evil. I didn't kill them because they massacred people. I didn't decide to end the clan

because they didn't care about human life. I killed them because they wronged me. They gave me a reason to detest them. They killed the only person I ever loved, they destroyed the

only friends I ever had, they tried to turn me and my brother into killing machines, and they killed our mother because she tried to stop them. The only reason I killed them was

because they hurt me… they hurt me like no one ever has. No wound felt as painful as what they did to me. That is why the clan is dead. That is why you are alive and not them. You

are my brother, and you have never given me a reason to hate you.' Those had been the exact words Hiesuke had said after the massacre. Hiei never really could understand why his

brother thought the way he did, but he did know one thing. The Kyuuga clan had taken everything from them, and now Hiei was going to take out Ryuuzaki, but not before figuring out

if anyone else survived. Well that was getting ahead of himself. If Ryuuzaki had known that Naruto and Arashi found them, he would no doubt be leaving. Hiei growled to himself and

pushed forward next to Arashi.

"How much further?" Hiei asked. Arashi looked at his sensei and answered.

"Um it isn't too far from here. It's just straight ahead, deep in the swamp. There are a lot of tall trees around it." Arashi said to his serious sensei. Hiei nodded.

"Kiiroi, Suzume, you two take care of the kids, I'm going ahead." Hiei said as he shot forward. Naruto and Arashi were surprised and yelled after him, but they were stopped by Kiiroi

and Suzume. Hiei continued to charge through the trees at a speed that the genin couldn't hope to match. Hiei suddenly stopped and went silent. He heard voices so he listened

closely.

"Hurry it the hell up. It's only a matter of time before the ninja guarding the old man show up." Ryuuzaki yelled.

"Sorry, but we are going as fast as we can." Haku said to the angry man. Gato was mumbling something about damn missing ninjas. Hiei jumped down from the tree that he was

perched on and he spied around the corner of the trunk. He saw Ryuuzaki ordering around the hunter ninja and the demon brothers. Hiei smirked as he watched them run around. A

chill suddenly ran down Hiei's back. Someone was watching him, and it wasn't a friendly stare. Hiei's eyes shot around looking for the source and he found something that shocked him.

A man with short blue hair stared him in the eye. The thing that surprised Hiei the most was that the man was less than an arm reach away from him. If the man wanted to, he could

have killed Hiei. Finally Hiei noticed why the man was stationary. He was doing hand seals for the water dragon jutsu.

"Shit!" Hiei yelled and he too started to do hand seals. Unfortunately he was too late and a water dragon formed out of the water on the fog and swamp. Hiei was too close to dodge

correctly and he was hit head on by the jutsu. Hiei was flung from his hiding spot and Ryuuzaki turned to his body.

"Oh, hello again Hiei, it seems that you have met Riku. Riku this is your cousin, Hiei." Ryuuzaki said. Hiei groaned and pushed himself up.

"Cousin? What are you talking about?" Hiei asked as he steadied himself. Ryuuzaki laughed.

"You and your foolish brother both knew that you hadn't been able to kill everyone, and yet you didn't realize that as long as one Kyuuga lived, the clan would return. You and your

brother truly are fools. I don't understand why you were considered prodigies." Ryuuzaki said with a laugh. Hiei turned to Riku, who had an emotionless look on his face.

"So you and me are cousins huh? Judging from your attitude I'd say that you're Kyuuhei's kid. Nice to meet you my name is Hiei Kyuuga. I really don't want to fight you, you haven't

done anything to me yet, so can't you just stay out of the fight while I kill Ryuuzaki?" Hiei asked hopelessly. Riku merely got into a fighting stance while Ryuuzaki did the same. The

demon brother's got into a fighting position too while Haku got Zabuza and Gato out of the way. Hiei smirked as he looked around.

"So we're gonna end this right here Ryuuzaki?" Hiei asked as he thought about his chances of survival.

'No chance at winning against all four of them. The demon brothers would be easy, but I know Ryuuzaki is about as strong as me, and that Riku kid is good considering the fact that he

got so close to me. Oh well I guess I'll have to go down fighting.' Hiei thought as he watched Ryuuzaki get close.

"Hiei… I've thought about it for awhile. Your brother was the one that killed the clan. Why did he do it?" Ryuuzaki asked while pulling out a knife. Hiei smiled, this would be perfect if he

could keep Ryuuzaki talking.

"The reason Hiesuke killed the clan is because the clan took everything from us. They took our friend, the people we loved, our mother and they tried to control us. Everyone always

wants control of what is powerful. Hiesuke didn't want to be used, so he took fate into his own hands and he stopped the clan's arrogance." Hiei said as Ryuuzaki's face turned into

one of rage.

"So he killed the clan because they took the people he loved away. Well then what gave you the right to do the same? He took everything from me. He took my friends, my family, and

everyone I had ever loved. What gave him the fucking right to control everyone else's fates? Don't even bother trying to stand up for the bastard. He is as bad as he claimed the clan

was. But, Hiei you never did anything. You can live if you help us. He killed everyone he found, including your father. If he believed that you had taken something from him then he

would have killed you to. Why don't you join us and stop that psychopath?" Ryuuzaki asked. Hiei smiled.

"Everything Hiesuke did was for what was better for me and him. I know that he killed everyone. I know that he would have killed me to if I had wronged him, but he isn't evil. He did

what was better for me and him. I would rather die than work against my brother. Ryuuzaki I know I can't win this fight, but that doesn't mean I am gonna lose." Hiei shouted as he

charged at Ryuuzaki.

"Very well, Riku kill him!" Ryuuzaki shouted as he swung his knife at Hiei. Hiei was a step ahead as he dodged under the swipe and delivered a roundhouse kick to the stomach. While

Ryuuzaki was launched back Meizu and Gouzu tried to kill Hiei from behind with their poison claws but they were stopped in place by an intense amount of chakra surging out of Hiei.

The pure feel of the chakra left them frozen with fear. This was how they ended up unconscious as Hiei slammed a strong roundhouse kick into both of their faces.

'That's two problems down.' Hiei thought as he was forced to jump to avoid a water dragon. While Hiei was in the air Ryuuzaki started to do hand seals.

"Take this! Grand fireball jutsu!" Ryuuzaki yelled as Hiei descended.

"Shit!" Hiei yelled as a giant fireball closed in on him. Hiei made the exact same hand seals as Ryuuzaki had, and he sent a giant fireball at the fireball closing in on him. The collision

between the two attacks made an explosion that sent Hiei flying into a tree. Hiei used chakra to cling to a branch while he was flying, and the result was Hiei spinning around the entire

branch. Hiei then used the momentum to send himself close to Ryuuzaki. Sadly, Hiei was kicked in mid air by Riku who had been waiting for an opening. Hiei landed right in front of

Ryuuzaki who was now holding a large scythe.

"Fuck!" Hiei screamed as he rolled to avoid a stab. Hiei shot up and raised his arm up to stop the blade. Ryuuzaki smirked as the scythe tore through the red leather overcoat that Hiei

wore. The smirk was wiped off of his face as he heard the sound of metal slamming into each other. Hiei smirked now and pushed the scythe into the air, leaving Ryuuzaki wide open

for a counter form Hiei. Hiei, in turn, did not waste the opening as he sent chakra into his arm. Suddenly the sound of metal grinding against each other reached Ryuuzaki's ears and a

blade shot out of the torn sleeve on Hiei's right arm. Ryuuzaki couldn't dodge in time and the knife was thrust into his stomach. The blade didn't hit any vital organs, but the wound

would slow Ryuuzaki down. Hiei didn't have the chance to follow up on the attack, as he was attacked from behind by Riku. Hiei was doomed the second Riku had hit him. Hiei was

forced forward towards the injured Ryuuzaki and he couldn't dodge as Ryuuzaki swung the scythe down. Now a normal slice Hiei could have dodged, but Ryuuzaki had forced chakra

into the blade and with a call of wind scythe jutsu, Hiei was cut by dozens of mini blades. The wind of the attack sent Hiei flying through the air. Hiei landed hard on the ground, and he

was forced to watch as Ryuuzaki came up close to him.

"I am really impressed Hiei. I would have thought that the pain would knock you out. You sure you don't want to give up and join me?" Ryuuzaki asked as he raised his scythe. Hiei only

responded by flipping him off and smirking.

"Hmph, very well." Ryuuzaki said as he brought the scythe down.

"Damn…" Hiei muttered as he saw the blade about to enter his stomach.

"Get the fuck away from my sensei!" A demonic voice yelled. Ryuuzaki was suddenly grabbed by a green claw of chakra and thrown back. Hiei looked over at the transformed Arashi

surprised.

'No wonder he transformed. He saw me about to be killed and the seal was a very weak one.' Hiei thought. Riku was about to attack Arashi but he was suddenly attacked by nearly a

hundred shadow clones. Naruto charged in making the seal for shadow clones and jumped at Riku. Ryuuzaki forced himself up while growling.

"I'll kill that fucking brat." Ryuuzaki said while holding his bleeding stomach.

"No you won't." Kiiroi said as he appeared in front of Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki growled before looking to where Haku and the demon brothers had been. Luckily for Ryuuzaki they had left.

"Riku lets go. We're leaving." Ryuuzaki yelled. Riku nodded and they both disappeared in puffs of smoke. Hiei took a few deep breaths.

'Sorry Hiesuke… looks like I almost broke my promise.' Hiei thought to himself with a smirk. His face suddenly turned into one of pain and he held back a scream. Kiiroi turned the second

he was sure that Ryuuzaki was gone and looked down at Hiei with a bored look on his face.

"You are really stupid. If you hadn't been so impatient, then maybe you wouldn't be a pile on the floor." Kiiroi said as he started to pick Hiei up.

"Damn, if I knew that you would get this hurt then I wouldn't have sent Suzume to help guard the bridge builder." Kiiroi said as he steadied Hiei. Kiiroi looked over at where Arashi had been standing and saw him unconscious.

"Blondie, go pick up Arashi and follow me." Kiiroi said. Naruto nodded and picked up Arashi in a similar way to how Kiiroi held Hiei. After Kiiroi told Naruto that they needed to hurry, they

both shot through the trees as fast as Naruto could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside of a small village not far from the wave, a teenage man sat sipping at a glass of water. The man was drenched with sweat and he was sitting next to a small farm. At least

fifteen more men were working hard on crops. The boy looked to be about nineteen years old. He finished his drink and went back to work.

"Sora you can stop now. You work harder than anyone in the village, you've earned a brake." An old man said from inside the farm.

"Sorry Abiru, but I can't stop. I owe the village so much and I intend to pay you all back." Sora said. The village that he lived in had been going through hard times. They got caught in

many battles during the great ninja wars. Because of the damage and death caused by the wars, the village hated and shunned ninja. Sora had found this village when he was young,

so he decided to stay here while he was being chased. Once Sora had learned that ninja were hated in this village he did everything in his power to make sure that no one found out

that he was a ninja. Sora had lived here for nearly four years. Since then he had never been found by mist ninja. After a few more hours of working everyone went home. Because the

village was poor, the homes were all small shacks. After he fell asleep, Sora was rudely awoken by the sound of screams. Sora shot out of bed and went out into the village. He

grabbed a random villager who was running.

"What happened?" Sora said wide awake. The woman that he had grabbed was crying as she answered.

"A group of bandits showed up and, and…" she couldn't finish as she broke out into a fresh set of tears. A man, the woman's husband that Sora worked with finished for her.

"They killed Abiru and started taken the villagers as slaves." The man said as he led his wife away.

"Shit…" Sora mumbled and he charged in the direction that the villagers were running from. The sight that he saw was the farmers of the village trying to fight off the bandits and

failing. The bandits started to brutally beat the men as other villagers screamed in fear.

"Stop it!" Sora yelled. The bandits listened and looked to him. There were at least twenty of them here.

"Oh and who's gonna make us? You?" one bandit taunted. Sora glared back at the bandit.

"Yes." Sora answered simply.

"Well then come and stop us, pretty boy." The same bandit taunted. Sora glared one last time before charging towards the bandit who was taunting him. Sora made sure to use a

speed that was slightly slower than a skilled genin. He had to make sure to beat them without blowing his cover. The same bandit laughed and pulled out a katana. Sora didn't slow

down, and when he got to the bandit he ducked under the sword swipe and he caught the bandit's wrist with his right hand. Then he spun in towards the bandit and placed his left

elbow into the bandits gut. The bandit screamed and dropped his blade, which Sora picked up. Sora pushed away from the bandit and dodged another bandit's sword. After dodging

the sword swipe Sora swung the blade he held and slit the bandits throat, killing the man. Now that the bandits knew that he was serious all but one charged in. Sora ducked under

two swipes and the two bandits ended up killing each other. Apparently the bandits had no true skill in using a blade. Seventeen left. Sora swung his blade and sliced one bandit

across the leg. The bandit fell to his knees and Sora jumped over the bandit and used him as a human shield against another bandit. Once the bandit he had been using as a shield

was dead he backhanded the one who had stabbed his shield and stole the blade. Sora used both blades to chop the heads off the bandit who he had backhanded and a bandit who

had tried to hit him from behind. Fifteen left. Three of the bandits looked terrified and ran away. Twelve left. One of the farmers got up from the ground and picked up a blade that had

been dropped then he stabbed one bandit in the back, killing the man. Sora used the bandits surprise to stab two more through the chest. He then pushed the blades completely

through and stabbed two more men behind the first two. Seven left. The rest of the farmers got up and chased the bandits off. All that remained was the leader of the bandits. The

man smirked as the farmers ran towards him. He started to make hand seals, but the farmers didn't seem to realize what was going on. He finished and yelled fireball jutsu. He spat

out flames and killed all of the farmers that had charged towards him. Sora stared in shock and rage.

"Ha ha so what are you gonna do now pretty boy? I'm a ninja, so you don't stand a chance." The man laughed arrogantly. Sora got quiet and stared straight down.

"What's your name?" Sora asked quietly. The man stopped laughing.

"My name is Chouseki Kyuuga, but I don't see why it matters to you." The man, now known as Chouseki, said.

"The reason I wanted to know your name Chouseki, is because I like to know the names of those who fall to this attack." Sora said and he started to do hand seals. Chouseki stooped

laughing and stared with curiosity.

"Oh so you're a ninja too? This is gonna be fun." The man laughed cruelly.

"Watch closely Chouseki, because this is going to be the last time you ever get to see a move like this." Sora said before roaring the words seal release level five. Sora was suddenly

engulfed by dark blue chakra. Chouseki didn't even have time to scream as he was torn to shreds by chakra claws. Sora looked over his shoulder at the terrified civilians and he used

the demonic chakra to send himself flying away from the village. After he ran for awhile Sora stopped as dread seeped into his heart as he saw someone standing directly in front of

him. The man that he saw was wearing Mizukage robes. The man turned to him and spoke.

"Good you saved me the trouble of searching for you." He said coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell happened to him?" Suzume yelled as Kiiroi brought Hiei's bleeding body inside.

"He ran into Ryuuzaki and some other ninja." Kiiroi said.

"I ran into my cousin actually." Hiei corrected. Suzume lied him down, and started to use medical ninjutsu on his wounds.

"What do you mean by cousin?" Kakashi said from where he sat.

"I mean that my- urgh- cousin is with the enemy. My clan was nearly massacred by my brother, but the survivors went and made families apparently. So far the enemies consist of the

demon brothers, the hunter ninja, Zabuza, and my cousins Ryuuzaki and Riku." Hiei said before getting scolded for nearly getting himself killed.

"Okay here is the plan, according to the conditions of the enemy, when they attack me and Hiei should be ready to fight. Akira and Eita should be able to take on the demon brothers

no problem, Naruto, Sasuke, And Sakura should be able to take on the hunter ninja if they get some quick training. Arashi should be able to help when he gets up. I'll take on Zabuza,

Hiei will take on Ryuuzaki, and Kiiroi should be able to fight Riku, Suzume should take care of Tazuna and heal any major injuries we get. If any other ninja show up then we will revise

the plan, but do you all agree for now?" Kakashi asked. All of the ninja in the room nodded and he told Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura to follow him. Hiei tried to follow with his students,

but he couldn't get up.

"I'll help get your genin ready Hiei." Kiiroi said the genin followed him out of the room while Arashi slept and Suzume healed Hiei.

"You're all gonna die if you try to fight Gato." A little boy named Inari said. Hiei looked over to him.

"If it wasn't for my damn cousin then Gato would be dead, so don't give up hope. If I get my chance he will die, so don't come whining to me." Hiei said before wincing in pain. The little

boy shrugged and left.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sorry that it was a shorter chapter, but I felt that I said all that I need to say in this chapter. I was actually able to get this out earlier than I thought. Again I'm gonna say, I won't be able to work on the line spacing. If you really can't stand it and it truly ruins the story for you then I'll see what I can do. Anyway please review, because when you do I feel the need to write more. On another note, to anyone who had read my previous crossover story for bleach and Naruto, I would just like to say that while I haven't updated in months and I think I may have said I had given up on the story, I will be continuing it. I am going to start in the next chapter for that story, and then I will write the next chapter for this story. Goodbye and please review, and if you think that reviews aren't that good, then write a fic, get a review and see how it feels. Bye bye now.

Ha


	8. Chapter 8

Damn teenage school life. Damn girls, damn work, damn fucking everything. I thank those who have listened to my rant. I am going to go back to my original format for now because of the amount of complaints. Oh and someone pointed out that the six tailed demon is a weasel. Where in Naruto does it say that? Where I have looked it states that the animal is unknown. If you go by some old thing that has been online for who knows how long, then you need to recheck that source. The only things I have found that talk about the tailed demons claim that the eight tailed beast is a snake, yet in reality he is an ox. So I am not going to change anything. No one has said anything, but I think I have been sounding a bit mean in my comments and posts at the author notes. Well if I do then that most likely has to do with the fact that I have a very cold and cynical attitude. I am deeply sorry if I have said anything that may have made someone sad. Well I'm gonna shut up early. Oh and disregard my last comment about how I am going to work on my previous story. I am gonna wait until bleach gets a bit further in the manga to continue writing that. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto you fucking lawyers and I am not going to try to take claim over it so fuck you. I only own my imagination. On with the fic.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck!" Sora yelled as he was shot through the air. Hiesuke stood a few feet from Sora's airborne body. Hiesuke had several bleeding wounds on his body but his condition was nowhere near as bad as Sora's. Sora had several large cuts that were covered in blood. The Demonic cloak had long since disappeared, and Sora had lost his advantage. The Mizukage had been insanely stronger than the last one. This man thought and adapted to Sora as they fought. Sora had been confused though as the man could have killed him by now. Sora didn't dwell on the thoughts as the second he hit the ground he rolled so that he was on his feet and he charged forward. He went for a direct punch, but Hiesuke caught the punch and he pulled the man close.

"You're a thousand years too early to beat me, brat." Hiesuke said coldly as he slammed a knee into Sora's gut. Sora doubled over and lied on the cool floor breathing heavily.

"You didn't honestly think that you could beat me, did you?" Hiesuke asked. Sora glared at him.

"W-who the hell are you?" Sora asked as he tried to stand. Hiesuke kicked Sora in the side and answered.

"My name is Hiesuke Kyuuga and I am the Mizukage of the village hidden in the mist." Hiesuke said. Sora looked at him strangely.

"Weird, I met someone with the same last name a little while ago." Sora said as he tried to get up again. Hiesuke's eyes hardened and he lifted Sora up by the collar of his blue kimono.

"Who was he, and where us he?" Hiesuke said coldly.

"Cough- their name Chouseki Kyuuga and I killed him. What are you mad that I killed your family?" Sora said while coughing and wheezing. Hiesuke let a burst of killing intent burst out and smirked afterwards.

"No I am happy. You saved me the trouble of killing him." Hiesuke said confusing Sora.

"What do you mean kill him? Isn't he your family?" Sora said trying to buy time.

"Yes he is I guess, and that is exactly why I wanted to kill him." Hiesuke said. Sora attempted to speak up but Hiesuke cut him off.

"I want to offer you a spot in the village. I am changing things, and I do not want to lose such a powerful ninja. You would be a great ninja for the village considering that I have sent out most of the major forces to find all of the ninja, and citizens shunned by the previous Kage. What do you say, will you join the village? Please decide fast, while in the area I intend to check on a very dangerous mission I sent a ninja on." Hiesuke said. Sora thought over the offer. If the man was serous then he wouldn't need to keep hiding, and If he was lying then Sora had escaped once, so he could escape again.

"Cough- deal." Sora said as he was let go by Hiesuke.

"Okay. Your first mission as a jonin of the village hidden in the mist is to accompany me to Wave." Hiesuke said. Sora smirked and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the forest the three leaf genin were getting trained in the swamp.

"Okay what I am going to teach you is how to climb trees." Kakashi said with a smile. After listening to a hint from Roku, Naruto made a quick response.

"This isn't just climbing a tree is it?" Naruto said. Kakashi smiled at Naruto.

"Correct, you have to climb trees without your hands. I'll show you." Kakashi said and he turned to a tree. Normally he would have been on crutches right now, but Suzume had done what she could to heal him. He was nowhere near his full strength, but he was able to walk normally. Chakra exhaustion isn't something that can just be healed. It takes time and patience, two things that Kakashi now had. Once he was sure that the students were watching closely he walked over to the tree and made a single hand seal, and walked up the side of the tree. The three genin were awed and praising him.

"Okay now I want the three of you to try that. First you gather up chakra to the soles of your feet, and then you focus the exact amount needed. You have to keep up a constant stream, and never put in too much or too little. You should take a running start." Kakashi said.

"You mean like this sensei?" Sakura asked from up at the top of the tree, then she walked right back down.

"Yes, very impressive looks like you are stronger than these two." Kakashi praised, causing Naruto and Sasuke to run directly at a tree and they both fell. Naruto was shot back from using too much chakra, and Sasuke slipped from using too little. Naruto and Sasuke went to go run up again but Kakashi through a kunai in front of each of them.

"Use those to mark how high you have gotten." Kakashi said before gesturing for Sakura to come with him. Kiiroi suddenly walked out from behind a tree in front of Kakashi.

"Kakashi, why don't you have me take Sakura with me. I am going to be helping Hiei's team perfect the next level of chakra control. If you want I can teach her that while those to work on level one." Kiiroi offered. Kakashi thought over the idea of letting someone else teach his student. In the end he decided to see if Sakura wanted to.

"Sakura, do you want to train with Kiiroi? I trust that you will be fine, but if you don't want to work with another ninja than the decision is up to you." Kakashi said. Sakura looked nervous and thought over the idea of working with a mist jonin that she had just met.

"If it will help me get stronger, then yes, I will go train with him." Sakura said nervously. Kiiroi smiled.

"Perfect! Let's go, the other genin are probably getting annoyed waiting. Don't worry if they seem ahead, those two genin are at Chunin level already." Kiiroi said as he led Sakura along with him. Kakashi normally wouldn't have allowed a ninja he just met to train his student, but he trusted Hiei, so if Hiei was friends with Kiiroi then he would trust him. Kakashi decided to head back to Tazuna's house to get some rest. When he got there he saw Hiei sleeping with the hood of his jacket still hiding most of his face. Kakashi walked over and dragged down the hood. Hiei was sound asleep and Kakashi stared at his face for awhile. There was no doubt in Kakashi's mind that if he did anything even slightly threatening, then he would lose a hand. Kakashi looked at the bright red spiked hair that Hiei kept hidden under his jacket. It was as bright as it was thirteen years ago. That is what Kakashi didn't understand. He didn't bother asking before, but Hiei didn't look a day older, since he last saw him thirteen years ago. Why did Hiei not seem to age with time? Everyone from thirteen years ago had changed so much and grown so old, yet Hiei hadn't aged a day. Also Kakashi remembered that when he was a child training under the fourth Hokage, Hiei still looked young. But when he thought very far back, to when his father had just died, he remembered seeing Hiei once looking to be in his mid forties. Why did the man have no set age? Why did the man not die? Why didn't he get weak, why didn't he disappear forever, why wasn't the man human? All of these questions ran through Kakashi's mind as he stared at the enigma before him. One last question ran through his mind. Why did he leave? The village suffered so much because of the Kyuubi attack, and yet, Hiei and his brother left the village which was in need. The village could have had a strong fifth Hokage, the village could have had stronger forces, and everyone could have been happier. Hiei opened his eyes and stared back at Kakashi.

"If you really want to know just ask." Hiei said as if he had read Kakashi's mind.

"Fine, why don't you die?" Kakashi asked. Hiei smirked.

"I can die; I am just skilled enough that I don't." Hiei said, coaxing Kakashi to ask the true question.

"Why don't you age?" Kakashi asked. Hiei almost laughed.

"I age Kakashi. Every year I have a birthday, and every year I get on year older." Hiei said.

"Damn it! Why the fuck do you look the same age after twenty years?" Kakashi yelled, getting tired of the game Hiei was playing.

"That's the question I was looking for. I look the same because I want to. My clan loved bloodline limits. That is why me and my brother are the prodigies of the clan, because we were able to inherit the strongest of bloodline limits and not die. Many of the stronger clan members got what they wanted. Immortality. Sadly for them immortality is impossible, and they had to settle for the next best thing. They could live forever as long as they weren't given a fatal wound. Time and disease didn't affect them so they just had to be strong enough not to be killed in battle. The thing is only a select few of the clan members had the strongest version of that bloodline limit. My brother and I were two of them. See eventually someone with the bloodline limit would just stop ageing once they reached twenty-seven. The stronger users of the bloodline limit, like me, could control their age. It wasn't an instant thing, it took some time, but I can go from eight to eighty if I wanted to. I would just need chakra and time. That should answer your question. To the other things you want to ask, you have to wait until after this mission, it isn't fun if I give you all of the answers. Oh and if you ever touch my coat again I'll kill you." Hiei said cheerfully before pulling his hood up and standing.

"You stay in bed damn it!" Suzume's voice screamed. Hiei grabbed Arashi's waking body and ran.

"Get back here, damn it!" Suzume yelled as she ran into the room from the kitchen. She looked out the open door before sighing.

"It would be pointless to chase him." She said to herself. She looked at the amused Kakashi and spoke.

"Do you want lunch?" She asked. Kakashi smiled and nodded. She left for a few minutes and came back with a plate.

"So how did you meet Hiei?" Kakashi asked at the leaving Suzume. She turned around and looked at him.

"Kiiroi and I met him a few years ago. We didn't have any family then. I had met Kiiroi after he found me, after a group of bandits destroyed the village that I had lived in. We traveled with Kiiroi's sensei for awhile, but hunter ninjas killed him. Afterwards we lived together, and got money from stealing. I would trick the men and Kiiroi would knock them out. We lived like that for awhile, until one day we tried to get Hiei and Hiesuke. We happened to be in the same village at the time. Hiei got tricked pretty easily, but when we tried to knock him out, He easily stopped Kiiroi. Then Hiesuke showed up and said he was going to kill us. Kiiroi yelled at him and kept on fighting even though he knew we wouldn't win. Once he hit Hiesuke hard enough to make him bleed, Hiesuke said that he was impressed and offered us a position in an army he was making. When we asked how big it was he said it was made up of him and his brother. We ended up agreeing, and know we work together. I became a very skilled medic ninja, while Kiiroi trained and trained, and now he is almost strong enough to take on Hiei and win." Suzume explained. Kakashi had kept nodding through all of the speech. He was making mental notes about everything he had learned so far. He wanted to make sure he was prepared for if the mist decided to turn on them. Suzume told him to eat before his food got could and left. Kakashi nodded and started eating in private. He would have to watch out if he was forced to fight these mist ninja. They were on a whole other level than anyone he had fought so far. Well he wasn't a prodigy for nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the forest a beaten and bruised Sasuke and Naruto smirked at each other. They both charged at a tree and started running up. They kept going higher without stopping and they eventually reached the top. When they looked at each other they smiled. They both took the same amount of time, so they had found an equal rival each.

"Let's go back Naruto." Sasuke said while smiling.

"Sorry teme, but I'm staying out for a bit longer." Naruto said before walking away. Sasuke nodded and headed back to Tazuna's home. Naruto did some more training and passed out eventually.

A few hours later a teenager, wearing a pink kimono walked into the forest area of the swamp and came across an unconscious Naruto. Haku thought long and hard whether or not to kill Naruto. in the end Haku decided to wake the boy up.

"Hey get up, you'll catch a cold if you sleep out here." Haku said in a gentle voice. Naruto slowly woke up. He looked at Haku and thought that she was cute.

"Oh thanks sis, I guess I fell asleep." Naruto said.

"Oh, were you training?" Haku asked.

"Yeah how'd you know I was a ninja?" Naruto asked.

"I saw the leaf headband you were wearing." Haku said.

"Oh this thing, I almost forgot about it." Naruto said sheepishly. Haku almost laughed at his face when he closed his eyes like a fox, grinned like a fox, and seemed mischievous even as he was trying to look embarrassed.

"You seem pretty strong right now, so why do you need to train to get stronger?" Haku asked. Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a bit.

"Well it's because I want to become Hokage and I need to be strong." Naruto said. Haku smiled before asking another question.

"So you train so that you can be Hokage? Why do you want to be Hokage?" Haku asked gently. Naruto looked confused for a bit.

"Well I want to be Hokage so that people will start to respect me." Naruto said. Naruto noticed that Roku was being quiet like when he was asleep.

"Do you have someone who is precious to you?" Haku asked.

"Um what do you mean precious to me?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I mean someone who you would risk your life to protect. You can only be truly strong if you have a precious person." Haku said.

"Yeah I have some people like that, like my teammates. Do you want some help sis?" Naruto asked as he watched Haku pick up herbs.

"Yes, that would be very helpful." Haku responded. Naruto started picking the same herbs up.

"So why are you collecting these?" Naruto asked.

"One of my precious people is sick and I need these to make him better." Haku responded. Naruto nodded and continued to pick the herbs.

'_Naruto run!_' Roku shouted in Naruto's head.

'Huh, why?' Naruto asked. Naruto was answered by another voice.

"Why is one of the leaf ninja here Haku?" Riku said emotionlessly. Naruto turned around and recognized the face of the ninja who had been attacking Hiei.

"Wait, if you are here then that means…" Naruto said trailing off as he looked at Haku.

"Yes I am working with Zabuza; I was the one in the hunter ninja outfit." Haku said.

"So you're with Zabuza, and your name is Haku. Well I might as well tell you who I am. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna kick your ass." Naruto Said trying to by time, as Roku had told him.

"You are an enemy so die." Riku said emotionlessly as he pulled out a knife and charged at Naruto. Naruto couldn't react in time and the knife was about to stab into his chest when he heard the sound of metal clashing.

"I may be injured, but I am still stronger than you, ya little brat." Hiei roared as he pushed on his own kunai, sending Riku back. Hiei suddenly clutched his stomach and groaned.

'Suzume was right, I may be healed on the outside, but the internal damage of the wind blades is too much to cure in a day.' Hiei thought as he felt burning pain in his stomach. A beaten Arashi stood next to Naruto glaring at Haku.

"So she is the hunter ninja?" Arashi asked Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto responded. He was about to fight when Hiei roared out more orders.

"Get the fuck outta here you little brats! You aren't ready to fight these two yet!" Hiei roared as he charged forward. Riku did hand seal in a blur, and sent a water dragon at Hiei. Hiei jumped up and over the water dragon and sent a giant fireball at Riku. Riku jumped and sent another water dragon flying, but instead of aiming for Hiei, he aimed for Naruto and Arashi. The two couldn't move fast enough and they were hit by the water dragon, and knocked out.

"You bastard!" Hiei roared as he started to do hand seals. Once he was finished, he blew out a flaming dragon at the still airborne Riku. Riku tried to block it with a water dragon but he was skimmed by some fire. Riku clutched his arm but was able to do hand seals for the giant water vortex jutsu. Hiei started to chant shit, as he made the seals for the mud wall jutsu. When he was done he spit out a stream of mud on the ground, and a giant wall of earth rose and protected him. While he hid behind the mud wall, Hiei made the hand seals for the mud dragon jutsu and one he finished, he followed a dragon of mud up the side of the wall and sent it at Riku who was making a stream of hand seals. Another water dragon came flying out at the mud dragon and softened it up, so Riku didn't get to hurt when it slammed into his body. Still it almost broke his ribs as he was sent flying into a tree. Hiei couldn't continue to fight though as he was suddenly hit by a huge gust of wind and sent flying through the mud wall from mid air. When he looked at what happened, Hiei saw that Ryuuzaki was standing straight ahead, carrying his scythe. Hiei glared at the man as he walked closer, followed by Riku and Haku. Naruto and Arashi, who were right next to Hiei woke up and glared at the other trio. Once they got close Haku spoke.

"Sorry that it had to end this way." Haku said with sincerity.

"Yeah too bad, I didn't want to kill the brats too, but they are too dangerous." Ryuuzaki said as he lifted his scythe. Haku turned away from the scene. Riku stared on emotionless, even as he held his burnt arm. Hiei tried to roar in rage but couldn't make any noise.

"Any last words?" Ryuuzaki asked again. Hiei glared at him with all the hatred he could muster.

"You said your name was Naruto right? I am sorry that you couldn't accomplish your dream to become Hokage." Haku said, almost crying at watching the nice boy die.

"I am not gonna die sis. I don't care what the green freak here is gonna try, I still have to protect my precious people and become Hokage." Naruto said with conviction. Ryuuzaki looked at the boy.

"Sorry kid, but you don't have a chance to escape. Oh and just to give you a heads up, Haku is a boy. But that doesn't matter, since you're going to die." Ryuuzaki said with a smile. He brought the scythe down but it was stopped by an even more demonic looking scythe. Ryuuzaki looked up and stared into the cold blue eyes of the Mizukage.

"Never try to kill my brother." Hiesuke said emotionlessly. Ryuuzaki glared at him with insane amounts of fury. Before he could say a word he was kicked in the face by a man in a blue kimono. Sora glared at Ryuuzaki and Riku.

"Leave them." Hiesuke said as he picked up Hiei and Arashi. Sora nodded and picked up Naruto. The two men disappeared in a puff of smoke. A man with spiky silver hair walked out of the trees. He had a face similar to Hiesuke's yet he looked more like Riku. He glared at the wisps of smoke that Hiesuke had left in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiesuke took off is Mizukage robes and unsealed his old black cloak and put it on. He didn't want to be recognized as he moved through the village. Sora followed him carrying an injured, yet very loud Naruto. As they got closer to the bridge builder's house, they began to feel the presence of many chakra users.

"He never came back last night?" Kakashi's voice rang out of the house.

"No I thought that maybe he came back late when we went to sleep but he isn't here, and no one saw him come back." A young girls voice spoke. Naruto said that it was his teammate to Sora. Hiesuke placed Hiei on the ground and walked up to the door. Instead of using proper manners he just opened the door and walked in. Kakashi moved to his feet and pulled out a kunai. Sasuke and Sakura both did the same thing and they threw the weapons at the man. Akira and Eita heard the fighting and went to join the fight. Hiesuke blocked a kick from Eita and caught Akira's hand and flipped both of them over his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded. Hiesuke chose not to speak up. Sasuke saw the injured Naruto being held by someone who was apparently the man's partner so he attacked with a grand fireball jutsu. The man was engulfed in flames and his form fell to the ground burning. The form slowly started to dissolve and the man grabbed Sasuke from behind. The man held tightly onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"You're far too weak to face me you brat." Hiesuke said, and he let enough killing intent loose to send Sasuke to the ground shaking. Kakashi stared directly across from the man.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked. Hiesuke still said nothing.

"Stop fooling around Hiesuke, and get Suzume." Hiei said as he started to cough up some blood. Kakashi glared at Hiesuke.

"So you came here too Hiesuke. Nice to meet you Mizukage." Kakashi said seriously, but the second part he said with an eye smile. Hiesuke nodded.

"S-so he's t-the Mizukage?" Sakura stuttered. Kakashi nodded.

"T-then why did we have to fight him? We could have died if we got to serious!" Sakura shouted terrified.

"I was testing to see if you were worthy of being a ninja. Luckily for you, you passed. You reacted correctly to the situation. You did a good job teaching them Kakashi." Hiesuke said as he walked over to the house. Kiiroi and Suzume were already at Hiei's side working on healing the internal injuries.

"It's a good thing that you showed up Hiesuke. We will definitely win if you help us fight." Kiiroi said with a smile.

"Sorry, but I don't intend to help on your mission." Hiesuke said emotionlessly.

"Just like I thought, you wouldn't be here if you didn't have something important to do. Looks like you completed one mission though." Kiiroi said looking at Sora.

"I was planning on helping you, but I found another annoying problem. A problem capable of killing me. If I went with you then this group would no doubt die in the crossfire. I'll try to finish early to help out.

'What's going on Roku? You've been acting weird since we were saved.' Naruto thought as Suzume healed some of his minor injuries.

'_That man, the one in the black cloak is the one who sealed me away._' Roku said nervous.

'Wait, what? The Mizukage sealed you into my head?' Naruto asked surprised.

'_Yes, I'll never forget him. It's the same voice, outfit, attitude. I have no doubt that this is the man who sealed me away. I would ask you to speak with him, but we can't so that around the others. Next time you see him, if the others aren't around then please ask._' Roku pleaded. Naruto sent a yes back to Roku and watched the man.

'So you're the guy that has changed me so much. You're the guy that helped me meet Roku, and you're the guy who controls an entire village. The man in the red coat said he was your brother, so I will probably see you before this mission ends. When that happens I will find out just who you are.' Naruto thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he has begun to move again. I haven't seen you in so many years, Hiesuke Kyuuga. Not since I almost killed you. You never did give up on chasing me did you?" a man wearing an orange spiral mask asked to no one.

"Should I tell Pain to send someone to kill him?" Zetsu's white side asked.

"No I will take care of that problem myself. He has helped though. Without him, I might not have been able to find out who the Sanbi was." The man in the orange mask said.

"Understood Madara." The both sides of Zetsu said before he melted into the ground.

"Hiesuke, how do I lead you to me without making it too obvious?" Madara asked himself. He watched as Hiesuke stared at Hiei with an almost worried look.

"Oh so you care about your brother greatly? Well I guess I have to kill him if I want to get to you." Madara said, almost laughing as he made plans to kill Hiei.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Okay I am going back to the old format; I don't know what you people want. I'll make my new chapters like this and change the old chapters later. I hope you like the story. Please read and review yada yada. Bye bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I fucking love one of you reviewers. Gamerof1458 you have written a nice review actually. That hardly happens when it isn't a friend reviewing. I mean I am scared to look at some of the reviews because of the talk about my format. I usually think a review is going to be about the formatting. I have been working on changing that to those who complain. I don't see what the problem is, because I think that it is easier to read, but this is coming from someone with bad eyesight. To those who actually listened a little while ago, I said I was gonna work on my other story. I have changed my mind and I am waiting until I get a bit more info on bleach and I need to see more of the series before I continue. If anyone thinks that I am taking too long with the wave arc, the reason for that is because I rushed my last story far too much so I am trying to take it slow. Also this is supposed to build up the plot. Try to remember the names of most of my OC's because almost all of them will be important, except for people like Chouseki. He was just to get the point across that while Hiesuke may have massacred most of the clan, those that survived worked on making families. I really want you to remember the names Kyouhei and Riku because they are very important characters in the series. Riku not so much, but Kyouhei is as important as Naruto in this story. He is a major character that proves that not the entire clan was full of power hungry demons like Hiei believed. Some were just plan power hungry. I am purposely writing this so that I give out a bit of a teaser as to what is going to happen soon. Also I will try to end the wave arc now or next chapter. Oh and on Haku's gender I will be calling Haku he and she because some people think that he is a girl or that she is a boy. I still don't know whether or not to make it a he or she. I really want to make Haku a girl because I really hate the idea of such a girly boy. But if a lot of people hate the idea then I may just keep him a boy. Oh well if its what the people want then I shall make the sacrifice of my writing talent by going by rules instead of the soul. Was that dramatic enough? I am way better in person and I try to lay it on thick. Okay I am rambling way to much now, but I am just so happy that someone actually complemented my work. I really hope you guys listen to my advertisements because I go through a lot of trouble to put them in. Read ENTER THE LABRINTH by deathcas. And as a reference to the best movie ever to exist, 'In the name of Lucifer I command you to read ENTER THE LABRINTH and review my story, and that is a reference from the movie Little Nicky. If you don't get it look up the Chicago scene in Little Nicky on YouTube. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything but my own imagination. I don't own Little Nicky, which is the greatest movie to ever exist. ON WITH ZEE FUCKING FIC!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hiesuke walked down a small path in the swamp and ended up in a clearing. He walked to the edge of the clearing before stopping.

"It's been a long time… hello Kyouhei. I heard that you had a kid." Hiesuke spoke to seemingly no one. The man who had watched Hiesuke leave earlier walked out from behind a tree. He looked a little older than Hiesuke and he was slightly taller than him. Hiesuke kept his back turned to the man. He had platinum colored hair that spiked out in every direction like Hiesuke's.

"Yes I had a child. Riku is his name. Do you think I am evil Hiesuke?" Kyouhei asked.

"Evil doesn't exist. You taught me that." Hiesuke responded. Kyouhei kept an emotionless face.

"You learned a lot from me. More than you ever learned from your father." Kyouhei said.

"He was an arrogant fool, while you were a genius and a prodigy." Hiesuke said still not looking at the man.

"You always did like me more than your father. If you ever had a problem you would come to me." Kyouhei said as he walked closer. Hiesuke let the hood of his black cloak fall down and he finally looked at the man.

"You would have been a much better leader to the clan than him. He never protected my mother. He never thought about his actions. He never knew how to deal with a problem. You and me were geniuses, prodigies, and the strongest warriors alive. You and me had the same personality. If you were older then you would have made a great clan head." Hiesuke said as he stared the man down.

"We were geniuses weren't we? Well that wasn't necessarily a good thing now was it?" Kyouhei asked rhetorically.

"No not at the cost that came with being one. We were gods to the other members. Yet in the end we obeyed them. We were the perfect killing machines." Hiesuke said.

"We were trained from birth to be the best." Kyouhei said.

"The cost was too great though." Hiesuke said.

"They took away our humanity." Kyouhei said.

"And we learned to never love and to never feel." Hiesuke said.

"But we took it beyond that. We learned not to hate, not to love, not to judge, not to be biased, and we never cared about what one was called. If they never harmed us then we wouldn't harm them." Kyouhei said.

"Yet the clan continued to train us to create and destroy, to never live and we chose not to hate." Hiesuke said.

"This is the fate of a genius in this world. It's good to see you again." Kyouhei said.

"You and me are one and the same." Hiesuke said.

"Yeah we both detested being used. I chose to strive to the top and take control." Kyouhei said.

"And I chose to slice at the root of the problem and destroy the cycle of destruction the clan created with beings like us."

"What you did, took cunning and skill." Kyouhei said.

"And your path took knowledge and perseverance." Hiesuke said.

"I still strive to take power and control all. That was my dream and I will stick to it." Kyouhei said.

"I still intend to massacre all of the survivors and destroy the cycle of hatred they created. When I am done only one Kyuuga will survive. You can't live if I intend to succeed." Hiesuke said as he unsealed his scythe.

"I still intend to control the strongest clan to exist. You won't stay out of my way so you need to die." Kyouhei said as he unsealed a katana. Wind started to spin around Hiesuke's scythe and a blackish tint started to appear in the wind. Flames started to dance around Kyouhei's katana and the flames started to turn gray.

"No holding back." Kyouhei spoke and gray chakra started to dance around his body like fire.

"No one to stop us." Hiesuke said as a black smoke started to drift around him. The two charged at each other and clashed sending chakra in every direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiei was pissed off. No he was more than pissed. Suzume had tied him down to the ground and refused to let him go outside. He had almost escaped a few times and now he had Kiiroi standing guard. Tsunami was in the kitchen cooking again while Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were out guarding Tazuna while he worked. The man that Hiesuke had been traveling with stayed as an extra body guard. The little brat named Inari never seemed to shut up. He hadn't been so loud last night. Naruto had yelled at him. When he thought about it Naruto may have seemed mean but he made a very good point.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The large group of ninjas sat eating and Inari went into another one of his speeches about how they were all going to die when Naruto suddenly snapped.

"We aren't going to die and I am sick of hearing you yell about it!" Naruto screamed.

"You may think you have it terrible here but some people have it way worse. Instead of being a little brat and whining, do something about it!" Naruto shouted.

"What do you know? You lived in a village with friends and family surrounding you. Look at us here, Gato has taken everything! You don't know anything about what it means to suffer." Naruto got silent and started shaking with rage.

"You have it wrong kid. Some people have it way worse. Try losing your entire family when you are six years old. At least you have someone who cares about you. I have no one, my family was killed and I had to watch again and again as it happened. Have you ever had to leave and watch your family stand there happily and when you come back you find them dead on the floor? You don't know suffering." Sasuke said as he stood up and started walking away.

"Have you ever had an entire village hate you? Have you ever had to watch as children were taken away because you had walked up to them? Try living in a world where everyone wants you dead." Arashi said as he followed Sasuke.

"Never having a family, walking to an empty house, making a friend and watching as you can never see them again, being insulted, now that is suffering if you haven't felt that then you don't know what true suffering is." Naruto said as he walked away. Hiei decided not to be left out and he spoke up.

"If you have to watch as everyone you love and care about dies without you and you need to see your friends disappear every time you meet them then you know what suffering is." Hiei said as he walked over to his bed." Sakura, Akira, and Eita all chased after their teammates while Suzume went to make sure that Hiei didn't do anything to hurt himself.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Hiei remembered that Tazuna had said something about a man named Kaiza and how he had been killed in front of the villagers because he stood up to Gato. Afterwards Kakashi went to speak with Inari and the brat had stopped complaining since then. Well he was still pissed and he intended to escape.

"Hey Kiiroi I'll give you some money if you let me go." Hiei bribed.

"You don't have any money and I am well paid for the work I do for your brother. Try again." Kiiroi said.

"I'll give you anything you want just let me go!" Hiei shouted.

"You have nothing that I would want in exchange for Suzume's wrath." Kiiroi said.

"Coward!" Hiei yelled as he twisted and turned against his bindings. Kiiroi just sighed and walked over to Hiei.

"Oh are you going to let me go?" Hiei asked hopefully.

"Nope." Kiiroi said as he smacked Hiei over the head with a book. Kakashi stared at the duo over his book and sighed.

"You're never going to grow up are you Hiei?" Kakashi asked rhetorically.

"When I can control it then nope I'll never grow up." Hiei said with a big smile. Sasuke and Sakura walked into the room with Tazuna.

"Sensei we need to take Tazuna to the bridge to work. You said Zabuza should be healed by now so we need to be careful right?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yes you're right." Kakashi said and he threw a knife at the ropes tying Hiei.

"You are the only one who knows what to expect with the green haired ninja and his friend. We need you if we want to be safe." Kakashi said.

"Let's leave Naruto here for now. He is too tired from over training so he needs to rest if he wants to be useful." Sasuke said as they left the door. An angry Suzume followed along with Kiiroi and Hiei's genin team. After about an hour Naruto finally woke up.

"Huh… where is everyone?" Naruto said as he looked around.

"They left to go work on the bridge and decided to let you rest." Tsunami said as she walked around cleaning up.

"What?! They left without me? Damn it I gotta catch up to them." Naruto said as he bolted out the door.

A few minutes after he left Tsunami realized that she was running low on food so she went out to buy some more. When she was about to leave she ran into Gato's two body guards.

"Why don't you just come with us and not get hurt." The tall one said.

"Come on hurry it up Waraji I want to get this over with." The shorter of the men who had gray hair said. The man now known as Waraji just growled.

"I can take as long as I want, Zouri! Now you come with us!" Waraji yelled as he grabbed the women and started to drag her. Waraji stopped as Tsunami tried to pull away.

"Damn it, stop moving you damn woman! Gato never said you had to have both arms when we brought you with us." Waraji yelled as he yanked Tsunami along the path.

"Damn it Zouri help me get her to stop moving." Waraji yelled. Zouri sighed and walked over.

"Just stop moving if you don't want to get hurt." Zouri said as he grabbed Tsunami's other arm and started to drag her.

"Hey Zouri I've got an idea." Waraji said with a grin.

"No." Zouri said as he dragged her forward.

"Oh come on. It's not like it ain't gonna happen anyway." Waraji said.

"And I said no." Zouri said.

"You know what fuck you, I can do what I want." Waraji said as he pushed Zouri away. Waraji then grabbed his sword and pulled it out.

"Now hold still." Waraji said as he swung his blade down. Tsunami screamed and moved back at the last minute so that only the top of her shirt was torn.

"I said not to move you bitch." Waraji yelled as Tsunami tried to run. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close and sliced at her shirt again. This time the top was sliced enough for him to get a few of the bra underneath. Before he could get more of a show Inari ran out with a kitchen knife and tried to stab him. Waraji easily batted him away, but he was interrupted again when Zouri slammed the scabbard for his katana into Waraji's stomach. He also grabbed Tsunami before she could take Inari and run.

"Damn it, stop fooling around. I told you, no, and if I have to stop you again I'll kill you. Now you you're coming with us and the brat stays here." Zouri said, showing that he may have some morals left. Waraji grumbled as he stood up before he also grabbed Tsunami and started to walk away. Before they could even register what happened they were both kicked in the face and sent flying away from Tsunami. Zouri rolled with the fall and squatted while Waraji fell into the water. Waraji got up to try to kill Naruto but he was kicked around by three shadow clones. Zouri watched the display with interest. The clones got in front of Zouri but he just stood up and turned around.

"I may be better than Waraji, but I know that I wouldn't win in a fight against you. I give up." Zouri said as he walked away. Naruto was a bit surprised but happy that he didn't have to waste any chakra.

"You were really brave Inari. I guess you finally stopped whining and decided to do something huh? Well stay out of trouble I think the fight is starting now." Naruto said as he ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsk tsk tsk, Hiesuke, I thought you were stronger than that." Madara said as he stood over Hiesuke's beaten, yet still conscious, form.

"You're lucky Madara. If I weren't so damn tired I'd tear out those eyes of yours." Hiesuke said as he glared at the man.

"Oh what did I do to make you so mad?" Madara asked sarcastically.

"You destroyed part of my village, you killed my best friend, and you caused the death of one of the only women I have ever loved. Why shouldn't I hate you?" Hiesuke said, filled with rage.

"Hmm I guess I did a lot to you. As an apology I won't kill. In fact take this and go stop your little friend who just left." Madara said giving Hiesuke a pill. Madara disappeared right afterwards and Hiesuke ate the pill. It didn't heal all of his wounds but some of the major ones disappeared and his chakra was restored.

"Hmph, bastard. You're a little thief and I will kill you." Hiesuke said to thin air as he charged off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Hiei screamed as he jumped left and right to dodge wind blades. They had gotten to the bridge and found everyone out cold. Kakashi had taken on Zabuza, while Kiiroi went to fight Riku. Arashi and Sasuke were trying and failing to defeat Haku who had trapped them within ice mirrors. Suzume and Sakura were with Tazuna. Sakura was acting as a body guard while Suzume healed the injured workers and got them off the bridge. Lastly Akira and Eita were fighting Gouzu and Meizu. Everyone was working hard but they couldn't do anything. Sora had left to find Hiesuke awhile ago. So far they were evenly matched in the fight. That is if you consider having all of your limbs even. In the end Hiei was still injured so he couldn't fight on Ryuuzaki's level. Of course he was still able to dodge most of the attacks, but he couldn't safely get in a hit. Hiei was only able to survive because of his impressive reflexes. For every elemental affinity there is something that the user is better at. For Hiei who had a lightning affinity, his reflexes were better than they would have been without it. Fire made you stronger, Water made you sneakier, Earth made you more durable, and wind made you faster. This was why Hiesuke and Hiei were evenly matched in spars. Hiesuke was faster than Hiei, but Hiei had the reflexes to keep up with Hiesuke. That was also why Hiei was surviving against Ryuuzaki, because he was just a weaker version of Hiesuke.

"Damn it!" Hiei yelled as a deep cut formed on his left arm. Hiei jumped up and pulled several kunai out of his pockets and flung them at Ryuuzaki. Hiei formed a few hand seals and screamed kunai shadow clone jutsu. Ryuuzaki only smiled as he used a burst of wind to destroy the kunai and send the real ones away. He was surprised however, by the fact that Hiei was gone.

"Now where did you go…" Ryuuzaki asked himself. Suddenly Riku smashed into his side sending him off balance.

"Watch it Riku- Shit!" Ryuuzaki yelled as a fireball even wider than the bridge they stood on, shot at him. He grabbed Riku and jumped into the air.

"Still not as good as Hiesuke!" Hiei roared as he grabbed Ryuuzaki's scythe and threw it far away. Ryuuzaki swore and his breath, nut was forced to twist with Riku as a giant water dragon shot up towards him from the ground.

"Take this you bastard!" Hiei roared as he held one hand in the air. A bolt of lightning shot up into the sky from Hiei's hand and the clouds darkened. Suddenly a bolt far larger than the one Hiei had shot came crashing down, engulfing Ryuuzaki and Hiei, while Riku was pushed out of the way. After the flash, two smoking bodies continued their descent. When the hit the concrete bridge, another giant bolt of lightning came down and struck the two again. This time a large explosion sent them flying across the bridge, to the very edge of construction. The two lied there, unable to move.

"You are a suicidal bastard…" Ryuuzaki said before wincing.

"I know, but at least I didn't lose." Hiei responded.

"You didn't win either." Ryuuzaki said. Hiei just chuckled before he stopped moving. The same thing happened to Ryuuzaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiiroi was breathing heavily while holding a bleeding wound. Riku who had returned after the large lightning bolt had struck was circling him while holding his knife. Kiiroi was getting pissed as the man showed no sign of pain despite the large wounds covering his body.

"Damn it, what is wrong with your family? Why don't any of you ever die?" Kiiroi yelled as he started to make hand seals.

"I would die if my opponent was strong unlike you." Riku said almost robotically. Kiiroi roared out the name of a jutsu.

"Giant vortex jutsu!" Kiiroi roared and a vortex of water came charging over the side of the bridge. Riku tried to jump over the jutsu but he was caught in it. Instead of the water going over the edge with Riku, the giant vortex froze solid. Riku was partially stuck in the water and he was forced to watch as Kiiroi walked up to him.

"Surprised huh? Well I'll explain. You see I was one of the bloodline holders in the mist. My family was killed during the bloodline wars but I escaped. I can use Ice jutsu and I can freeze any source of water if I have enough chakra. I even went to the next level with the bloodline. If I use enough chakra then I can control water. I would kill you but it looks like I've got bigger problems." Kiiroi said as he looked over his shoulder to see Kyouhei.

"Does anyone in your family have the same colored hair?" Kiiroi asked sarcastically.

"The clan members naturally have black and brown hair. Once you achieve the level of our bloodline limit like us the hair color and eye color usually have a way of representing the true power in us. I control silver chakra that is morphed into flames. Ryuuzaki is capable of accessing a green colored chakra that would increase his wind jutsu's power. Riku uses aqua blue chakra that increases the strength of his water jutsu. Hiei and Hiesuke are exceptions to this. Hiei is unknown, while Hiesuke took after his mother." Kyouhei answered seriously while Kiiroi stared at him weirdly.

"I was just joking, but that was oddly interesting." Kiiroi said as he turned towards the man.

"I was worried that I would have to fight you in my condition but looks like that won't be happening." Kiiroi said as the ice suddenly turned to water sending all three men towards the ground. Kiiroi jumped back while Hiesuke appeared. Kyouhei and Hiesuke started to stare each other down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was slowly getting pierced by senbon thrown by Haku, while Arashi was breathing heavily on the ground. Naruto was lying a few feet away from Sasuke. The only reason Sasuke could still fight was because of his sharingan. Naruto had shown up awhile ago and had helped Sasuke catch up to Haku. Arashi was able to provide a distraction allowing them to get in several hits.

"I am sorry for this but you must die." Haku said as needles started to fly from every direction. Sasuke took the hit for Naruto and caught the airborne Haku before throwing him away. Sasuke fell to the ground coughing with his eyes half lidded.

"Sasuke! Why did you take the hit?" Naruto yelled as he caught Sasuke's falling body.

"I don't know… my body just moved. Naruto… I still haven't accomplished my dream yet. My brother is still out there… if I die please kill him for me." Sasuke said as he stopped moving.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as his first friend stopped breathing.

"You bastard! You killed him. You fucking killed him. I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto shouted as blood red chakra shot off his body.

'What is this power?' Haku asked himself.

'Is this the nine tailed fox's power?' Arashi thought to himself as Naruto started to roar.

'What is this? Is this Kakashi's doing? No… this is from one of those brats.' Zabuza thought.

'Is the seal breaking? I need to end this.' Kakashi thought as he brought out a summoning scroll.

"Is that the Kyuubi?" Kiiroi asked as he looked over to the dome of mirrors. Hiesuke and Kyouhei never broke their stare down even as the chakra rose into the air.

'_Naruto you need to calm down- Aghh._' Roku screamed as the fox's chakra slammed into him. Roku was forced to try to fight a two tailed nine tailed fox while Naruto went out of control.

"I'll kill you!" a demonic voice roared from Naruto. The demon form of Naruto shot forward and smashed his hand threw a mirror. Haku shot out of one of the shards and went to another mirror. Naruto followed and shattered that mirror to. Naruto roared and a huge pulse of chakra flew from his body and destroyed all of the mirrors while Arashi and Sasuke were blown away.

'_Naruto calm down! Aghh._' Roku screamed in pain. Haku shot out of another shard and attempted to stab Naruto but Naruto flipped out of the way and grabbed the now fleeing Haku by the wrist. Naruto pulled Haku close and punched him in the mask, sending the boy flying. Haku slowly stood up as his mask fell off and Naruto flew through the air and was about to crush Haku's skull when Roku finally got through.

'_Sasuke isn't dead!_' Roku yelled. Naruto stopped a centimeter from crushing Haku. The red chakra started to leave Naruto and Haku spoke.

"I thought that you said that you were going to kill me. Was your vow for vengeance fake?" Haku said.

"Sasuke isn't dead." Naruto said. Haku looked at him.

"You're right. He is only in a deathlike state." Haku said.

"Naruto kill me." Haku spoke again.

"Why?" Naruto asked shocked. Haku then went on to explain about how he was saved by Zabuza and about how his father attacked him.

"I am a tool who has failed. I am useless to Zabuza if I can't complete the mission. Please kill me." Haku pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Haku responded. Naruto looked very regretful but he pulled out a kunai and swung towards Haku. Haku heard a noise and suddenly caught Naruto's hand.

"Sorry Naruto but I have one last use for my master." Haku said as he disappeared into an ice mirror. Kakashi had held Zabuza down with his dog summons and he charged forward with a lightning attack, that he called Raikiri. Kakashi charged forward and was about to kill Zabuza but suddenly Haku appeared in front of Zabuza. Just as Haku was about to die, a hand suddenly clasped onto Kakashi's wrist. Sora had suddenly appeared and stopped Kakashi.

"I don't think we will be fighting them anymore." Sora said as he gestured to Gato who was standing in front of a small army of ninja and bandits.

"So he decided to get rid of us after all." Zabuza said. A very beaten Gouzu and Meizu appeared next to Zabuza who was no longer held by Kakashi's ninja hounds.

"So it looks like we are on the same side for now." Kakashi said.

"We are all too injured to take on that many ninja and bandits." Kiiroi said as he looked at the small army.

"Well with the villagers we stand a chance." Akira pointed out. Naruto ran up to Kakashi while the villagers all came running in a small army to the bridge.

"Hmph, Hiesuke it would be pointless to fight here." Kyouhei said.

"I agree." Hiesuke said while looking at all of the people on the bridge.

"Hiesuke, how about we call a temporary truce? We will get rid of these annoyances. I won't attack you or anyone else that you are working with and you let us leave peacefully." Kyouhei said.

"It would be a waste to try to finish our fight here. Deal. Now how about we show them why we are the prodigies of the Kyuuga clan." Hiesuke said as he brought out his scythe.

"My thoughts exactly." Kyouhei said as he pulled out his katana.

"This is probably going to take all of our chakra." Hiesuke said.

"But we will at least prove a point." Kyouhei said. A black smoke started to swirl around Hiesuke's body. A flaming gray chakra danced around Kyouhei's body. Kyouhei lifted up his blade and Hiesuke lifted up his scythe. They both roared and swung down their blades at the charging enemies. Suddenly black blades of wind flew forward at the enemies and sliced them to pieces sending blood and guts everywhere. From Kyouhei's sword gray fireballs engulfed the enemies and burned them alive. In one hit from each of the Kage level ninja more than twenty jonin and over a hundred bandits were massacred. Everyone stared in shock and surprise at the pure destruction the two enemies caused to Gato's forces. Every single enemy but Gato was now dead. Gato was missing an arm and crying on the ground Kyouhei and Hiesuke walked right pass the man to where Hiei and Ryuuzaki were lying. Kyouhei picked up Ryuuzaki before disappearing and he was followed by Riku. Hiesuke went up to Hiei and kicked him in the side before picking him up.

"Ow that hurts, I was hit by a lightning bolt." Hiei complained while Hiesuke carried him and dragged Gato.

"It's your own fault you suicidal idiot." Hiesuke said as he dragged Gato over to the group of ninja.

"W-what the hell are you?" Zabuza asked as he stepped back.

"I am a machine created to kill." Hiesuke replied as he dropped Hiei and Gato. Gato tried to run but Hiesuke sliced his leg off.

"Hold still. First problem to deal with. Zabuza Momochi, Gouzu and Meizu the demon brothers, and Haku, all of you are threats to the village hidden in the mist as you are right now." Hiesuke said causing all four of the ninjas named to reach for a weapon.

"After what you just saw, do you honestly believe that you could defeat me?" Hiesuke asked causing the mist ninjas to freeze.

"I never said I was going to kill you. I am going to offer you a position in the mist village." Hiesuke said.

"Wait, you want us to be ninja? We are three missing ninja's and a bloodline holder." Zabuza said.

"I am not like the former Mizukage. I understand your actions and I agree with them. I have been changing the mist and I believe that you would fit in well with the new plans." Hiesuke said in his usual cold voice.

"Why should we trust you?" Zabuza asked.

"You should trust me, because if you refuse then I have no choice but to kill you, and if that isn't enough then I will tell you one of the greatest secrets about me as a ninja." Hiesuke said.

"Wait I thought we weren't suppose to tell anyone about that?" Hiei said from his spot on the ground.

"Shut up Hiei this is how I work. Now I will show my trust in you. The only reason I am Mizukage is because me and Hiesuke killed that last one easily and impersonated him to make it seem like he chose me to be Mizukage. Then I had Hiei pretend to die and the plan was complete." Hiesuke said shocking the ninja with the dangerous plan that he had succeeded in.

"Well you didn't give us much of a choice so fine for now. We will come with you." Zabuza said.

After a few days the bridge was complete and the mist ninja and the leaf ninja needed to part ways.

"Well I guess this is goodbye. I'll miss you brats." An injured Hiei said. The rest of the team said their goodbyes and started to walk away. Haku turned around and went up to Naruto while the others headed for the ship.

"Bye Naruto, and just so you know I really am a girl, it's just a bit safer if your enemies think you are a boy." Haku said before leaving. Naruto was nearly twitching as he watched her leave.

"Sensei… is everything in this world weird?" Naruto asked.

"You have no idea." Kakashi said as they started to leave.

'Shit! I forgot to talk to the Mizukage!' Naruto thought as he looked at the leaving boat.

'Well I guess I'll see him in the future.' Naruto thought as he left with his team.

"What should we call the bridge?" one villager asked.

"Let's call it the Great Naruto Bridge, in honor of Naruto who helped us stand up for ourselves." Inari said. The crowd cheered and it was agreed. Well everything ended well and everyone was happy now. Well except for a seething Ryuuzaki who had lost his fight.


	10. Chapter 10

You guys are complaining a lot with the format. I promise that I am trying to work on it but I want to get as many chapters out as possible over my vacation. I don't have much to say remember ENTER THE LABRINTH by deathcas and a disclaimer. Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Naruto or anything other than my own imagination. I am going to try to add in the movies, fillers, and only one or two of the games. I might add a bit more. I hope you don't think I over powered my OC's too much. ON WITH ZEE FIC. Sorry I just love saying that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few days the team had gotten back to its usual schedule and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting for hours on end for their sensei to show up.

"Ugh I miss Kiiroi; he actually was on time when he trained me." Sakura grumbled.

"I miss Arashi he was fun." Naruto said.

"I don't miss any of them." Sasuke said.

"You're too cold Sasuke." Naruto said actually using the other boy's name.

"Yeah and you're too stupid." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Take that back teme!" Naruto yelled ready to lunge at the boy.

"Now, now, no fighting you two." Kakashi said.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. Kakashi was about to make an excuse but he saw a large bird flying in the sky.

"You guys have the day off." Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto and Sakura groaned about him being late but Sasuke just left.

"Why don't we go train?" Sakura suggested.

"I'll meet you there I have a stop to make." Sasuke said. Naruto just nodded and they both left. When they rounded a corner they heard Konohamaru yelling.

"Let me go, let me go!" Konohamaru's voice screamed. Konohamaru's friends, Moegi and Udon, were also calling for someone to let Konohamaru down.

"Naruto please help Konohamaru!" Moegi and Udon screamed. Naruto rounded the corner and found a boy with purple face paint holding up Konohamaru.

"Hey let him go!" Naruto shouted at the boy. The blonde girl next to the boy holding up Konohamaru spoke up.

"Kankuro just let him go, you don't want to get into trouble." The girl said to the boy known as Kankuro.

"Shut up Temari, this little brat hurt me so I am going to teach him a lesson." Kankuro said to the girl known as Temari.

"Fine but I'm not involved." Temari said before turning away.

"I said to let him go." Naruto said.

"Oh and who's gonna make me?" Kankuro said.

"Me!" Naruto shouted as he ran at Kankuro.

"Idiot." Kankuro said before trying to trip Naruto with a chakra string.

'_Naruto jump._' Roku informed. Naruto nodded before jumping over the string. Kankuro was surprised and was forced to jump back to dodge a kick. Temari took a step to the side to avoid Naruto and watched as Kankuro tried to swing at Naruto while still holding Konohamaru. Naruto couldn't react fast enough when a blur slid past Kankuro and slammed a fist into his stomach before grabbing Konohamaru.

"Arashi? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Arashi slid next to him while putting down Konohamaru.

"Oh you don't know-!" Arashi was interrupted as Kankuro swung a roundhouse kick at them. Sasuke jumped out of the trees suddenly and blocked the kick with his arm.

"Leave my teammate alone." Sasuke said as he pushed the boy back.

"You annoying brats." Kankuro said as he pulled the mummy off of his back.

"Kankuro what are you thinking using the crow against them?" Temari said.

"Shut up Temari I'm gonna teach these brats a lesson." Kankuro said as he started to unwrap the mummy.

"Kankuro stop now, or I'll kill you." A third cold voice spoke from the tree.

'How did he get over there without me noticing?' Sasuke thought to himself surprised.

"G-Gaara, they started it I was just-!" Kankuro started before he was cut off.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara said monotonously. Gaara then turned towards the three genin who had been fighting Kankuro.

"You three are strong. What are your names?" Gaara said to Sasuke, Arashi, and Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Arashi Kaito." Arashi said with a smirk.

"My name is Gaara Sabaku." Gaara said monotonously.

"I hope to fight you soon." Gaara said with bloodlust dripping from his words.

"Wait you guys are foreign ninja. You may be allies but what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"You don't know? We are here for the Chunin exams." Temari said while holding up a piece of paper.

"What are the Chunin exams?" Naruto asked. Temari was about to answer but Arashi cut her off.

"The Chunin exams are a test that genin take to become Chunin. If your jonin sensei recommends you then you will enter the exam. The exams take place in a different village every six months. Your sensei will probably be recommending you considering how you guys did back in wave." Arashi said while Temari glared at him, annoyed.

"Oh and Naruto, as you probably figured out my team is here to take the exam and I think that Kiiroi and Suzume are here to." Arashi whispered to Naruto. Naruto nodded and turned to the leaving forms of Gaara's team.

"This exam is going to be interesting isn't it Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah it is." Naruto responded. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura left to go home after being thanked by Konohamaru and saying goodbye to Arashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good so the alliance is set." Hiei said as he sat across from Hiruzen.

"Yes it is. Now tell me how is the mist doing?" the Hokage said.

"We have found several bloodline users that were chased off and have talked them into joining the mists forces. We have ended the civil war, and we are working on making bridges to the mainland. We have also went out scouts for clans around the continent." Hiei said.

"Good, good. How is Hiesuke?" Hiruzen asked.

"Like his usual self. He is a bit angry though, because he is finding about more and more members of the Kyuuga clan still alive around the continent." Hiei said.

"That is bad news. Is the clan danger to the leaf?" Hiruzen asked.

"As long as you stay out of the major fight, then don't worry. They won't just attack you for being allies. We will take care of clan matters by ourselves." Hiei said reassuringly.

"So will Hiesuke be coming to the Chunin exams?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yep, he is actually looking forward to causing a bit of shock among the elders and clan heads. The great Hiesuke Kyuuga, returning from the dead, and not only that but he intends to take what is rightfully his." Hiei said with a smile.

"Hmm fair enough." Hiruzen said.

"Well it's about time for your meeting isn't it?" Hiei said.

"Yes, you're right. You can come to the meeting if you like, we won't be discussing anything major." Hiruzen said.

"Well it sounds like fun, but I guess I can't cause chaos can I?" Hiei asked rhetorically. Hiruzen only sighed before walking out of the office followed by Hiei. When Hiruzen walked into the room he looked over all of the gathered ninja.

"As you know, the time for the Chunin exams has begun. I have called you all because I need to know who recommends there genin for the exams." Hiruzen said.

"Lord Hokage, I would like to recommend my team, consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." Kakashi said. Kurenai and Asuma, the jonin senseis of the rest of the rookie nine, also recommended their teams.

"Okay so all of the rookies have been recommended. This hasn't happened in years, but all of the rookies this year will be entering." Hiruzen said.

"Lord Hokage, please don't allow them to enter the competition. They may have gotten stronger, but they are too young to be a part of this exam." Iruka said as he stood up.

"Iruka, the teams have gotten stronger since they were your students. They are ready for this exam, and if you are worried about age, I took and passed the exam when I was half their age." Kakashi said.

"It doesn't matter Kakashi, they aren't ready for this!" Iruka yelled.

"Iruka is right Kakashi, even I held my students back for a year." Gai said.

"I'm sorry Iruka, but no matter how much you don't want to believe it, they aren't your students anymore, they are my soldiers." Kakashi said coldly. Iruka went to say something, but Hiei who had been sitting behind Hiruzen interrupted.

"Iruka, that's your name right? Well you don't have to worry about Kakashi's team. I saw them on their mission to wave, and they were able to stand up to Chunin level ninjas, they helped disarm a jonin rank ninja, and they have fought a Chunin rank ninja and defeated them. And if you don't think they can handle the carnage of the Chunin exams, they watched a massacre on the bridge back in Wave. They didn't just see people getting killed, they saw and heard people being burned alive and they watched a small army get sliced up. Trust me, they can handle the exam. As for the other genin teams, if the senseis think that they can handle the exams then let them try. You might be surprised at what happens when you give someone a chance." Hiei said in a calm voice.

"Fine, you're right they are the senseis responsibility. I won't object to this for now, but you better be damn sure that they will be ready for this." Iruka said as he gave up. Kakashi nodded and the rest of the meeting went normally. After the meeting finished the jonins got the papers to allow the genin to participate. Hiei left with Kakashi who was followed by Asuma and Kurenai.

"Damn the village has changed a lot since I was last here." Hiei said.

"You were gone for thirteen years. You didn't think that the village would stay the same forever did you?" Kakashi said.

"Hey Kakashi what do they have to eat around here?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know, I just go buy my own food from stores." Kakashi said as he tried to read his book.

"Hey Kakashi what are you reading? Is it good, bad, alright? Can I read it? Do they have any ninja stores here? Do they-?" Hiei said before Kakashi snapped.

"Shut up!" Kakashi yelled as he turned around.

"What's wrong with him?" Asuma asked himself.

"We aren't really sure, but we know that it is gonna get him killed one day." Kiiroi said from behind him.

"So you're friends with him?" Asuma asked.

"Sadly, yes." Kiiroi said as he walked up next to him.

"So this is what the leaf village looks like? Nice, it looks a lot nicer than the mist." Suzume said from next to Kurenai.

"So you two are senseis to?" Kurenai asked.

"Nope, we're Hiei's babysitters." Kiiroi said like it was nothing.

"Shut up Kiiroi!" Hiei yelled over his shoulder.

"We are really here just to make sure that the alliance is okay. The Mizukage didn't trust Hiei." Suzume said.

"So from what it sounds like, Hiei used to be a member of the leaf village. Do you know what happened?" Asuma asked.

"On the day the fox attacked, my older brother got into a huge fight with an enemy ninja, and lost. The enemy escaped and we decided to chase him, but we realized that if we wanted to catch him we would have to ditch the leaf, but we had to hurry, so we just planted some dead bodies and ran." Hiei said like it was something you do every day.

"Isn't that illegal?" Asuma asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Hiei said as he kept walking.

"Then why aren't you considered a missing ninja?" Kurenai asked.

"Well that's because when I talked with the Hokage, I explained what had happened and he understood the importance of the matter. It's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know. The only people who would need to know are me, my brother Hiesuke, the Hokage, Jiraiya the Sannin, and possibly one or two ninjas in your village." Hiei said.

"Can you tell us the ninjas who might need to know?" Kakashi asked as he got curious.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but I love to break the rules, and it would be helpful to have a few elites know. It involves Sasuke Uchiha and the Jinchuuriki in this village, Naruto Uzumaki. The man that Hiesuke and I chased after is a danger to both of them." Hiei said causing Kakashi to stop suddenly.

"So there is a dangerous ninja after two of my genin? Why can't you tell me who this ninja is?" Kakashi asked in his serious voice.

"I can't tell you because if even the slightest bit of this information is spread then it would send the man back into hiding and the slight lead me and my brother have would be lost. I can give you a warning though Kakashi. This man is part of an organization, probably the leader, and if you leave the village, be careful. The group is made up of s-rank ninja, people that could kill a Kage. One man that I know for sure is in the organization is Itachi Uchiha." Hiei said just loud enough for the small group to hear.

"Itachi Uchiha is in the group then? I guess I need to be careful." Kakashi said. The other two leaf jonin were looking a bit nervous at hearing this information.

"Be careful of what you say when you leave the village. They have spies everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few in the village." Hiei mumbled. Everyone was silent at the sudden information.

"Well there isn't any need to worry for now. They won't just run up to a village and attack it. Let's just forget about this for now and get something to eat." Hiei said with a grin. Now that everyone had calmed down they all went to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day team seven was left waiting again. When Kakashi had finally shown up, he told them that they were recommended for the Chunin exams. He told them that they had a few hours to get ready and decide whether or not they wanted to go or not and then he left. After the team had gathered everything, they met up at the academy where the first exam would take place.

"So are you guys ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah let's do this." Sasuke said.

"Let's go before we're late." Sakura said, and with that team seven walked into the building. When they got up the stairs, they saw two ninjas blocking a doorway with a few genin teams in front of it.

"Please let us through." A girl with brown eyes that had her hair put up in two buns on top of her head pleaded. The ninja in front of the door just smacked her away and called them wimps.

'_Naruto there is a genjutsu on the door. This isn't the right room. You could let the weak ninjas get stuck down here and go to the right room, or you could call the ninjas out on it. Your choice._' Roku said.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura there's a genjutsu on the door right? Should we ignore it and leave the weak ninja down here or point it out?" Naruto asked.

"That's obvious Naruto, don't be an idiot, we should leave the genjutsu alone so that there is less competition." Sakura said.

"We should call them out on it so that there are more weak ninja. If we have more weak ninja then it's less likely that we will face a strong team to early on." Sasuke said. Naruto and Sakura agreed and Sasuke pointed it out.

"This isn't the right room. You just put a genjutsu on the door to make it seem like you were blocking the way." Sasuke said arrogantly. The sign morphed back to its correct number and the boy with a giant kunai on his back started to talk.

"Well you may have been able to notice the genjutsu, but can you take me?" the boy yelled as he charged at Sasuke and brought his foot down to crush the boy. Sasuke reacted instantly and brought up a leg to counter the kick. Suddenly a boy wearing a green jumpsuit slid between the two ninja and caught both of the kicks.

'He's fast!' Sasuke thought as the boy pushed both of them back. Both of the ninja guarding the door grumbled and disappeared. Behind a door to another room the two ninja released the transformation and appeared as two Chunin that helped the Hokage with his paper work and similar tasks. Their names were Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane.

As team seven went to the correct room they ran into the two ninjas that had been trying to get in from before. There teammate, a boy with white eyes like Hinata, walked up to Sasuke.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"It's polite to give your name first." Sasuke said.

"Hmph, very well, my name is Neji Hyuuga, you are Sasuke Uchiha right?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, if you knew that why bother asking?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"I just wanted to be sure that you were the rookie of the year that I had heard about. I am the same as you in that sense. I was the rookie of the year before you." Neji said.

"Sasuke please allow me to fight you." The boy in the green suit asked.

"And you are?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Rock Lee, and I wish to fight you, that way I can prove that hard work is better than natural talent… and win the heart of the beauty over there." Lee said as he looked at Sakura with hearts in his eyes. Sakura shuddered and stepped away from him slowly.

"Lee we'll be late if you fight now." The girl in pink said in a much more confident voice than before.

"Tenten we can wait a little longer, this is something I must do." Lee said.

"And it's something that can wait." The rough voice of Eita spoke as he walked by and started to drag Sasuke away.

"Hey what are you doing? Let me go!" Sasuke yelled as he was dragged off.

"Nope, I want to fight you later, so I'm not gonna let you be late." Eita said as he continued to drag him.

"I'm sorry, but can you please continue this later? We really are looking forward to being able to fight against this team during the exam and that won't happen if they are late." Akira said in his polite voice as he dragged along Naruto and Sakura by their arms. Arashi just followed behind them with his arms crossed.

"Okay, I will fight Sasuke later then." Lee said as he followed them.

"Why didn't you let me fight them?" Sasuke asked to Eita and Akira when Lee's team got ahead.

"To be honest, you can't beat him in a fight. From the looks of it, he is on a team led by a jonin named Maito Gai, and he is a taijutsu master. I have no doubt that Lee probably is to, so even with your skills you wouldn't have a hope against the boy. He is in a whole different league than you." Akira said. Sasuke grumbled but listened to him considering the boys skill.

"Well lets hurry up inside." Akira said as he rushed them along. When they got into the room they noticed the room was overflowing with genin from all over the continent. Leaf, Sand, Mist, Waterfall, Grass, Rain, Cloud, Stone, and one team of Sound ninja filled every corner of the room. There was so much killer intent among the young genin that it was stifling. If they hadn't been to the battle on the bridge then team seven may not have been able to handle the pure hatred bleeding through the room.

"Oh Sasuke I missed you so much!" Ino's voice yelled as she latched onto Sasuke from behind. Shikamaru walked up while Sakura started to yell at Ino.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said while he watched Ino and Sakura fight. Choji just kept on eating his chips. After that Kiba walked over.

"Looks like the entire rookie nine has showed up. You better watch out Sasuke, Naruto, I haven't forgotten what happened at the academy." Kiba said with a growl while Akamaru barked his agreement. Shino just silently adjusted his glasses and nodded. Hinata stuttered a hello to the other genin and they all started talking.

"Hey, leaf genin, did you guys notice that the entire room is staring at you?" Arashi asked from off to the side. The group looked and saw the entire room was indeed glaring at them.

"I think we should be quiet now." Sakura whispered and the other genin nodded. Naruto just stared across the room.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna kick all of your ass's!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto are you an idiot? You just made everyone even angrier!" Ino yelled along with Sakura. Arashi ran up next to Naruto and took a deep breath.

"My name's Arashi Kaito and I'm with blondie about kicking your ass's!" Arashi screamed. Eita glared at him and yelled.

"Why did you have to go and get us involved?" Eita yelled. Arashi just started to rub the back of his neck and apologized.

"Arashi, next time you get an idea like that, please think about it first." Akira said as he stared at the angry genin in the room.

"What the hell are you staring at? Bring it on if you think you got the balls!" Eita yelled in his very inappropriate manner.

"Eita please don't add to the trouble…" Akira said as he stared down while Arashi held back Eita from doing something stupid.

"Hey why don't you kids quiet down. You don't want to be too many enemies this early on." A boy with glasses and silver hair put in a ponytail said. The boy had on a leaf headband as he walked over.

"Oh yeah, and who are you to boss us around?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, and I'm just trying to look out for the rookies. I've taken this test six times, so this will be my seventh. I have gathered a lot of information on other ninja so I thought you might be interested." Kabuto said as he pulled out a deck of cards from his weapon pouch.

"What are those?" Sakura asked as he placed the cards in front of the group of ninja.

"These are my ninja info cards. They might not look like much, but they hold information on nearly every genin in this exam." Kabuto said. Sasuke stepped closer to Kabuto and spoke.

"Do you have any info on Gaara Sabaku, and Rock Lee?" Sasuke asked. Kabuto nodded and pushed some chakra into two blank cards.

"Gaara is a genin from the hidden sand village. He has been a genin for an unknown amount of time and this is his first Chunin exam. He is the son of the Kazekage, and he is teammates with his older brother and sister. He has gone on no d-rank missions and he has been on several c-rank missions and one b-rank mission. The most surprising thing is that he came back from all of his missions completely unharmed. Not even a scratch." Kabuto said with a look of wonder on his face while the other genin just thought to themselves in awe.

"Rock Lee is a genin one year older than you guys. His teammates are Tenten Housei and Neji Hyuuga. His sensei is Maito Gai. He has no skills in ninjutsu or genjutsu but he is incredible in taijutsu. He has had several d-rank and c-rank missions." Kabuto said as he looked at the boy across the room.

"Hey do you mind telling me about someone?" Arashi asked.

"Sure, who do you want to know about?" Kabuto asked the boy.

"Hmm, how about Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Arashi said surprising the boys.

"Why do you want to know about us?" Naruto said.

"Just curious." Arashi said as Kabuto pulled out two cards.

"Let's see, Naruto Uzumaki is the worst student in the academy. He barely passed the graduation exam, and he is the worst ninja out of the group of rookie genin." Kabuto started.

"Okay either your information is really outdated or you have some freakishly strong genin." Arashi said. Kabuto chose to ignore him and he continued.

"His teammates are the rookie of the year, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. His sensei is Kakashi Hatake, a ninja famous for his skill. He has done a few b-rank missions and one c-rank." Kabuto said but he was again interrupted by Arashi.

"Okay you have gotta be fucking, kidding me. Either your info is really outdated or this village is insane." Arashi said.

"I just added new info on the rookies earlier today. And my cards are correct." Kabuto said.

"Okay I know that the last mission was at least an a-rank and most likely an s-rank mission. We saw both of our senseis nearly killed multiple times, the Mizukage had to show up to save us, and we saw a massacre. Seriously, your village is insane if they call that c-rank." Arashi said.

"Your right we almost died out there. In fact Sasuke was dead for a bit." Naruto said as he looked at the card closely.

"Are you guys serious? Why would the village send you losers on such a dangerous mission?" Kiba said.

"It was supposed to be a simple escort mission, to protect a man from bandits and to make sure he remained unharmed." Sasuke said. The other genin just stared in wonder at team seven.

"Well I guess I really need to look over my information then. I don't think my information on Sasuke is going to be accurate enough." Kabuto said.

"How about you tell us a bit who is taking the exam." Akira suggested.

"Hmm, good idea. There are ninja from every major village taking the exam this year. The most ninjas come from the leaf, then sand, then lightning, then mist, then stone. The other villages that sent ninja are the villages hidden in the grass, rain, waterfall, and one team from the sound village. Sound is a newer village created a few years ago so they don't have enough strong genin to send to the exam, so don't worry about them.

"Oh so he thinks that we are too weak to worry about. Why don't we show him how strong the sound is?" The bandaged ninja with a sound headband said.

"Yeah Dosu let's show them who they are messing with. Come on Kin." The boy with spiked black hair said.

"Okay Zaku." The girl of the group, named Kin, said. The trio of sound ninja all shot across the room, aiming to make Kabuto pay. Akira looked over at the charging group and reacted immediately and pushed back all of the genin around him before reaching into his weapon pouch. He pulled out a kunai with wire tied tightly to it and he caught the charging Kin and Zaku by their wrists. In a quick movement he tied their wrists together and stabbed the kunai deep into the ground. He then pushed his hands onto their backs and flipped himself into the air. He landed in a crouch and swung a sweeping kick at Dosu's legs. Dosu jumped over the kick and planted his metal covered hand into Akira's stomach. Akira doubled over in pain and started to vomit.

'Damnit I shouldn't have held back.' Akira thought to himself as he watched Kabuto jump back to dodge Dosu's strike, but suddenly his glasses shattered and he to, vomited on the ground.

'How did he do that? His glasses shattering means that some sort of pressure hit him. He is a sound ninja so I'd say that it was a sound wave or something. Considering the feeling of when he punched me, I bet that the sound wave comes from the metal gauntlet on his hand. Sorry sound ninja, but I will win next time. I destroy the gauntlet, and he loses his major weapon.' Akira thought as Eita helped him to his feet.

"Damnit next time just let me help." Eita yelled at Akira.

"Stop fighting unless you want to get thrown out! No one is allowed to fight without the permission of an examiner of the exam." A large man wearing a long black trench coat said.

"Now everyone take a seat and get ready for the first exam. My name is Ibiki Morino and I am the proctor for the first exam." Ibiki said, and all of the genin went to their seats.

"Okay for this exam you will be taking a written test. You will have ten questions and forty-five minutes to finish. You start out with ten points and you lose one point for each question you get wrong. Also for every time you are caught cheating we will deduct two points. The ten Chunin watching you will make sure you don't cheat. Behave like true ninja and pass this test. You will receive the tenth question after forty-five minutes." Ibiki said before the proctors started to pass out tests. Naruto ended up sitting next to Hinata on his right and Arashi on his left. The second that the genin read over the test they knew that this was far too hard for a genin to complete. Of course the test was easy for Sakura who was the smartest of her graduating class. Also, Akira immediately set out to complete the test. He sat one row in front of Ino so she could easily use him to cheat off of if necessary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another room the jonin senseis were lounging around with nothing better to do.

"So looks like we won't need to wait long." Asuma said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Why do you say that?" Kurenai asked.

"The proctor for the first exam is Ibiki Morino." Kakashi said.

"Hey could I have one of those? I think I remember Ibiki a bit. He was an odd one as a child." Hiei said as Asuma passed him a cigarette and a lighter. Hiei lit up the cigarette and started to cough.

"Damn it's been a long time since I've been allowed to smoke one of these." Hiei said.

"I don't get it, what's so bad about Ibiki being the proctor?" Kurenai asked.

"You're a newer jonin so you probably don't know, but Ibiki is the head of the torture and interrogation unit. He knows how the human mind works so a few genin are no match for him." Asuma said as he smoked his cigarette.

"I'm not surprised that he is the leader of that section. He always was an odd one, always wanting to learn how to destroy someone without touching them. He never was a normal child, he always freaked me out." Hiei said as he got used to the cigarette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked around the room and noticed that other ninja had started to work on the test while others immediately began to cheat. Not only that but several of the Chunin were writing down something in their notepads.

'These questions are too hard for a genin to answer. What did he mean when he said to behave like true ninjas?' Sasuke thought to himself but his eyes suddenly widened as he understood what Ibiki meant.

'He wants us to cheat. He wants us to behave like true ninja and cheat without being caught. I hope Naruto catches on.' Sasuke thought to himself as he activated his sharingan and watched another genin and copied his movements. Neji also noticed this and began to use his byakugan to look at another students test. Gaara created a third eye out of sand and then put sand in another genin's eye before spying on the test. Shino used a bug to look at answers, while Kiba used Akamaru to spy on the other genin. Tenten and Lee used mirrors to help each other cheat. Shikamaru, Sakura, and Akira all used their own knowledge. Eita, Ino, and Choji were all waiting for the others to finish so they would be able to cheat and finish the test. Dosu listened to the sound of people writing and used that to cheat off of the other ninja. On Naruto's right Hinata used her byakugan to cheat off of a student behind her, while on his left Arashi was beginning to sweat while he held his head, making it seem like he was very nervous, except he was discretely making hand seals under his desk and above the room water particles began to condense into a flat plate of water. In Arashi's hand, a smaller plate of water formed and he stared deeply into the plate. On the small puddle on the ceiling, Arashi's violet eye appeared in the plate of water and stared down at Hinata's paper. Naruto himself was freaking out. He had no idea how to do the test and he had no way to cheat without being caught.

'Damn, damn, damn. What am I gonna do?' Naruto thought to himself.

'_I have an idea._' Roku said.

'What, do you know the answers?' Naruto thought hopefully.

'_Nope, I'm as clueless as you, but I think that if you can at least get the tenth question right, you should pass._' Roku said to Naruto before disappearing.

'Well that was helpful ya bastard.' Naruto thought to himself. Hinata noticed that he hadn't written anything and that he looked terrified.

"Um… Naruto you c-can c-copy my a-answers i-if you want." Hinata stuttered quietly.

"Are you sure Hinata? You could get in trouble." Naruto whispered. Hinata nodded and slowly slid her paper closer to Naruto. Arashi's eyes closed into a glare and he did a quick hand seal under the desk and used the water in his hand to make a quick silent whip between the two genin. Hinata and Naruto held back a startled yell and peeked over at Arashi. Arashi silently shook his head no and mumbled barely loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"One watching you." Arashi mumbled and discreetly tilted his head towards a Chunin staring directly at them. Arashi reformed the water in his hand and continued to copy Hinata's answers while Naruto told Hinata that he didn't want to get her in trouble if one of the Chunin was watching them. Hinata blushed and silently nodded before going back to their work. Suddenly a kunai flew past Naruto and landed on the desk directly on the paper of another genin's paper.

"H-hey what the hell was that for?" the boy yelled.

"You were caught cheating five times. You and your team are out." Kotetsu said.

"How the hell could you have caught me cheating five times? I didn't cheat at all." The boy yelled.

"You were caught cheating so get out." Ibiki said. The boy yelled his refusal and he was suddenly slammed into a wall by a man that had his eyes covered in bandages.

"Are you gonna keep complaining because if you don't then I have no problem throwing you out." The man said. The boy just stuttered an apology and left with his teammates. Time was beginning to run out and Akira finished the test. Ino noticed Akira stop and used her family jutsu to take over the boys mind. Her form slumped over, while Akira's eyes widened as he felt her take over. Akira suddenly smiled and looked over his paper to memorize the answers.

'Perfect, this guy must be a genius.' Ino thought to herself as she looked over the paper.

'Yes I am, and I always learn about a place before I go there.' Akira's voice said and Ino found herself stuck in a completely black place and completely unable to move.

'W-what's going on?' Ino thought.

'Here I'll make a deal with you I won't keep you stuck in my mind, therefore making you fail the exam, if you give the answers to my teammate with the spiked silver hair, then I'll let you copy the answers and you can leave.' Akira offered.

'Fine just let me out!' Ino yelled back. Akira winced and let her take over again. Ino copied the answers and Akira kept his word and let her leave. Ino decided to keep up her end of the deal and give Eita the answers. After that she gave Choji the answers for his test. Kankuro said that he needed to go to the bathroom and a Chunin went with him. The Chunin was in fact a puppet of Kankuro's and Kankuro memorized the answers that the puppet gave him and discreetly gave the answers to Temari. Temari copied down the answers and in the end everyone one of the genin had found a way to cheat. Well all of them except for Naruto, who was freaking out by now. Suddenly Ibiki spoke.

"Okay it's time for the tenth question. You have a choice whether or not you want to answer it." Ibiki said.

"Why do we have a choice? What happens if we get it wrong?" Temari asked. Ibiki laughed a bit before answering with a smile.

"If you get this question wrong, then you fail whether or not you answered the previous questions right. Also if you fail to answer this question correctly, then you can never become a Chunin." Ibiki said, causing panic to shoot through the hearts of all of the students. Hands started to raise and entire teams began to evacuate the room.

'Naruto is always going on about being Hokage, but he's too stubborn to give up now. I don't want Naruto to lose his dream so…' Sakura thought as she began to raise her hand but Naruto had already raised his.

'Naruto…' Hinata thought as she watched Naruto tremble as his hand raised.

'Don't give up Naruto. You can do it.' Arashi thought as he too looked at the trembling Naruto.

"I don't give a damn about what you say! I'm gonna be Hokage whether I get this question right or not so bring it on!" Naruto shouted causing the other genin to stop giving up.

"Is that everyone who is going to give up?" Ibiki said. Nobody moved and Ibiki smiled.

"Well then you all pass." Ibiki said with a smile on his face.

"What?" All of the genin yelled.

"When you become a Chunin and you need to lead a mission you have to make major decisions that could get you and your team killed. The tenth question was to give you a situation where you had to make a major decision that would affect your entire team. The rest of the questions were to test your information gathering skills. You need to make major decisions if you are going to be a Chunin. The consequences of these decisions are major." Ibiki said as he removed his head band to reveal screw holes, burns, scars, and more severe damage all over his head.

"Of you make a bad decision then you could end up getting caught and tortured and end up like me." Ibiki said.

'He probably has even more damage under the coat and gloves. Hmph I wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught.' Dosu thought to himself.

"Congratulations on passing the first part of the Chunin exams you should all be very pro-!" Ibiki said before he was cut off by the window shattering. A black ball flew into the room and started to unroll and two kunai shot up and clung to ceiling revealing a banner and a female ninja with purple hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a brown trench coat, a short brown skirt, anbu shin guards, and a metal mesh outfit.

"Alright this is no time to be celebrating it's time for the second exam!" The kunoichi yelled.

'Oh no it's the psycho…' Naruto thought to himself in fear. This was going to be a long day.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Okay sorry for rushing through the first part of the Chunin exam, but I find it very boring. Please read and review. Also this is the last chapter for awhile, sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Life is annoying and confusing. I get a feeling that nobody really likes my story besides my three favorite reviewers. Sometimes I wonder why I bother writing this anymore. Nobody seems to give a damn about the story itself besides three reviewers. Oh well I really don't give a damn. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that shows up within this fanfiction. I only own my imagination and sometimes I wonder if I even have a right to that. Sorry for not writing in a long time. A lot of confusing events have happened and I have almost no spare time. Well please enjoy my crappy attempt at a chapter. I can't even remember where I am in this story. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, I wrote this story before the sage chakra fusion was explained so Fukasaku fuses with Naruto I'll come up with a reason when we get to that point in time again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiei was walking around the tower in the center of the forest of death with a bored look on what you could see of his face. Why was he bored you might ask? Well when you are stuck in a tower for five days with nothing to do you get bored. Hiei would much rather be on a mission than waiting for the genin to get to the tower. They hadn't even gotten through the first exam yet and he was forced to wait for them.

"Ugh, why do we have to wait here?" Hiei asked to the air before he was answered by a rough voice.

"We need to wait because we can't have any interference in the exam, meaning that we need to be here before the exam." A man with a grass headband said from a seat in the main area of the tower. Hiei narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man. Something felt off about him. He seemed to have some sort of dislike for Hiei. A lot of people didn't like him so Hiei brushed away the feeling.

"I wasn't looking for an answer but thanks anyway. My name is Hiei Kyuuga, what's yours?" Hiei asked.

"Raido." The man answered shortly before walking away.

"Well he was rude." Hiei said before walking in the opposite direction.

'Soon, very soon.' Raido thought to himself as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' Naruto thought as he watched the purple haired ninja stand in front of the banner.

'_Be quiet and you'll live longer._' Roku advised.

"Anko your early." Ibiki said as he walked around the banner. Anko glared at Ibiki.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ibiki there are way too many genin left. Your test was too easy this year." Anko barked out.

"My test wasn't too easy we just had a very skilled group this year." Ibiki said.

'She's just like Naruto…' Sakura thought as she stared at the woman in wonder.

"Whatever I'll cut that number in half… All of you follow me to the location of the second exam." Anko said before leaving the room followed by the genin.

"Whew, I thought that I would be caught." Naruto said to himself as Sasuke and Sakura walked up beside him.

"You just got lucky, you gonna get caught eventually. This is why you have to be more careful." Sakura said as they followed the others out of the room.

After a run out of the village the genin were brought to a large forest surrounded by a chain link fence. Anko turned around and looked at the crowd of ninja.

"This is the location of the next exam, training ground 44 aka The Forest of Death." Anko said as she looked at the crowd. Naruto, being the outspoken ninja he was, couldn't help but make a comment.

"Oh the forest of death, big deal. My closet is scarier than this-Shit!" Naruto said before covering his mouth while everyone looked at him.

'_Naruto, when we have free time remind me to train you to keep your mouth shut._' Roku said from the confines of Naruto's mind.

'I didn't mean to-!' Naruto thought before he was sliced in the face by a kunai. Suddenly he felt a weight draped over his shoulders.

"I remember you… you were the little pervert from before. Now you're insulting my forest… you have spunk and I like it." Anko said before she licked the blood away from the cut on Naruto's cheek.

Naruto shivered with fear and slowly tried to get out of her grasp. Anko went back in front of all of the genins and took two scrolls out of her coat.

"Listen up because I'm only gonna explain this once. The second exam is a survival test. Each team gets one scroll, and then you go into the forest. You use whatever means necessary to capture the other scroll and get to the tower in the center of the forest. You have five days to get to the tower before the exam ends." Anko said.

"What about food?" Choji asked.

"Well the forest is full of things that you can cook and eat. Just watch out for the poisonous animals." Anko said with a cruel smile.

"Oh and don't open the scrolls." Anko said.

"What happens if we open the scrolls?" Sakura asked.

"Well let's just say you'll regret it if you open them." Anko said before pulling out a stack of papers.

"Before we get started we need you to sign these consent forms." Anko said.

"Why do we need to sign those?" Arashi asked.

"Because, we don't want to be held responsible if you get killed and some of you will definitely be killed." Anko said before passing out the forms. One by one the teams signed the forms and turned them into the other proctors to get their scrolls. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura turned in their forms and received a heaven scroll. Anko waited for everyone to get situated at the gates that they were assigned before she ordered the genin to go with the last piece of advice of not to die. All of the gates opened up and the ninja all charged into the forest.

'Roku what should we do? You said you were a strong ninja so you've done this before.' Naruto said to Roku as his team hopped through the trees.

'_Naruto I can't always help you. I'm sorry but you need to do this on your own._'

'I hate you Roku. A ninja is supposed to use every tool at his disposal, yet you won't help me. You helping me would be like using a weapon at my disposal.' Naruto reasoned.

'_True, but that would be the same thing as having a jonin help out in this exam and that is also against the rules, so no I won't help you._' Roku replied in a smug tone.

"I hate you!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke and Sakura stopped to stare at Naruto. Naruto, however, wasn't paying attention so when he looked back to see why the others had stopped his head was hooked by a large branch and he fell down while losing consciousness.

"Naruto!" The other members of team seven shouted as they ran down the trees after Naruto. They found Naruto unconscious in a bush.

"Idiot… Wake up idiot!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto rolled over and stood up.

"Ugh… I hit my head…" Naruto mumbled.

"No shit dumbass. Now let's go." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Wow what's with the attitude pretty boy?" Naruto asked as he rubbed a large bump on his head.

"We are surrounded by ninja's whose only goal are to steal the scroll that we have, and you are acting like an idiot. Let's go now before we are killed." Sasuke said with a growl. Sakura looked a bit scared but followed. Naruto grumbled but also followed him.

As team seven walked along the ground a team from above spied on them.

"So we are supposed to kill them?" A female voice asked.

"No, we are just supposed to test them. Master doesn't know whether or not he is the one." A calm male voice said.

"Why don't we just attack them now?" An angry male voice pointed out.

"Because we have another target that sensei told us we are supposed to attack first." The calm voice said.

"I still think we should just attack them now, but fine we'll do it your way." The other male pointed out.

"You just want to kill someone Shinji." The female voice said.

"Shut the hell up Nana!" The boy known as Shinji said.

"Be quiet you two! We can't be caught."

"Understood Renji." Shinji and Nana said. The trio jumped off into the wind, the only visible part of them was their grass headbands as they glimmered in the dim light. Team seven walked away without any knowledge of the conversation that went on between the other team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up Arashi! It's getting dark out." Akira said as the team stopped at a hidden area where they would be safe.

"I'm going as fast as I can go Akira!" Arashi shouted to the older boy. Arashi landed next to his two teammates and helped them begin to set up camp. The trio finished as the sun completely disappeared and they sat together in the darkness.

"Okay, I'll take first shift at watch. Arashi will take second, and Eita takes the final shift. We all leave at the break of dawn. Once we get to the tower we split up. I want you guys to scout for a weak team. Don't engage them, just watch them and report back when you are sure they have the right scroll. Understood?" Akira said. Eita nodded while Arashi practically shouted his understanding.

"There is one thing I'm wondering about… why are we going over the plans right now? What if someone was watching us?" Arashi said as he looked around.

"Even if someone was watching us, they wouldn't bother to attack us yet. Also the information is useless until we show who is holding the scroll. Now here is the best part of the plan, I've made it impossible to find out who has the scroll. I covered the scroll up in a genjutsu and mixed it together with some other scrolls. This way, only I know who the person carrying the scroll is. You two won't know and anyone watching me won't know which of the scrolls that I distributed to our bags is the one that they need." Akira said.

"But what if-" Arashi started before he was silenced by Akira's look.

"I have it under control." Akira said with finality. Arashi nodded and they took their shifts. The test would not be easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sounds of screams echoed through the forest as another poor soul was killed. To most it would be a sad occurrence, but it was music to this particular ninjas ears. The grass ninja laughed as another scream tore through the forest. He had no doubt that he would have loved the sight of those victims. But, he had work to do if he intended to get the Uchiha. The snake ninja slithered through the trees and waited for the young leaf genin to get into non-lethal range of is jutsu. Once he was sure the children were in the correct position he did a quick series of hand seals and he sent of a huge burst of wind that toppled trees and tore away at rocks and roots.

The grass ninja smiled as he heard the screams of the rookie genins. He slowly and happily walked towards his downed prey. He would win here. He would mark the Uchiha and his dream would soon succeed. With the Uchiha eyes he would be able to learn every jutsu and all of his experiments would be justified. He was not an evil man. He just knew what he wanted and he intended to accomplish his dreams. People called him evil, but he was no different than Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Minato, or any other so-called hero. They risked everything for their dreams. They killed hundreds of people who stood in their way. He was no different. People wanted a reason to feel better about what they did so they called people like Orochimaru, who did the exact same thing, evil because the means seemed more costly.

These were the thoughts that constantly went through Orochimaru's head as his plans came together. He realized that people would never accept him because of what he had done. At one point, he could have been brought back if people accepted his faults, but now he had been pushed too far to redeem himself to the others.

At one point these thoughts would have disturbed or disheartened him, but now he didn't care about those thoughts. He only cared about being successful in his personal mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get ready…" Renji's voice whispered. Nana and Shinji nodded and prepared to attack their targets.

"I take the leader; Shinji takes the one with spiked hair, Nana you'll take the kid. Understood?" Renji whispered. The duo nodded the affirmative and they got ready to attack.

"Duck!" Renji shouted as Akira swung a short blade at their throats from behind.

"We heard you from a mile away!" Eita shouted as he crashed on top of Nana and Shinji from above.

"Shit!" Shinji shouted while Nana screeched. As they crashed through the broken branch Arashi met them at the bottom by tackling Shinji. He stabbed a kunai into each of the weakened ninjas shoulder to weaken him. Shinji, now having nearly useless arms do to pain, swung his leg at Arashi and knocked him back. Nana finally regained her senses and she dived over to the now screaming Shinji to help him.

"Just calm down Shinji I'll take care of this in a second." Nana said with a stutter as she carefully pulled out one of the blades. Just as the blade was almost out, Shinji screamed a warning and Eita's foot came crashed down imbedding the knife deeper than before. Shinji screamed in agony as Eita looked down at the terrified Nana.

"H-how did you know?" Nana stuttered in fear as Arashi walked over. The sounds of fighting let them know that the lead was far more prepared as he continued to fight off Akira.

"We are mist ninja. We are trained and raised in the mist. You think we wouldn't be able to find someone in the forest?" Eita said sarcastically. Nana was in near tears as she realized that her team was doomed now.

"Listen, I'm not a bad person. I just know that you can't play around if you want to be a ninja. What I want to know is, why did you specifically chose us to attack?" Eita asked as he carefully watched the duo.

"What are you talking about? We thought that you had a scroll and we attacked you. That's it." Nana stuttered out.

"Listen, I don't feel like playing, and I don't want to have to hurt you guys. Your still kids, I mean you can't be older than twelve. You're also obviously weaker than I am." Eita said. Normally he would have been meaner, but he felt like being nice to the kids. They were hurt and scared. The girl was probably eleven and still had a full life ahead of her. She wasn't prepared. The same went for the boy. He thought he would be some hotshot, but he wasn't prepared for this.

"We were paying attention. You've been specifically watching us since the exam started. Normally I wouldn't have been suspicious, but we were told to be careful while we were out of the village. So, I'm going to ask one more time before I get angry. Why us?" Eita asked. Nana looked away from him in fear while Shinji glared and spit at him.

"Don't tell this fucker a damn thing Nana!" Shinji screamed. Eita looked down at the boy and sighed.

"Sigh… I hate this part of the job…" Eita said as he pulled out a kunai.

"W-what are you doing?" Shinji stuttered. Eita had a dead look in his eye as he threw Nana over to Arashi.

"Don't watch Arashi." Eita said as he started to push the blade into Shinji's arm.

"What the hell are you doing- Argh!" Shinji shouted as Eita shoved the blade into his bone. Arashi almost gagged as he heard the screaming and Nana started begging him to stop.

"Please stop! Stop it! Don't hurt him, we don't know anything! Only Renji knows, so please stop hurting him!" Nana shouted while crying. Eita removed the blade and started to tie of Shinji.

"Nana you fucking bitch! I told not to say anything, now Renji's screwed!" Shinji shouted through tears and winces.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Nana cried as she went over to Shinji and began to cover his wound while Eita ran into the trees.

"Watch those two. If someone was trying to get us, then they would have sent someone stronger than these rookies." Eita said. Arashi nodded, still to shocked from the entire event to say anything.

"Is he going to be okay?" Arashi asked the crying Nana.

"Thanks to you, no." Nana said. Arashi noticed something odd about Nana though. He only caught a glimpse, but it was definitely a smirk on her face. Arashi suddenly realized why she was smirking as Shinji screamed in pain. Nana had yanked the two kunai out of his shoulders and sliced the rope that tied him. Arashi barely had time to react as Nana showed true ninja skills and charged straight through his defense. Arashi dodged one blade and took a slice so that he could hit her back. She easily dodged and Shinji dropped down from above whilst doing hand seals. He blew out a cloud of poison smoke. Arashi rolled just out of the range of the poison only to be stomped and kicked in the face.

"You were our real target. We couldn't be sure that you would reveal yourself if your teammates were here." Nana said as she stood above him.

'Reveal myself? Does she mean the Sanbi?' Arashi thought as he wiped some blood from his now split lip.

"Are you sure he's the one?" Shinji asked.

"No he might just be a student. It definitely wasn't the other two. Sensei was positive." Nana said. Arashi flung himself at the conversing duo.

"Water clone jutsu." Arashi said as he used the water in the forest to create a clone. The clone attacked the weaker Shinji while Arashi charged directly at Nana. Shinji, still weak from his wounds, barely defended himself from the clone while Nana easily beat back Arashi.

"Damn it…" Arashi mumbled as his vision got hazy. He noticed a bit of pain in the side of his chest and he found a poison laced senbon lodged into his side.

"Bitch…" Arashi mumbled as he barely stood. Shinji had finally killed his clone, so Arashi was again outnumbered. As things got hazier, Arashi felt a cooling, yet angry sensation run through his body. His body began to naturally call upon the demonic chakra. Power began to surge through him as the demon began to take hold. Before he could accomplish anything though, a huge gust blew through the entire area sending everyone flying.

Akira had been evenly matched, until Eita showed up. They had started to get the upper hand. But after they began to win the other boy started to dominate them. It was like he had been holding back. He was almost at jonin level when a large gust exploded through the trees.

"Shit!" the trio shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Holy shit!" Naruto shouted as he was flung through the forest. He landed hard on the ground and was barely conscious.

'_He's here! Naruto, hurry you need to get back to the others!' _Roku shouted.

"I'm not gonna bother asking." Naruto said as he stood up and ran forward. Roku was screaming to hurry and the gust was far more powerful than anything he had seen since the Mizukage. He wasn't so sure if he really wanted to go back to whatever was that powerful, but he needed to help his friends. As he ran forward he didn't even realize that he passed by Arashi and two bloody corpses. He also didn't notice the small puddles around the area. He didn't even notice when Arashi stared at him with bloodlust in his eyes.

Not far from there, Akira and Eita were lying in a pool of blood. The maroon haired, sixteen year old, Renji, was nowhere to be seen. The one thing that connected all of these people would be the wounds from the snake ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Sakura stared in fear as the grass ninja walked closer and closer to them.

"I've been looking for you my prey…" The grass ninja said as he closed in.

"Let's see how long you last against me kukuku…" The grass ninja chuckled. He slowly pulled down his bottom eyelid and the two genins screams echoed through the forest all the way back to the tower.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yeah I know this chapter is way overdue, it's way shorter than usual, and it's very confusing. I had a terrible case of writers block and I had no inspiration. I've gotten so bored that I decided to write this again. Quick little note, I recently found out the names of the characters and the demons inside of the Jinchuurikis. Do you guys want me to change the names or will you just bear with it? It'll take awhile to change it all so it depends on what you want. Oh and I know that my story is way off from the current canon, but I intend to fix it on the second play through of Naruto's life. Oh and I hate Orochimaru by the way, I just wanted to show you what I believe he truly is. I actually almost wanted to make him a protagonist or anti hero after what I wrote about him.


End file.
